Os Feiticeiros Versão Reeditada
by Kath Klein
Summary: Versão revisada pela Rô e um pouco modificada da primeira parte da série. Sakura e Li estão na faculdade e terão que enfrentar novos desafios, alem de passar nas provas finais...
1. Amor por correspondência só exite no cin

****

OS FEITICEIROS I

Versão Reeditada

Capítulo 01

Amor por correspondência só existe no cinema

This ain´t a song for the broken-herted

No silent prayer for faith-departed

I ain´t gonna be just a face in the crowd

You´re gonna hear my voice

When I shout it out loud

O despertador toca como louco na mesinha de cabeceira. Tomoyo que já estava acordada o desliga e olha para cama ao lado onde sua amiga preguiçosa continua a dormir como se nada tivesse acontecido. A menina pensa em como alguém consegue dormir tão pesado daquela maneira.

Tomoyo (para si mesma): 'O mundo podia desmoronar e a Sakura não acordaria.'

Kero (que tinha acabado de acordar): 'É isso que eu sofro por mais de 10 anos.'

Tomoyo: 'Bom dia Kero.'

Kero (ainda se espreguiçando): 'Bom dia Tomoyo. Hoje é a sua vez de acordá-la.'

Tomoyo sorriu desanimada para o amiguinho e foi até a cama da amiga.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, acorda Sakura.'

Kero: 'Assim não irá acordá-la. Tem que ser assim: SAKURA!!!!'

Sakura abre os olhos devagar e observa os amigos.

Sakura (com um sorriso): 'Bom dia Tomoyo. Bom dia Kero.'

Tomoyo: 'Já está atrasada para sua aula de anatomia.'

Kero: 'Isto mesmo, olha a hora.'

Sakura olha devagar para o despertador e constata o inevitável.

Sakura (pulando da cama): 'Ai, ai, ai eu estou atrasada.'

Tomoyo observa a amiga correr para o banheiro para se arrumar, dali a poucos minutos lá vinha ela tentando se pentear enquanto arrumava o material para a aula.

It´s my life

It´s now or never

I ain´t gonna live forever

I just want to live while I´m alive

(It´s my life)

My heart is like na open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I´m alive

It´s my life

Sakura: 'Aquele professor já não vai com a minha cara.'

Kero: 'Claro, você sempre chega atrasada à aula dele.'

Sakura (fuzilando Kero com o olhar): 'Não é minha culpa. Você é que não me acordou.'

Kero (indignado): 'Mas eu te acordei, você que é lerda mesmo.'

Sakura: 'KERO!'

Tomoyo: 'Isso não é hora de discussão. É melhor se apressar Sakura, ainda dá tempo.'

Sakura (olhando para amiga): 'E você, não tem aula agora?'

Tomoyo: 'Só daqui a meia hora.'

Sakura: 'Ah, é verdade, aula de história da arte.'

Tomoyo: 'Isso mesmo.'

Sakura (engolindo o pedaço de pão): 'Bem eu já estou indo. Tchauzinho.'

Tomoyo e Kero acompanharam a menina correr até a porta e fecha-la, depois ouviram Sakura correndo pelo corredor.

Kero: 'Às vezes tenho que dar razão ao Touya, ela até parece uma monstrenga.'

Tomoyo sorriu com o comentário.

This is for the ones who stood their ground

For Tommy and Gina who never backed down

Tomorrow´s getting hard make no mistake

Luck ain´t even lucky

Got to make your owns breaks

Sakura corria como uma desesperada pelos corredores da enorme faculdade de Tomoeda, estava no quarto período da faculdade de educação física e dividia com Tomoyo um dos quartos do alojamento feminino da irmandade Kαβ, ΰs vezes Kero passava uma temporada com ela, mas ele morava agora com Touya e Yukito.

Sakura (ultrapassando um colega pela direita e quase o derrubando enquanto tentava segurar os livros que caiam de seus braços): 'Foi mau aí!'

Arregalou os olhos vendo outro obstáculo a sua frente: um grupinho de meninas que caminhavam de forma lenta formando assim uma verdadeira barreira.

Sakura (tentando passar): 'Licença... eu preciso passar... '

Abaixou-se furando o bloqueio humano e voltou a correr enquanto as folhas de dentro do fichário voavam para todos os lados forçando-a a voltar para pegá-las do chão. Alguns estudantes tentavam ajudar, outros ignoravam, pois jovens correndo era algo comum no mundo universitário.

It´s my life

It´s now or never

I ain´t gonna live forever

I just want to live while I´m alive

(It´s my life)

My heart is like na open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I´m alive

It´s my life

Sakura (esbarrando com tudo num rapaz que a segurou evitando que os dois caíssem no chão): 'Desculpe-me! Estou com pressa!'

Afastou-se num pulo do rapaz mau reparando no sorriso bobo que o mesmo tinha nos lábios. Ajeitou as folhas novamente no maldito fichário e voltou a correr. Faltava pouco para chegar ao prédio onde a aula de anatomia era ministrada.

Sakura não tinha mais contato com Li, aos poucos a comunicação entre os dois começou a diminuir. Amor à distância só existe no cinema. Agora ela estava namorando Makoto, um belíssimo rapaz que cursa medicina e que estava na mesma sala de anatomia que ela.

Parou em frente aos elevadores e apertou freneticamente o botão. Olhou para o relógio verificando que faltava dois minutos para o início da aula.

Sakura: 'Droga.'

Olhou para o visor acima da entrada do elevador e reparou que ele ainda estava no décimo andar. Olhou para os dois ao lado e verificou que ambos estavam também acima pelo menos do quinto andar. Não teve dúvidas, virou-se e correu para a escada pronta para subir e tentar chegar a tempo.

Better stand tall when they´re calling you out

Don´t bend, don´t break, baby, don´st back down

Não restava dúvidas de que era estudando de Educação Física devido a sua ótima forma física. Depois da maratona até o prédio, Sakura subiu a escadaria pulando os degraus e desviando de qualquer obstáculo humano que encontrasse em seu caminho até a sala de aula. Porem não foi tão rápida ao desviar de uma jovem que estava parada, em sua opinião, como uma tonta. Foi com tudo na garota, fazendo livros, papéis, canetas e tudo mais escada a baixo. Voltou-se perplexa para seu material caindo escada abaixo.

Sakura: 'Quem pisar no meu trabalho, morre!'

Gritou descendo as escadas e tentando recuperar todo o material enquanto os alunos afastavam devido a ameaça. Pegou o material tentando recuperar as folhas e colocando-as de qualquer maneira dentro do fichário. Rezando para que tivesse recuperado tudo, voltou a correr escada acima. Passou pela garota tentando desculpar-se.

It´s my life

It´s now or never

I ain´t gonna live forever

I just want to live while I´m alive

(It´s my life)

My heart is like na open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I´m alive

It´s my life

Finalmente chegou ao sétimo andar, correu pelo corredor parando em frente a sala de número 723. Ficou na ponta dos pés espiando pelo visor da porta verificando se o professor já tinha começado a aula. Seu coração se encheu de alegria em não ver o professor, entrou mais calma e tentando recuperar o fôlego da corrida.

It´s my life

It´s now or never

I ain´t gonna live forever

I just want to live while I´m alive

(It´s my life)

My heart is like na open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I´m alive

It´s my life

Voz: 'Sente aqui Sakura.'

Sakura (virando-se para o rapaz que a chamava): 'Bom dia Makoto.'

Makoto (dando um estalinho): 'Bom dia. Está cada dia mais linda, coração.'

Voz: 'Como você é galanteador, Makoto. Chegou até me embrulhar o estômago.'

Makoto (para a jovem com um sorriso maldoso): 'Está com ciúmes, Kimura?'

Kimura (sorrindo debochando): 'Claro que não, só que este comentário foi um pouquinho assim... brega.'

Sakura: 'Deixe-o Kimura. Makoto é assim mesmo.'

Kimura: 'SOS Sakura, tudo para salvar seu namorado.'

A jovem sorriu.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Bom dia Kimura.'

Kimura: 'Bom dia.'

Sakura se acomodou ao lado do namorado e amiga e ficou conversando com eles até o professor entrar em sala e começar mais uma das suas intermináveis aulas. A aula estava cada vez mais chata, Sakura mal conseguia ficar com os olhos abertos.

Makoto (sussurrando): 'Acho que as únicas pessoas que estão entendendo esta aula são aqueles cdfs lá da frente.'

Sakura concordou com a cabeça.

Kimura (a meia voz): 'Vocês ouviram o que aconteceu no alojamento da ΔPα?'

Os dois: 'Não. O que aconteceu?'

Kimura: 'Disseram-me que encontraram o corpo de um dos estudantes completamente mutilado.'

Sakura: 'Mutilado?'

Kimura: 'Isso mesmo. Andam dizendo que este não é o primeiro corpo que encontraram desta maneira, a reitoria tem feito de tudo para abafar os casos.'

Makoto: 'Que sinistro.'

Kimura: 'Parece que temos um assassino solto pelo campus.'

Sakura: 'Eu não gosto disso, Sinto arrepios por todo o corpo só em ouvir sobre isso.'

Makoto (abraçando a namorada): 'Isso é muito sério, não é pouca coisa mutilar um corpo.'

Sakura: 'Deve ser um louco'

Kimura: 'Pessoas assim deviam ser colocadas em celas.'

Makoto: 'Nessas horas é que eu defendo a pena de morte.'

Professor: 'Será que os três aí atrás poderiam me dizer o nome deste ligamento que estou mostrando para a turma?'

Os três permaneceram em silêncio constrangidos.

Professor: 'Era o que eu imaginei. Deveriam prestar mais atenção na minha aula ou acabarão não passando nesta disciplina.'

Makoto: 'Desculpe professor.'

Professor (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Não tenho nada a lhe desculpar senhor Makoto, deve pedir desculpas ao senhor mesmo quando tiver que fazer a minha disciplina novamente.'

A turma riu do comentário do professor e o rapaz ficou completamente sem graça. Sakura realmente detestava daquele professor.

& & &

Sakura: 'Eu o detesto, ele é simplesmente...'

Makoto (completando): 'Um imbecil.'

Sakura: 'Isso!'

Tomoyo (depois de parar de rir da história que os três colegas contaram): 'Assim não conseguirão passar nunca em anatomia.'

Kimura: 'Ele nos detesta.'

Makoto: 'Isso porque demos uma surra no time do Yanagisawa.'

Tomoyo: 'O filho dele?'

Kimura: 'Isso mesmo. O KΩε nunca serα pαreo para nós.'

Tomoyo: 'Pelo menos nos esportes.'

Sakura (orgulhosa): 'Isso mesmo!'

Tomoyo: 'Porque em notas eles são os melhores da faculdade inteira não importando em qual carreira.'

O grupo cai no chão com tudo com o comentário da cantora.

Makoto (recuperando-se): 'Grande coisa, eles só sabem ficar estudando como uns nerdes.'

Kimura: 'Eles são nerdes.'

Sakura: 'Acho que vou ter que estudar mais anatomia, senão, não passo mesmo.'

Kimura (colocando uma mão no ombro da amiga): 'Falta muito para as provas, não precisa se desesperar.'

Sakura: 'Não sei não, depois de hoje ele nunca mais vai largar do nosso pé.'

Tomoyo: 'Isso é verdade. Mas tente não pensar nisso agora. Daqui a pouco temos aula e você ainda nem tocou na sua comida. Além disso, você tem que levar uma coisa pra o nosso dormitório.'

Sakura: 'O quê?'

Tomoyo (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Oras o quê? Sakura acorda.'

Sakura (percebendo que a amiga se referia à comida de Kero): 'Ah claro, como poderia ter me esquecido.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo vendo a amiga batendo na testa): 'Você nunca foi boa em lembrar das coisas.'

Sakura sorri sem graça.

Kimura: 'Tem aula ainda hoje, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Não, eu só tenho ensaio do coral.'

Makoto: 'Quando será sua apresentação?'

Tomoyo: 'Daqui a dois meses. Mas...'

Kimura: 'Mas o quê?'

A morena inclinou o corpo a frente sendo copiada pelos colegas que se aproximaram como se ela fosse falar um grande segredo.

Tomoyo (baixinho): 'Encontrei com a Rika hoje e ela me disse que o reitor está pensando em cancelar todas as atividades do campus. Está havendo um boato de que estão acontecendo coisas estranhas aqui na universidade.

Kimura (quase gritando): 'Eu não disse a vocês.'

Makoto: 'Está falando dos assassinatos?'

Tomoyo: 'Não exatamente sobre os assassinatos. Mas é verdade que encontraram um corpo na ΔPα.'

Kimura: 'Isso está até parecendo filme de terror de segunda.'

Tomoyo: 'Acho melhor ficarmos atentos.'

Makoto (com voz assustadora): 'Será que é um fantasma que está atacando os estudantes.'

Sakura (tremendo-se): 'Fan... fan... fantasma...'

Kimura: 'Não seja ridículo Makoto, deve ser um maluco psicopata.'

Makoto: 'É, talvez seja um dos nerdes do KΩε que enlouqueceu de tanto que estudou. Mas nγo se preocupe meu amor, eu lhe defenderei do nerde maluco.'

Os quatro riram do comentário malicioso do colega.

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Tenho que ir agora. Vem comigo Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro. Até Makoto, Kimura.'

Makoto (enlaçando a cintura de Sakura): 'Espero você depois da aula para namorarmos um pouquinho, está bem?'

Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): 'Claro.'

& & &

À noite Sakura e Tomoyo contaram a Kero o que estava acontecendo no campus.

Kero (com os braçinhos cruzados e o rosto sério): 'Muito estranho...'

Sakura: 'O que é muito estranho, Kero?'

Kero: 'É que ontem de madrugada eu acordei com uma presença muito maligna.'

Sakura: 'Eu não senti nada.'

Kero (bravo): 'Claro, você dorme como uma pedra, sonhando com aquele seu namorado troglodita. O teto podia cair que você não estava nem aí.'

Sakura: 'E você fica no vídeo game e não quer saber de mais nada.'

Kero: 'Mas nunca me distraí no meu trabalho.'

Sakura: 'O que você quis dizer com isso?'

Tomoyo (interferindo): 'Vocês não vão começar a brigar novamente não é?'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo está certa, não vale a pena discutir com você.'

Kero: 'Concordo.'

Os dois viraram a cara um para o outro.

Tomoyo (tentando contornar o clima tenso entre os amigos): 'É verdade que sentiu uma presença maligna de madrugada, Kero?'

Kero: 'Sim, eu não pude identificar o que era mas...'

Sakura (vencida pela curiosidade): 'Fala logo, Kero! Estou ficando aflita desta maneira.'

Kero: 'Talvez esta presença seja a responsável por estes acontecimentos.'

Tomoyo: 'Precisamos investigar.'

Kero: 'Isto mesmo, está na hora de voltar a usar seus poderes Sakura.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'O quê?!'

Kero: 'Você é a única feiticeira da faculdade, é você que deve investigar esta presença.'

Sakura: 'Vocês estão malucos. Isso é coisa para a polícia resolver, não devemos nos meter.'

Tomoyo: 'A polícia não possui poderes mágicos.'

Sakura olha ainda meio abobalhada para os dois amigos.

Tomoyo (com estrelinhas nos olhos): 'Que maravilha, vou poder voltar a fazer roupas de batalha para você.'

Sakura e Kero caem no chão.

Sakura (sem graça): 'To...Tomoyo...'

Tomoyo (soltando risadinhas): 'E poderei filmar tudinho.'

Kero (tentando conter o entusiasmo de Tomoyo): 'Bem, primeiro Sakura deve ir até a cena do crime e investigar.'

Sakura (apavorada): 'Você quer que eu entre na irmandade? Eles nunca permitiriam isso.'

Kero: 'Por isso você deve invadir.'

Sakura: 'Invadir?! Enlouqueceu Kero?'

Kero: 'Só vejo esta solução.'

Sakura olhou para Tomoyo a fim de que a amiga a ajudasse a convencer Kero que aquela idéia era louca, mas a moça estava tão entusiasmada em preparar sua filmadora que nem prestou atenção no desespero de Sakura.

Kero (voando até a menina): 'Precisa proteger estes estudantes, Sakura. Você é a única que pode fazer isso, a única...'

Sakura (completando desanimada): 'Que tem poderes para isso. Já me convenceu Kero. Esta madrugada eu vou invadir a casa da ΔPα.'

Tomoyo: 'Isso! Está na hora da Card Master entrar em ação.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Tomoyo por favor...'

& & &

Eram três da manhã, Sakura usando a carta flutuação desceu pela janela até parar no jardim da sua irmandade. Correu pelas sombras até se aproximar da casa da ΔPα. _"Só Kero mesmo para me convencer a andar sozinha pelo campus de madrugada com um maluco à solta. Ninguém merece um guardião de araque como aquele."_

Parou encostada à parede do prédio que abrigava a irmandade. Não viu janela alguma aberta. Usou a carta Através para passar pelas paredes e entrar no enorme salão. Não havia ninguém, em silêncio subiu as escadas procurando o quarto onde estaria com faixas interditando-o, aquela seria a cena do crime. (Cara, isso soou como Sherlock Homes)

Quase foi descoberta por um casal de namorados que desrespeitou as regras e namoravam numa das salas de estudo do prédio. Encontrou o que procurava, um dos quartos estava com os dizeres de interditado. Abriu a porta com cuidado, estranhou que ela estivesse aberta, entrou devagar olhando para os lados, estava tudo escuro pensou em usar a carta Luz, mas precisava primeiro fechar a porta para não perceberem. Foi quando sentiu ser pega por trás, ela tentou gritar, mas tamparam-lhe a boca impedindo-a.

Voz (sussurrando): 'Não grite.'

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça. Aos poucos a mão destampou a boca de Sakura, mas não a soltou.

Voz: 'O que está fazendo aqui?'

Sakura (nervosa): 'Só fiquei curiosa sobre a história que andam contando no campus.'

Voz: 'Menina tola.'

Sakura: 'Tola é sua vovózinha. Quem você pensa que é?'

A pessoa finalmente soltou Sakura que devido à imensa escuridão não conseguia enxergar nada, adoraria usar a carta luz para ver o idiota que lhe deu o susto. Ela apenas afastou-se esbarrando num móvel qualquer do quarto.

Sakura: 'Espera aí, o que você está fazendo aqui?'

Voz: 'Não lhe interessa o que estou fazendo, é melhor cair fora.'

Sakura ficou mais irritada com a arrogância dele. Quem o todo poderoso pensava que era? De repente ela sentiu uma forte presença maligna, só poderia ser daquela pessoa que estava no quarto com ela na escuridão (Ooooh!). Não pensou duas vezes para pegar a carta Luz.

Sakura: 'Luz!!!'

Voz: 'Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!'

O quarto ficou iluminado, mostrando assim Sakura e um jovem alto de cabelos castanhos segurando um talesmã chinês em chamas mágicas. Os dois fitaram-se por algum tempo não acreditando que estavam um a frente do outro. Não tinham coragem suficiente de falar alguma coisa. Este momento poderia ter durado horas se não ouvissem passos e vozes de alguns estudantes vindo pelo corredor.

Voz: 'Eu ouviu vozes vindo do quarto do Midori.'

Voz: 'É melhor chamarmos a polícia.'

Voz: 'Não, vamos pegar o desgraçado e acabar com ele nós mesmos.'

Voz: 'Está maluco? O cara é um assassino.'

Sakura olhou para a porta, daí a alguns segundos seria encontrada com o báculo na mão na cena de um crime.

Voz: 'Estou vendo luz no quarto.'

Syaoran (correndo até a janela e abrindo-a): 'Conjuração das flores do vento. Vamos sair daqui logo.'

Sakura não pensou duas vezes, correu até a janela e pulou na nuvem de vento formada por Li para que flutuassem no ar. Pousaram no chão e se encolheram na sombra de um muro que estava perto. Viram os estudantes olharem pela janela do quarto, a fim de procurar alguém correndo pelo jardim da irmandade. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, ouvindo apenas a respiração um do outro ofegante. Depois de alguns segundos perceberam que o perigo havia passado.

Syaoran e Sakura (ao mesmo tempo): 'O que está fazendo aqui?...Estudando, oras.'

Sakura (depois de um tempo): 'Quando voltou da China?'

Syaoran: 'Há um mês.'

Sakura: 'Você estuda aqui?'

Syaoran: 'Sim.'

Sakura: 'Mas, você não me falou nada.'

Syaoran: 'Perdemos o contato há mais de cinco anos Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei, mas podia ter me avisado.'

Syaoran: 'E como você queria que eu fizesse isso?'

Sakura: 'Sei lá.'

Syaoran desmaterializou a espada e deu um longo suspiro. Sakura também transformou o báculo em chave novamente.

Syaoran: 'Está em que irmandade?'

Sakura: 'Kαβ.'

Syaoran (caminhado): 'Vamos, eu levo você até lá.'

Sakura correu e começou a caminhar com ele, não acreditando que seu amigo e namoradinho de infância estava ali, ao seu lado.

Syaoran: 'Não entendo porque está morando aqui, sua casa era tão perto.'

Sakura: 'Sim é verdade, mas depois que papai morreu...'

Syaoran: 'Sinto muito.'

Sakura: 'Tudo bem, eu estou bem agora. Sei que ele está junto da mamãe e deve estar muito feliz.'

Li olhou para ela e viu que seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Sakura: 'Bem, depois que papai morreu, eu fiquei meio que sozinha. Touya já estava morando com Yukito e eu não queria atrapalhar a vida deles, mesmo os dois insistindo muito para que eu ficasse morando com eles. Preferi vir para cá e morar num dos quartos do alojamento. Assim não dou trabalho para ninguém.'

Syaoran: 'Deve ter sentido muito a mudança.'

Sakura: 'Nem tanto, Tomoyo e Kero vieram comigo.'

Syaoran: 'Aquela bola de pêlo está aqui com você?'

Sakura fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

Sakura: 'Ele não fica sempre. Mas e você?'

Syaoran: 'Depois que eu terminei meu treinamento, eu tinha que me preparar para assumir os negócios da família por isso vim para cá estudar administração.'

Sakura: 'É verdade, aqui é uma das melhores faculdades de administração do mundo. Mas foi só por isso?'

Syaoran (relutando um pouco): 'Não exatamente.'

Sakura: 'Como assim? Não vai me dizer que veio por causa da nossa promessa?'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Não só por isso.'

Sakura (sem jeito): 'Mas por isso também?'

Syaoran: 'Fique calma, não vim lhe cobrar nada. Éramos crianças quando fizemos aquela promessa. Não tinha sentido continuar com ela depois de tanto tempo.'

Sakura (aliviada): 'Graças a Deus. Ficaria muito sem graça se viesse cobrar.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe com relação a isso.'

Sakura (encarando-o): 'Então por que voltou?'

Syaoran: 'Isso eu não posso falar.'

Sakura (arqueando uma sobrancelha): 'Como assim? O que está me escondendo?'

Syaoran: 'Nada de importante. Coisas particulares.'

Sakura (controlando a curiosidade): 'Claro. Tudo bem se não quiser contar.'

Syaoran: 'Obrigado.'

Sakura (tentando mudar de assunto): 'E em que irmandade está?'

Syaoran: 'Na KΩε.'

Sakura sorriu lembrando do comentário de Makoto sobre os estudantes desta irmandade.

Syaoran: 'Por quê está rindo?'

Sakura: 'Nada não.'

Syaoran: 'Já sei, é sobre a fama que os estudantes de lá têm.'

Sakura: 'Desculpe-me. Foi incontrolável.'

Syaoran: 'Tudo bem. Não ligo para isso.'

Os dois ficaram um tempo caminhando em silêncio. Até chegarem ao prédio da irmandade Kαβ.

Sakura: 'Chegamos. Kero e Tomoyo devem estar me esperando aflitíssimos.'

Syaoran: 'Bem, eu vou indo.'

Sakura: 'Syaoran!'

Syaoran (voltando-se para ela): 'Hã?'

Sakura: 'Eu queria que soubesse por mim que eu estou namorando um rapaz.'

Era melhor um fim trágico do que uma tragédia sem fim. Ela sabia que ele deveria saber aquilo por ela e não por outras pessoas, ou na pior das hipóteses presenciasse uma cena entre ela e Makoto. Li ficou quieto alguns segundos fazendo Sakura sentir uma fisgada no peito.

Syaoran (finalmente): 'Tudo bem.'

Sakura: 'Eu queria ter lhe falado antes, mas...'

Syaoran (interrompendo-a): 'A culpa foi minha. Meu treinamento não permitia que eu me comunicasse com outras pessoas. Imaginei que não poderia ter me esperado por tanto tempo.'

Sakura: 'Mas você cumpriu sua parte voltando para o Japão, eu é que não consegui cumprir. Não acreditei que voltaria...'

Syaoran: 'É verdade que eu voltei, mas isso não significa que eu voltei por você.'

Sakura (incomodada com a colocação dele): 'É.'

Syaoran: 'Bem...'

Sakura (interrompendo-o): 'Mas podemos ser amigos não é?'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Claro.'

Sakura (estendendo a mão): 'Amigos novamente.'

Syaoran (apertando a mão da jovem): 'Amigos.'

Os dois ficaram um tempo se olhando com as mãos dadas. No fundo um estava reparando no outro, em como tinham mudado depois de mais de seis anos de separação. Sakura admirava Li, como ele havia se tornado um rapaz lindo, com o corpo muito bem definido pelos anos de treinamento duro. Apenas o olhar penetrante e a cabeleira rebelde permaneciam do Syaoran menino. As feições do rosto se tornaram muito mais duras e masculinas, mostrando a marca da barba deixada por fazer.

Li por sua vez admirava a bela moça que Sakura havia se tornado, não que Sakura algum dia tivesse sido feia muito pelo contrário, mas agora o corpo que antes era reto ganhara inúmeras curvas, acentuadas pela roupa colada negra que a jovem usava para invadir a irmandade. O rosto delicado apenas ganhou mais vida com a leve maquiagem e os cabelos continuavam curtos apenas um pouco despenteados devido à agitação dos últimos acontecimentos.

Syaoran (soltando a mão de Sakura): 'Bem acho que já vou. Hiroshi pode sentir minha falta no quarto.'

Sakura: 'É seu companheiro de quarto?'

Li confirmou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Nos vemos por aí.'

Sakura: 'Qualquer coisa, já sabe onde me procurar.'

Syaoran: 'Você também. Boa noite.'

Sakura: 'Boa noite.'

Usando a carta flutuação, Sakura entrou no quarto pela janela. Li correu até o seu dormitório.

Sakura entrou pela janela e encontrou Kero e Tomoyo esperando-a

Kero: 'E aí, encontrou alguma coisa?'

Sakura não ouviu o que o amiguinho perguntou, assim que entrou pela janela virou para trás e apenas viu o vulto de Li sumir na escuridão.

Kero: 'Você está me ouvindo, Sakura?'

Tomoyo (estranhando aquela distração da amiga): 'Está tudo bem com você?'

Sakura (virando-se finalmente para eles): 'Claro.'

Kero (irritadíssimo): 'E aí? Achou ou não achou alguma coisa?'

Sakura (batendo com a mão na testa): 'IH acabei esquecendo de procurar.'

Kero (não acreditando): 'Como é que é? Você foi até lá e se esqueceu de procurar algo suspeito?'

Sakura (tentando se explicar): 'Sabem quem eu encontrei no quarto do rapaz que morreu?'

Tomoyo e Kero: 'Quem?!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'O Syaoran.'

Tomoyo: 'O Li?'

Kero: 'O Moleque?'

Sakura: 'Ele mesmo. Ele está tão diferente. Eu só o reconheci por causa da magia que ele usou.'

Tomoyo: 'Ele usou magia em você?'

Sakura: 'Não em mim.'

Kero: 'Já sei, ele é o assassino!'

Sakura: 'Não viaja, Kero.'

Kero: 'Você é que sempre o protege. Aposto como aquele treinamento deixou-o maluco, como se precisasse de alguma coisa para ele ter se tornado maluco.'

Tomoyo: 'Kero, você é que enlouqueceu agora com uma teoria tão sem pé nem cabeça. Li nunca faria isso. Esqueceu que ele ajudou a Sakura a capturar muitas cartas Clow?'

Kero: 'Mas na verdade ele estava a fim era de ficar com as cartas Clow.'

Sakura: 'Mas depois do julgamento ele ficou no Japão para me ajudar a transformar as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura. Ele não tinha mais nenhum interesse nas cartas.'

Kero: 'Mas nessa ocasião ele estava a fim era de ficar com você.'

Sakura (envergonhada): 'Kero!'

Kero: 'Viu como eu tenho razão? Este moleque age sempre com algum propósito.'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura nunca se importou com isso.'

Kero: 'É porque ela também não bate bem da cabeça. Como alguém em sã consciência iria gostar que um moleque mal educado como o Li?'

Sakura (irritadíssima): 'Não fala isso, se Makoto um dia souber disso vai ficar maluco.'

Kero: 'Não, outro maluco é demais para mim.'

Tomoyo (com estrelinhas nos olhos): 'Isso até parece novela, o antigo amor retorna para enfrentar o novo amor. Qual será o mais forte?'

Sakura: ' Nem vem que não tem. Conversei com ele e contei tudo.'

Tomoyo: 'Contou que não o esperou como havia prometido?'

Sakura (um pouco triste): 'Contei. E ele me disse que não ficou chateado.'

Tomoyo: 'Como assim não ficou? Ele voltou para que então?'

Sakura: 'Ele não disse. Mas deixou claro que não foi só por mim.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas foi por você também.'

Sakura (com um leve sorriso): 'Vendo por esse lado.'

Tomoyo: 'É claro que voltou por você. Li sempre foi muito orgulhoso. Não queria levar um fora seu.'

Kero (intrometendo-se): 'Isso é verdade. Aquele moleque era muito orgulhoso. Não deve ter mudado muito, certos defeitos permanecem por toda a eternidade.'

Sakura: 'Espero que ele tenha me esquecido, agora estou com Makoto e gosto muito dele.'

Tomoyo: 'Será?'

Sakura (confusa): 'Será o quê?'

Tomoyo: 'Que você realmente ama o Makoto?'

Sakura: 'Claro. Ele é um rapaz bonito, inteligente, bonzinho...'

Tomoyo: 'E parecido com o seu pai. Assim como o Yukito.'

Sakura: 'O que você quer dizer com isso, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Nada não. Acho que vou dormir, tenho aula daqui a poucas horas.'

Kero: 'É verdade. Você também Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Vou tomar um banho, depois irei dormir.'

Kero (voando até sua gaveta): 'Boa noite.'

Sakura soltou um longo suspiro e foi até o banheiro tomar um banho e trocar de roupa para ir dormir.

Tomoyo (para a amiga que se deitava): 'E o que você sentiu quando viu o Li?'

Sakura: 'Ainda acordada, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo (insistindo): 'O que você sentiu quando o viu?'

Sakura: 'Como assim?'

Tomoyo: 'Oras Sakura, sentiu alguma coisa?'

Sakura (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Eu não sei direito o que eu senti, é algo diferente. Syaoran foi uma pessoa muito importante para mim, quando eu estava capturando as cartas e me ajudou muito num dos momentos mais difíceis, mas agora... eu não sei...'

Tomoyo: 'E ele? O que ele falou?'

Sakura: 'Acho que ele pensa o mesmo que eu. É óbvio que naquela época não sabíamos direito o que estávamos sentindo um pelo outro, éramos crianças demais para saber o que era.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas agora não são mais.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei, por isso achamos melhor ficarmos apenas como amigos.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas é só amizade que você sentiu por ele quando o viu?'

Sakura abriu um enorme sorriso e ficou vermelha.

Sakura: 'Na verdade...bem...na verdade...'

Tomoyo (morrendo de curiosidade): 'Na verdade...'

Sakura: 'Ai, ai, ai... ele tá está tão bonito.'

Tomoyo riu da amiga que estava completamente envergonhada, em muito se lembrava a época em que ela achava que era apaixonada por Yukito.

& & &

Na manhã seguinte, como era de se imaginar, Sakura, atrasada, saiu de seu quarto no dormitório e correu pelo campus até a quadra de esportes onde teria um jogo de vôlei com o pessoal do período acima. Neste jogo, a turma de Educação físcia treinaria o que aprenderam sobre as regras desta modalidade de esport. Todos da turma já estavam prontos esperando a professora.

Sakura: 'Ainda bem que desta vez quem se atrasou foi a professora.'

Kimura: 'É verdade. Já até acostumei a montar um relatório para você do começo das aulas.'

Sakura: 'Foi mal. O Makoto veio nos assistir jogar?'

Kimura: 'Makoto, olha só quem chegou antes do jogo começar?'

Makoto: '...'

Kimura: 'Terra para Makoto. Terra para Makoto.'

Makoto (sem graça): 'Desculpe. Oi coração. (disse dando um estalinho em Sakura).'

Sakura (fingindo estar chateada): 'O que lhe deixou tão distraído que nem viu que eu cheguei?'

Makoto (voltando a olhar para a quadra ao lado): 'É que... bem, o pessoal do KΩε estγo jogando na outra quadra.'

Kimura (fazendo pouco caso): 'E daí? O que a gente pode aprender com aqueles nerdes?'

Makoto: 'Eles estão jogando futebol.'

Kimura (ainda sem entender): 'E DAÍ?'

Makoto (olhando para a amiga): 'Daí que aquele cara ali joga pra caramba, ainda não percebeu que está todo mundo olhando para ele?'

Kimura: 'Só os amiguinhos nerdes dele.'

Sakura e Kimura repararam no que Makoto apontava e viram que realmente todos os alunos estavam prestando atenção no jogo entre veteranos e calouros do KΩε.

Sakura sentiu as faces novamente esquentaram vendo Li jogar sem camisa, com certeza não era só ela que reparava no belo físico do rapaz.

Kimura (de boca aberta): 'Ai-meu-Deus! Quem é este deus grego?'

& & &

À tarde, Sakura, Makoto e Kimura se encontraram com Tomoyo e Takeshi, um dos colegas de aula de Tomoyo que também fazia parte da irmandade Kαβ, Naoko, que estava cursado jornalismo e Yamasaki, que cursava histσria, no pαtio principal da faculdade para conversarem no intervalo das aulas.

Takeshi (depois de ouvir de Makoto sobre o jogo do KΩε): 'Quer dizer que eles finalmente conseguiram um atacante razoαvel.'

Makoto: 'Você precisa ver o cara jogando, é melhor nós começarmos a levantar a galera para treinar senão a gente é que vai levar um banho dos nerdes.'

Yamasaki: 'Ele também representa perigo para a minha irmandade.'

Makoto: 'Para todas. Esse cara joga muito.'

Naoko: 'Acho que vou entrevistá-lo para o jornal do campus.'

Kimura: 'Isso mesmo, e coloca umas fotos dele também.'

Naoko (entusiasmada): 'Por quê? Ele é bonitinho?'

Kimura: 'Ele é um Deus Grego!'

Makoto: 'Ué já se esqueceu que ele é um nerde Kimura?'

Kimura: 'Ele pode até ser um nerde, mas é um nerde-deus-grego.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas vocês sabem quem é o rapaz?'

Sakura (baixinho para que os outros não ouvissem): 'É o Syaoran.'

Tomoyo: 'O Li?!'

Todos olharam para as duas rapidamente.

Yamasaki: 'Vocês estão falando de Syaoran Li?'

Takeshi: 'Vocês o conhecem?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro, eu, a Sakura, o Yamasaki e a Naoko fomos colegas dele no primário...'

Kimura: 'Como é?! Vocês conhecem aquele Apolo?'

Naoko: 'Ele ficou tão lindo assim?'

Kimura: 'Sem comentários.'

Takeshi: 'Aposto que ele é como qualquer um da KΩε.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Se vocês conhecerem Li, vão ver que ele pode até ser muito bom nas notas, mas está longe de ser um nerde convencional.'

Makoto: 'O que você quer dizer com isso?'

Tomoyo (espantada): 'Sakura não contou? Ele era tão bom quanto a Sakura na educação física no colégio, além do que, pertence a uma família de várias gerações de guerreiros chineses.' (falou contando nos dedos as qualidades de Li)

Yamasaki: 'Estamos ferrados. Li era o melhor.'

Sakura (mais sem graça ainda): 'É verdade. O Syaoran era muito bom nos esportes e lutava muito bem.'

Makoto: 'Syaoran...não sabia que vocês se tratam com tanta intimidade.'

Naoko: 'Kinomoto e Li foram namoradinhos...'

Sakura (vermelhona): 'Não!'

Kimura (zombando): 'Namoradinhos é? Sempre foi tão tímida Kinomoto.'

Sakura: 'Bem isso já foi há muito tempo...'

Takeshi: 'Esse cara deve ser um vassourinha...'

Kimura: 'Também, lindo como ele é, as meninas só falavam nele depois do jogo de vôlei. E você quietinha, não é Kinomoto?!'

Sakura (ainda vermelha): 'Bem...é que nós perdemos o contato há muito tempo...'

Takeshi: 'Bem, agora nós já sabemos quem é o inimigo, precisamos alertar o pessoal e treinar, eu não vou querer perder um jogo de futebol para os nerdes da KΩε.'

Makoto: 'Nem eu.'

Tomoyo: 'Homens, só pensam em cerveja e futebol.'

Takeshi (sorrindo para Tomoyo): 'Esqueceu-se do principal minha querida Daidouji: Mulheres! Homens só pensam em cerveja, futebol e mulheres.'

Yamasaki riu com gosto. As meninas também, o único que permanecia sério era Makoto.

Todos foram para suas aulas, deixando apenas Sakura e Makoto sozinhos.

Makoto: 'Por que não me contou antes?'

Sakura: 'Achei que não tinha importância.'

Makoto: 'Acha mesmo que não tem importância o fato do cara que você disse ter esperado por quase cinco anos ter voltado?'

Sakura: 'Eu não o esperei, não estou namorando você?'

Makoto: 'Isso depois de eu ter ficado quase um ano no seu pé. Com o apoio da Daidouji e do pessoal.'

Sakura: 'Makoto, estamos namorando e é isso que importa.'

Makoto: 'Quando você o encontrou?'

Sakura: 'Ontem.'

Makoto (enciumado): 'Ontem? Onde?'

Sakura (mentindo): 'Bem..hã...quando estava indo para a irmandade.'

Makoto: 'Mas eu falei com você antes de ir para o dormitório, por que não me contou?'

Sakura: 'Já lhe disse que eu não dei importância para isso.'

Makoto: 'Mas eu dou. Tenho medo de lhe perder Sakura. Eu te amo.'

Sakura: 'Pois não se preocupe com isso.'

Makoto então beijou sua namorada docemente.

& & &

Sakura andava devagar pelo campus. Não tinha vontade de assistir aula, seus pensamentos estavam em quem menos queria que estivessem: Syaoran. Por mais que dissesse a si mesma que não importava ele voltar ou não, que isso não afetaria a sua vida, ela não conseguia acreditar. Makoto tinha razão, era claro que a volta de Li mexia com ela. Ela imaginou por quase cinco anos a volta dele. Em como ele voltaria, como estava...e estava lindo. Não que Makoto não fosse bonito, mas Syaoran tinha uma beleza diferente, aquele ar sério e ao mesmo tempo inquieto era surpreendentemente envolvente. Sakura resolveu andar mais rápido, precisava realmente ir para a aula. Até que para variar, esbarrou em alguém.

Sakura (pegando os livros do chão): 'Desculpe.'

Syaoran: 'Pelo jeito continua a mesma desastrada de sempre.'

Sakura (encabulada): 'Mais ou menos.'

Syaoran: 'Eu queria falar com você e com o Kerberus.'

Sakura: 'Ele não pode sair voando por aí.'

Syaoran (levantando uma das sobrancelhas): 'Eu sei disso.'

Sakura: 'E como você vai falar com ele?'

Syaoran: 'No seu dormitório.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Ah não sei não, o Makoto pode não gostar. Aí ele vai brigar comigo, aí eu...'

Syaoran: 'Quando decidir me procure. Meu quarto é o 405. OK? Tenho que ir, estou atrasado para a minha aula.'

Sakura tentou argumentar, mas Li já tinha se afastado. _" Ai, ai, ai...O que eu faço agora?"_

Continua.


	2. Morte no Campus

Capítulo 02: Mortes no campus

À noitinha, Sakura foi até o prédio onde abrigava a irmandade KΩε. Jα tinha falado com Tomoyo e a amiga até se entusiasmou querendo saber o que Li havia descoberto sobre os assassinatos, além da enorme curiosidade de revê-lo. Foi até a portaria com um bilhete que dizia que estava confirmado. Perguntou para um dos rapazes onde podia encontrar as caixinhas de correio para colocar o bilhete, mas este lhe disse que a correspondência era colocada debaixo das portas do dormitório. Não tinha jeito, tinha que ir até o quarto 405. _"Se deixar para alguém entregar, poderiam ler e pensar mal de mim e contariam para Makoto e... nem quero pensar."_

Sakura caminhava constrangida pelos corredores da irmandade. Parou em frente à porta e fez menção emde colocar o bilhete por baixo, mas ela não soube porque preferiu bater. Ouviu um 'já vai' do outro lado.

Li atendeu e ficou surpreso em ver Sakura ali.

Sakura (sem jeito): 'Oi. Eu vim dizer que está tudo certo para hoje à noite.'

Li percebeu que alguns colegas estavam olhando para os dois.

Syaoran: 'Entra.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Acho melhor não.'

Syaoran (olhando espantado para ela): 'Quero lhe mostrar algo, não precisa ter medo de mim.'

Sakura olhou para os lados e viu alguns estudantes comentarem maldosamente sobre ela e Li, sentiu-se completamente envergonhada.

Syaoran (para os estudantes): 'Não têm mais o que fazer ou nunca viram uma garota na vida?'

Os rapazes ficaram sem graça e saíram.

Syaoran: 'Será que agora a senhorita pode entrar?'

Sakura: 'Mas rapidinho. Lembre-se, sou uma menina comprometida.'

Syaoran (brincando): 'Claro. Por favor entre senhorita comprometida.'

Sakura entrou no dormitório e mesmo que não quisesse, analisou-o. Tudo estava muito bem arrumado e era muito parecido com o seu. Duas camas, duas mesas de estudos, dois armários e duas mesas de cabeceira onde podia ver várias fotos. Li sentou-se na mesa de estudos, abriu o seu laptop e começou a digitar enquanto Sakura sentou beirada na cama que parecia ser a dele e ficou vendo as fotos onde reconheceu a família Li, sua mãe e suas irmãs. Num outro porta-retrato estava uma foto dele junto com Wei e Meilyn.

Sakura (lembrando-se da amiga): 'Como está a Meilyn?'

Syaoran (ainda com os olhos na tela do computador): 'Está bem, irá se casar daqui a alguns meses.'

Sakura: 'Casar... que bom. Mas e a faculdade?'

Syaoran: 'As mulheres da minha família não fazem faculdades.'

Sakura: 'Isso é machismo.'

Syaoran (olhando para ela): 'Não, isso é tradição.'

Sakura: 'Mas como assim? Elas apenas são preparadas para se casarem?'

Syaoran (calmamente): 'Isso mesmo.'

Sakura: 'Isto é um absurdo, não acredito que Meilyn se sujeitou a isso. Logo ela, que parecia tão independente.'

Syaoran: 'Apenas os homens são criados para cuidarem do patrimônio da família, a esposa deve apenas se preocupar em cuidar dos filhos e do marido, além de preparar eventos sociais e tradicionais. Oras, não é algo tão ruim assim.'

Sakura (ainda revoltada): 'Deve estar muito feliz, quem sabe agora devem estar treinando uma moça para ser sua esposa.'

Syaoran (virando-se para o computador): 'Provavelmente.'

Sakura: 'Como é que é?'

Syaoran: 'Por quê o espanto.? Não foi você que disse isso? Eu apenas confirmei.'

Sakura: 'Mas...você já escolheu a sua noiva, ou é sua família que também vai escolher isso para você?'

Syaoran: 'Não, eu ainda não escolhi, lembre-se que eu estava comprometido com você até ontem.'

Sakura: 'Não pensei que tinha levado a sério aquela promessa.'

Syaoran (fitando-a novamente, sério): 'Tenho apenas uma palavra, Sakura. Se você não levou a sério a sua parte eu não posso fazer nada.'

Sakura (sem encará-lo): 'Mas você não deu sinal de vida e disse que não veio por mim.'

Syaoran: 'Não quero discutir isso com você. Você está namorando um outro cara e eu vou escolher uma noiva bem bonita para mim. Ok?'

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Você é um insensível!'

Syaoran: 'Não seja criança, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'E você é um machista egoísta. Que nem liga para quem vai se casar.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Claro que ligo. Ligo para se ela for linda e faça tudo que eu mandar.'

Sakura (revoltada): 'Eu não acredito. Ninguém merece você, Syaoran Li.'

Syaoran (virando-se para o computador): 'Consegui entrar no sistema. Esquece este assunto e vem cá ver uma coisa.'

Sakura se aproximou de Li, observando a tela do computador.

Sakura: 'O que é isso?'

Syaoran: 'SRDPT. Sistema de Rastreamento de Dados da Polícia de Tomoeda.'

Sakura (assustada): 'Mas isso é confidencial. Você não poderia ter entrado.'

Syaoran (enquanto batia no teclado): 'Nada como um computador e um modem para você se tornar um criminoso.'

Sakura: 'O que você está fazendo?'

Syaoran: 'Olha, é isso que eu queria lhe mostrar. Incidentes na faculdade de Tomoeda.'

Na tela apareceu uma lista com três nomes. Li clicou no primeiro deles. Apareceu uma foto de um rapaz e sua ficha.

Sakura (lendo as informações da ficha): 'Yamashi Riko. 20 anos. Estudante de direito. Morto dia 23 de janeiro deste ano... Espera aí, isso faz menos de três meses.'

Syaoran: 'Isso mesmo e olha o que diz aqui. (falou apontando para a tela) Encontrado em seu dormitório na faculdade com o corpo mutilado.'

Sakura: 'Que horror...'

Syaoran: 'O outro estudante é Hushima Aiko e também foi encontrada da mesma maneira no dia 20 de fevereiro e o último é Midori Timu dia 25 março.'

Sakura: 'Antes de ontem.'

Syaoran: 'Isso prova que tem alguma coisa atacando os estudantes. Entrei no sistema do IML, lá eles têm o relatório das autópsias, mas o interessante é que não determinaram a arma usada, levantaram a hipótese de garras e caninos, mas quem acreditaria em lobisomem? Ah além disso foi constatado que algumas partes do corpo sumiram.'

Sakura (séria): 'O que você acha que pode ser?'

Syaoran: 'Eu realmente não sei, mas tenho certeza que não pode ter sido feito por um psicopata qualquer.'

Sakura: 'Acha que pode ser algo não humano?'

Syaoran: 'Isso é que eu estava pesquisando, mas não encontrei nada. Por isso queria falar com Kerberus, talvez ele saiba de alguma coisa ou pelo menos me dê uma pista.'

Sakura: 'Ele disse que sentiu uma presença maligna muito forte na noite que Midori foi encontrado morto.'

Syaoran: 'Eu também. E também senti no dia que nos encontramos. Mas acredito que como usamos nossos poderes, ele se assustou e fugiu.'

Sakura: 'É verdade, me lembro que pensei que fosse de você aquela presença maligna.'

Syaoran: 'Também pensei a mesma coisa.'

Sakura: 'Mas o que vamos fazer agora? Tem alguma coisa matando as pessoas no campus da faculdade que pode não ser humano.'

Syaoran (fechando o laptop): 'Precisamos saber mais sobre as vítimas. No arquivo da polícia não tinha nada comum entre eles, apenas que eram estudantes daqui.'

Sakura: 'Mas onde vamos achar estas informações?'

Li ficou em silêncio enquanto olhava para Sakura. De repente sentiu medo de que alguma coisa a atacasse da mesma maneira que àqueles três jovens.

Syaoran: 'Nunca me perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse com você.'

Sakura sorriu. Será que voltara a se apaixonar por Li? E o que realmente sentia por Makoto? Nesta hora Hiroshi entrou no quarto e viu o casal.

Hiroshi (sem graça): 'Desculpe, estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? Deveria ter me dito que iria trazer uma garota hoje Li.'

Syaoran: 'Não é nada disso que está pensando. Ela é minha amiga.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Isso mesmo.'

Hiroshi: 'Amiga? Sei. A mesma que fez você chegar de madrugada?'

Syaoran: 'Fui apenas resolver alguns problemas.'

Hiroshi (sorrindo): 'Quatro da manhã. Sei que tipo de problemas você teve que resolver.'

Sakura: 'Não é nada disso que está pensando, somos amigos de infância.'

Hiroshi: 'Tudo bem, não estou julgando nada. Só estou pedindo para o Li me avisar quando trouxer uma garota para eu não chegar numa hora constrangedora.'

Sakura (em total desespero): 'Não, não é nada disso.'

Syaoran: 'Pode deixar Hiroshi, da próxima vez eu aviso.'

Hiroshi: 'Então estamos combinados, quando eu trouxer uma garota também lhe aviso, certo?'

Syaoran (tentando quebra o clima): 'Hiroshi, esta é Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura este é Hiroshi Suzuki, meu colega de quarto.'

Os dois cumprimentaram-se polidamente.

Syaoran (depois olhando para Sakura): 'Depois a gente termina aquela nossa conversa.'

Sakura: 'É melhor eu ir indo.'

Syaoran: 'Acompanho você.'

Sakura: 'Está bem. Tchau Suzuki.'

Hiroshi: 'Tchau.'

Li e Sakura saíram do quarto e caminharam pelos corredores do prédio da irmandade.

Syaoran: 'Não liga. É uma irmandade só de homens, é normal reagirem assim quando vêem uma garota bonita.'

"Ele disse bonita, ele me acha bonita..."

Sakura: 'É um pouco constrangedor apenas. Seu amigo pensou mal da gente.'

Syaoran: 'Está com medo da sua reputação senhorita Kinomoto?'

Sakura: 'Não é nada disso. Só não quero que Makoto pense mal de mim.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe. Eu dou um jeito em Hiroshi, além disso ele não nos viu fazer nada de constrangedor.'

Sakura: 'Nem vai ver...'

Syaoran: 'Se é isso que quer...'

Sakura (encarando Li): 'O que você disse?'

Syaoran: 'Nada.'

Sakura: 'Não, você disse que era o que eu queria.'

Syaoran: 'Se ouviu, por que me perguntou?'

Sakura: 'Porque eu não acreditei. Você acha que eu sou uma dessas garotas que ficam babando por você?'

Syaoran: 'Babando? Não sabia que era tão popular assim.'

Sakura: 'Eu tenho um namorado e ele é muito ciumento.'

Syaoran: 'E você gosta muito dele e coisa e tal...'

Sakura: 'Já estou na porta. Não precisa me levar até a minha irmandade, eu sei o caminho.'

Syaoran: 'Está bem. Até a noite.'

Sakura: 'Tchau.'

Li acompanhou com os olhos Sakura caminhando em direção até o prédio da Kαβ como uma mostrenga. Soltou uma gargalhada gostosa ao reparar nisso.

& & &

Eram duas da madrugada quando Li bateu na janela do dormitório das meninas. Tomoyo abriu a janela.

Tomoyo: 'Li!'

O rapaz mal entrou pela janela e a jovem pulou no seu pescoço abraçando-o . Estava com saudades do amigo de infância.

Syaoran (abraçando-a): 'Olá Daidouji! Também estava com saudades!'

Sakura observou os dois abraçados sentindo algo estranho no peito. Não era ciúmes da amiga, era um sentimento estranho, não tinha como negar que gostaria de estar no lugar de Tomoyo dando aquele forte abraço em Syaoran.

Li afastou-se da morena e a encarou.

Tomoyo (admirando Li): 'Você e a Kimura tinham razão, Sakura.'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Sobre o quê Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo (olhando para Li): 'Você está tudo de bom, Li.'

Syaoran sentiu as faces esquentarem com o elogio, olhou de relance para Sakura que estava mais vermelha que um tomate. Então a senhorita comprometida o achava bonito? Era maravilhoso saber disso.

Syaoran (tentando mudar de assunto): 'Desculpe a demora, mas tinha um casal de namorados embaixo da sua janela até agora.'

Tomoyo: 'Tudo bem. É melhor assim. A esta hora todo mundo está dormindo, podemos conversar em paz.'

Kero: 'Quando a Sakura me contou que estava aqui pensei que ela estava contando uma piada de muito mau gosto.'

Syaoran: 'Também não estou feliz em te ver bola de pêlo.'

Kero: 'Continua o mesmo moleque impertinente.'

Syaoran: 'E você continua o mesmo boneco de pelúcia metido.'

Tomoyo (sem graça): 'Vocês não vão começar a brigar, não é? Temos um mistério para resolver. Tem alguma coisa matando as pessoas aí fora.'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo tem razão.'

Syaoran (encarou Sakura): 'Contou a eles o que descobrimos?'

Sakura: 'Contei.'

Syaoran (fitando Kero): 'O que acha que pode ser?'

Kero: 'Ainda não tenho idéia. Lembro-me que Clow contava que existem muitas criaturas no submundo e de mundos paralelos, que às vezes conseguem passar pela barreira que separa o nosso mundo do delas.'

Tomoyo: 'Acredita que pode ser um desses seres?'

Kero: 'Talvez...Tomoeda é uma cidade com muito poder mágico, Clow sempre se referiu aqui como o centro da magia. Não foi à toa que ele escolheu um discípulo que vivesse aqui. Precisamos saber se estes estudantes tinham algo em comum ou são apenas vítimas aleatórias.'

Syaoran: 'Foi isso que eu também pensei.'

Sakura: 'Mas como saberemos?'

Tomoyo: 'Oras, nas fichas deles da faculdade. Vocês não têm os nomes, é só procurar na reitoria.'

Syaoran (batendo com a mão na testa): 'Isso, como não pensei nisso.'

Tomoyo sorriu gostando de sentir-se útil.

Sakura: 'Não está pensando em invadir a reitoria, não é? Se for pego pode até ser expulso.'

Syaoran: 'É um risco que tenho que correr.'

Kero: 'É melhor você ir com ele Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Eu? Por quê?'

Tomoyo: 'Oras, porque você é a heroína da minha história (da minha também) e eu já fiz uma roupa linda para você usar.' (falou mostrando um vestido verde)

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, como posso invadir a reitoria de vestido?'

Tomoyo (fazendo biquiinho): 'É verdade. Droga.'

Syaoran: 'Ela só iria atrapalhar. É melhor eu ir sozinho.'

Sakura (indignada): 'Atrapalhar, é? Pois eu vou com você, sabe-se lá se o assassino aparece e tenta atacar você.'

Syaoran: 'Não me diga que irá me salvar?'

Sakura: 'Como eu já fiz.'

Syaoran: 'Eu também já salvei a sua vida.'

Kero: 'Está bem... Está bem... vamos parar de discussão e começar a agir.'

Syaoran (indo até a janela): 'Eu vou indo.'

Sakura: 'Espera, eu já disse que vou com você. Tchau Kero, tchau Tomoyo...'

Tomoyo mal respondeu, estava demasiadamente triste por ter errado desta vez a roupa. Sakura ficou com pena.

Sakura (pegando o vestido das mãos da amiga): 'Eu vou com ele, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (abrindo o sorriso): 'Mesmo?'

Sakura: 'Claro, você é quem sempre fez as minhas roupas de card captor, não vai ser agora que irá mudar.'

Syaoran: 'Não temos tempo para isso.'

Sakura (correndo até o banheiro): 'Se você for sem mim, eu juro que mando trovão atras de você!'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Você não teria coragem.'

A jovem de olhos verdes voltou-se para trás e o encarou de forma ameaçadora.

Sakura: 'Quer apostar?'

Syaoran (depois de engolir a seco): 'Um minuto. Você tem apenas um minuto.'

Ela sorriu e correu até o banheiro para se trocar. Li estava impaciente, pensou em como as mulheres são tolas. Pensou no primeiro item para sua lista de escolha de noiva: não ser tola. Daqui a poucos minutos, Sakura saiu do banheiro num belo vestido estilo oriental verde. Li prendeu a respiração ao olhá-la tão linda. Pensou em reconsiderar o primeiro item da sua lista para a noiva ideal.

Tomoyo (com a câmera na mão filmando): 'Está linda Sakura.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Está bom mesmo?'

Tomoyo: 'Agora invoque o báculo como ensaiamos.'

Sakura: 'Vocês dois podem se virar?'

Kero: 'Para quê?'

Sakura (coçando a cabeça sem graça): 'É que eu tenho vergonha.'

Syaoran (impaciente): 'Anda logo Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Já vai, já vai. Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. LIBERTE-SE!'

Tomoyo (emocionada): 'Linda. Linda.'

Syaoran: 'Podemos ir?'

Sakura: 'Agora sim.'

Syaoran: 'Conjuração das flores do vento.'

Uma nuvem se formou e Li pulou nela. Sakura teve problemas ao pular pela janela com aquele vestido, não sabia se segurava o vestido para baixo, quando levantou a perna para subir no parapeito ou se segurava o báculo.

Os dois flutuaram até o chão e saíram correndo em direção à reitoria. Tomoyo ainda filmava os dois até se perderem na escuridão.

& & &

Sakura e Li foram se escondendo até a reitoria, onde pararam próximo ao imenso prédio administrativo. Tiveram inúmeros contratempos, já que a faculdade colocou quase um exército inteiro pelos pátios.

Sakura: 'Como vamos descobrir qual é a sala correta?'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei qual é. Como fui transferido tive que ir lá levar minha ficha da outra faculdade.'

Sakura: 'Bem e como vamos entrar?'

Syaoran: 'Elementar minha cara Sakura, use a carta Através oras.'

Sakura: 'Você voltou cheio de graça.'

Com a ajuda da carta, os dois entraram no hall do primeiro andar, subiram pelas escadas até o sexto andar tomando cuidado para não encontrarem o zelador ou algum segurança. Chegaram até uma sala trancada.

Syaoran: 'É esta. Use a carta Através novamente.'

Sakura: 'Não! Cadeado resolve isso.'

Syaoran (sorrindo de leve): 'Tem razão, Sakura.'

Ela invocou a carta que abriu com facilidade a tranca. Sorriu vitoriosa por usar uma carta certa na frente de Syaoran. No fundo queria que ele soubesse que ela com o tempo tinha aprendido a usar suas cartas. A sala cheirava a mofo, havia inúmeros fichários.

Syaoran: 'Procure os nomes. Devem estar em ordem alfabética.'

Sakura com a carta Luz, fez com que apenas a estrela do seu báculo ficasse iluminada, Li fez o mesmo com um dos seus talismãs. Os dois procuraram por mais de uma hora até encontrarem as três fichas. Sentaram numa mesa e com a fraca iluminação analisaram as fichas.

Sakura (baixinho): 'Não há nada em comum nas fichas. Nem as carreiras eram as mesmas.'

Syaoran: 'A única coisa em comum é que possuíam ótima saúde. Veja Madori era jogador de futebol, Hushima era jogadora de basquete e Yamashi fazia parte da equipe de natação.'

Sakura: 'Então o que enfrentamos persegue esportistas?'

Syaoran: 'Não, temo que o que enfrentamos mata para se alimentar. Como um animal fareja a melhor caça e a ataca.'

Sakura: 'Não fala assim que me dá arrepios.'

Syaoran: 'Temos um grande problema, esta criatura mata para sobreviver e não por pura maldade. Este tipo de inimigo é o pior porque ele não tem nada a perder.'

Sakura: 'Então devemos manda-lo para o lugar de onde veio, assim não precisamos matá-lo.'

Syaoran (mais sério que nunca): 'Não podemos fazer isso, quando um ser desse atravessa a barreira do seu mundo é por uma ocasião única, não tem como ficar transitando de um mundo para o outro.'

Sakura: 'Então teremos que matá-lo?'

Syaoran: 'Temos apenas esta solução, ou esta matança nunca irá terminar.'

Sakura ficou em silêncio, doía a alma pensar que teria que matar alguma criatura, seja ela de que mundo fosse.

Syaoran: 'Vamos embora logo, estou ouvindo passos.'

Guardaram rapidamente as pastas e encostaram-se à parede até o segurança passar pela porta. Li espiou e viu que ele continuava no corredor.

Syaoran (sussurrando): 'Não tem como sair por aqui.'

Sakura: 'Por onde iremos? As janelas estão todas trancadas.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que há uma carta que pode ajudar a gente, não é?'

Ela o fitou com os olhos arregalados e sorriu, agora finalmente se deu conta em como era maravilhoso ter Li ao seu lado auxiliando-a no uso de suas cartas. Ela tirou uma delas no baralho mágico e mostrou para Li que confirmou com um gesto, sorrindo.

Sakura: 'Vai Sono!'

O pobre homem tombou para o lado caindo no chão dormindo. Os dois jovens saíram finalmente do esconderijo, passaram pelo segurança e correram até a saída do prédio sem maiores problemas.

I know we´re just like old friends

We just can´t pretend

That lovers make amends

We are reasons so unreal

We can´t help bu fell

That something has been lost

Sakura: 'Foi muito legal!'

Li caminhava ao lado dela sorrindo.

Syaoran: 'Foi mesmo. Está usando bem as cartas.'

Sakura: 'Eu as uso melhor quando estou com você.'

Syaoran (virando-se para ela): 'Mesmo?'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Fico feliz em saber disso.'

Os dois coraram. Era incrível como sentiam-se constrangidos um ao lado do outro.

But please you know you´re just like me

Next time I promise we´ll be

Perfect

Perfect strangers down the line

Lovers out of time

Memories unwind

Syaoran (não deixando passar): 'Mas você anda muito lenta para decidir qual carta usar.'

Sakura: 'São tantas... as vezes eu me perco um pouco. Ainda mais que eu tenho usado-as pouco ultimamente!'

Syaoran: 'Entendo. Mas acho que agora você terá que voltar a treinar com Ywe.'

Sakura: 'Talvez...'

Syaoran: 'Bem, se quiser podermos treinar juntos.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Como antes?'

Syaoran: 'Quem sabe...'

So far i still know who you are

But now I wonder who I was...

Sakura: 'Lembra-se quando ficamos presos no labirinto no tempo Tsukimini?'

Syaoran (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Se não fosse a professora Mizuki estaríamos presos até hoje.'

Sakura: 'Nada disso. Nós daríamos um jeito.'

Syaoran (balançando a cabeça de leve): 'Você e este seu otimismo.'

Sakura: 'Hei Syaoran! Para tudo se tem um jeito!'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Ah é? Então porque você ficou como uma boba chorando quando estava na caverna tentando capturar Apagar, hem?'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Naquela ocasião eu estava com medinho... sabe como é? Aquelas histórias de fantasmas da Naoko me deixavam de cabelos em pé.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Aposto que até hoje elas lhe deixam.'

Sakura: 'Só um pouquinho agora...'

Syaoran: 'Sei...'

Sakura: 'Mas eu nunca tive tanto medo do que quando a carta Vácuo apareceu...'

Angel, you know it´s not the end

We´ll always be good friends

The letters have been sent on

Sakura (continuando): 'Eu pensei naquela hora que eu tinha perdido tudo. Meu pai, meu irmão, meus amigos, Tomoyo, Kero, minhas cartas... (ela virou-se para ele) e você.'

Li sentiu o coração começar a bater forma rápida.

Syaoran: 'Mas você conseguiu resolver tudo.'

Sakura: 'Não. Nós conseguimos resolver tudo. Eu prendi a carta e você...'

So Please, you always were so free

You´ll see, I promise we´ll be

Perfect

Perfect stranges when we meet

Strangers on the street

Lovers while we meet

Sakura: '... você sacrificou seu sentimento mais importante.'

Li parou de caminhar e segurou o braço da jovem para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Syaoran: 'Você esqueceu do que aconteceu?'

Sakura (balançado a cabeça com força): 'Não.'

Syaoran: 'Então não é possível que tenha se esquecido de outra carta.'

Sakura levantou o rosto finalmente fitando os olhos âmbares e belos de Li.

Sakura (sorrindo de leve): 'Eu nunca me esqueceria daquela carta, Syaoran.'

Ficaram em silêncio algum tempo até que um barulho qualquer chamou a atenção dos dois, afastaram-se um pouco constrangidos e continuaram a caminhar em direção a irmandade de Sakura.

Sakura (com pesar): 'Bem, agora somos bons amigos.'

Li virou-se rapidamente para a jovem que continuava a caminhar olhando para o céu e apreciando as estrelas. Amigos... nunca veria Sakura apenas como uma amiga e sabia disso. Teria que novamente dar um jeito naquele sentimento. Voltou a olhar para frente dando cada passo com determinação, ele já havia superado isso, teria que tentar superar aquele sentimento novamente.

Sakura virou-se para o rapaz admirando-o de perfil. Ele era perfeito. Por fora pouco havia do pequeno Syaoran que conhecia, mas por dentro sabia que nada tinha mudado, talvez uma coisa... uma sombra triste pairava sobre os olhos de chocolate. Alguma coisa que ela queria faze-lo esquecer. Porem, como ela mesma concluiu, agora eles eram... apenas amigos.

Perfect

You know this has to be

We always we´re so free

We promise that we´d be

Perfect

Perfect

Sakura (tentando mudar de assunto e quebrar o silêncio que instalou-se entre eles): 'Você está preocupado, Syaoran?'

Syaoran: 'Muito. Estava pensando em procurar o Hiragizawa.'

Sakura: 'É uma ótima idéia.'

Syaoran: 'Ligarei para ele quando chegar, deve ser dia em Londres.'

Sakura: 'Mande um beijo para ele por mim.'

Syaoran: 'Está me estranhando? É claro que eu não vou mandar um beijo para o Hiragizawa.'

Sakura: 'É no sentindo figurado. Pois bem mande lembranças minhas para ele, está melhor assim?'

Syaoran: 'Vou pensar no seu caso.'

Sakura: 'Como vocês...'

Syaoran (empurrando-a para o muro): 'Quieta.'

Sakura: 'Hei, o que foi?'

Syaoran apontou com a cabeça. Sakura viu uma pessoa pulando a janela de um dos quartos da irmandade Kαβ. Sakura arregalou bem os olhos, nγo era uma pessoa comum, tinha um corpo enorme e muito musculoso. Este pulou pela janela e como um gato pousou no jardim.

Syaoran (empunhando a espada): 'Eis o que estávamos procurando. Sinta a presença.'

Sakura se concentrou e sentiu aquela mesma presença maligna, mas agora muito mais forte. A criatura parou e ficou olhando à sua volta.

Syaoran: 'Ele está nos procurando. Sentiu nossas presenças. Fique aqui.'

Sakura (segurando o braço de Li): 'O que você vai fazer?'

Syaoran: 'Oras, vou enfrenta-lo. Ficar esperando aqui é que eu não vou.'

Sakura não conseguiu dizer mais nada, Li soltou seu braço e foi em direção à criatura. A escuridão era enorme, Sakura apenas via o vulto de Li caminhando em direção ao do inimigo.

Syaoran: 'Está me procurando?'

Voz (rosnado): 'Que tipo de demônio é você?'

Syaoran: 'Não sou um demônio.'

Voz: 'Um humano com poderes. Um bruxo.'

Syaoran: 'Como passou pela barreira?'

Voz: 'Não tenho que falar. Acabarei com você antes que me cause problemas.'

Li apenas ouviu algo se mover rapidamente em sua direção. _"Ele é rápido."_

A visão era terrível com aquela penumbra. Agora sim Li teria que colocar em prova todos os anos de treinamento pesado. Concentrou-se ao máximo até perceber a posição do inimigo pela sua presença. Conseguiu evitar o primeiro ataque da criatura. Os dois travavam uma luta terrível, o monstro realmente tinha garras enormes pois Li sentia às vezes, como se fossem facas raspando sua pele. Ao mesmo tempo que ouvia rosnados de dor vindo do monstro devido aos ataques com sua espada. Sakura apenas olhava assustada para os dois vultos lutando ferozmente. Não sabia o que fazer, talvez devesse tentar ajudar Li, mas tudo era tão rápido que ela teria dificuldade de desferir um ataque certeiro na criatura no escuro.

Não demorou muito para as luzes começarem a ser acesas e seu brilho sendo visto através das janelas, os estudantes deviam ter ouvido o barulho da luta. Li aproveitou esta chance de distração do monstro.

Syaoran: 'Deus do fogo. Vinde a mim!'

Da espada de Li saiu uma enorme chama de fogo que atingiu o monstro fazendo-o virar uma fogueira ambulante, gritando de dor. Luzes foram acesas no jardim enquanto inúmeras cabeças apareciam nas janelas gritando ao ver o que acontecia. A criatura correu em direção ao lago e se jogou dentro dele desaparecendo.

Syaoran correu atrás dele, mas já tinha desaparecido na água. Sakura correu atrás dele.

Sakura (transformando seu báculo em chave): 'Syaoran!'

Syaoran (transformando sua arma em esfera e a colocando no bolso da calça): 'Droga, o filho da mãe fugiu.'

Sakura olhou para Li e viu inúmeros arranhões além de um corte bem profundo na testa.

Sakura: 'Meu Deus, Você está todo machucado.'

Syaoran (sem olhar para ela): 'Não foi nada. Droga eu tinha que deixar ele figir?'

Sakura (aproximando-se de Li): 'Deixa isso para lá, vamos cuidar desses machucados.'

Voz: 'Hei vocês dois, o que aconteceu aqui?'

Os dois viraram-se para trás e viram uma multidão de seguranças e curiosos.

Voz: 'O garoto está machucado, precisa ir para o hospital.'

Voz: 'Eles precisam dizer o que aconteceu aqui.'

Voz: 'Só depois de irem para o hospital.'

Houve um tumulto de vozes e falatórios. Sakura e Li permaneciam parados enquanto todos olhavam para eles em estado de choque e nervosos. Só ouve tempo de Li dizer a Sakura para deixar que ele contasse tudo à polícia.

& & &

Sakura se recusou a sair de perto de Li, ela estava muito preocupada com ele, mesmo se fazendo de forte era óbvio que pela quantidade de machucados, Li estivesse sentindo bastante dor. Tomoyo junto com Kero, fingindo-se de boneco na bolsa da amiga, tentaram falar com eles, mas o tumulto era tanto em volta dos dois que chegava a ser uma missão impossível.

Makoto: 'Eu ouvi bem ou a Sakura foi encontrada com aquele tal de Li?'

Tomoyo (aflita): 'Não é nada disso que está pensando.'

Makoto (nervoso): 'Como não? Minha namorada é encontrada de madrugada passeando com um cara e ...'

Tomoyo: 'Não julgue a Sakura sem antes saber de tudo. Ela e Li têm uma tarefa a cumprirem juntos...'

Makoto: 'Cala a boca, Daidouji. Eu quero ouvir a desculpa da boca dela.'

Tomoyo (olhando para ele bem séria): 'Então terá que esperar eles serem liberados pela polícia.'

Makoto: 'Pode ter certeza que eu vou esperar para acabar com aquele cara.'

Sakura e Li estavam numa pequena sala, sendo cuidados por uma enfermeira e o médico de plantão da faculdade.

Médico (costurando o corte da testa de Li): 'Teve muita sorte rapaz.'

Li permanecia em absoluto silêncio, enquanto Sakura olhava-o ser atendido. A enfermeira tentou lhe dar um calmante, mas ela recusou dizendo que estava bem.

Enfermeira (limpando os ferimentos das costas de Li): 'Nossa rapaz, que coisa entranha, parece que foi atacado por um lobo. Olha doutor parece muito com aranhões de um gato só que bem maiores.'

Médico (olhando para os ferimentos): 'Você viu o que lhe atacou, rapaz?'

Syaoran (mentindo): 'Não senhor, estava muito escuro.'

Médico (olhando para Sakura): 'E você menina, viu alguma coisa?'

Sakura (confirmando a história de Li): 'Não senhor.'

Médico: 'Vou lhe aplicar uma anti-tetânica e terá que tomar anti-rábica.'

Syaoran: 'Tudo bem.'

Médico (terminando o curativo): 'Pronto. Vou lhe emprestar uma camisa, já que a sua está rasgada.'

Syaoran: 'Obrigado.'

Enfermeira: 'Daqui a pouco o delegado está chegando e vai querer pegar o depoimento de vocês.'

Mal a mulher disse isso um senhor de cabelos grisalhos invadiu a sala.

Voz: 'Onde estão as testemunhas?'

Médico: 'É este casalzinho.'

Voz: 'Sou o delegado Amizuki e quero que me acompanhem até a delegacia, terão muito o que nos contar.'

Médico: 'Calma aí, ainda não receitei um anti-inflamatório para o rapaz.'

Delegado: 'Eu não tenho a noite inteira doutor tem um monte de gente aí fora tentando entender o que está acontecendo.'

Médico: 'Calma. Pronto.(estendendo a receita para Sakura) Dê a ele de oito em oito horas.'

Sakura: 'Pode deixar.'

Syaoran: 'Era só o que me faltava acontecer, agora eu tenho uma babá.'

Sakura (pegando-o pelo braço): 'Nada disso, eu vou cuidar de você direitinho.'

Syaoran: 'Não preciso, sei me cuidar sozinho.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei disso, mas vou cuidar de você mesmo assim.'

Sakura sorriu para Li, o rapaz pensou que até tinha valido a pena tudo aquilo que aconteceu com eles, pelo menos agora se sentia cada vez mais próximo à Sakura.

Delegado (empurrando os dois): 'Ok. Depois vocês namoram, vamos logo para a delegacia.'

Os dois ficaram vermelhos.

& & &

Foi um inferno para chegarem à delegacia, além da multidão de policiais e estudantes curiosos ainda tinha a imprensa para aumentar o tumulto. Li passou o braço pelos ombros de Sakura e tentava seguir o delegado que abria a muito custo passagem por aquele mar de gente. Finalmente quando chegaram à delegacia, os dois prestaram depoimento.

Delegado (sentado na sua mesa): 'O que aconteceu?'

Syaoran (mentindo): 'Estávamos passeando pela faculdade quando vimos uma pessoa pular por uma das janelas da irmandade Kαβ. Pensei que fosse um estudante...'

Delegado: 'Então ele tentou atacá-los?'

Syaoran: 'Isso, tentei proteger Sakura.'

Delegado: 'Ele tinha uma espécie de faca ou arma?'

Syaoran: 'Acho que sim, senão não estaria todo machucado. Mas não consegui ver o que era direito. Estava muito escuro.'

Delegado: 'E você (depois de olhar na ficha) senhorita Sakura Kinomoto, viu alguma coisa?'

Sakura (meio receosa): 'Eu estava muito longe. Não consegui ver nada direito.'

Delegado (depois de um longo suspiro): 'A janela que vocês viram este maluco sair é do quarto de Kaito Kimoto. Foi encontrado morto por seu colega de quarto assim que a confusão começou. Sabe o que você enfrentou garoto,? Um maníaco assassino. Deveria agradecer a Deus por estar vivo.'

Syaoran (a contra gosto): 'Sei disso.'

Delegado (depois de verificar novamente as fichas): 'Testemunhas me disseram que o assassino estava pegando fogo quando entrou dentro do lago.'

Sakura e Li gelaram, como iriam explicar que o rapaz ateou fogo no monstro com sua magia.

Sakura: 'Fui eu, eu vi que Syaoran estava perdendo e fiquei desesperada então pequei um isqueiro que estava na minha bolsa, acendi e joguei nele.'

Sakura pensou que fora terrível sua desculpa. Era claro que o delegado não iria engoli-la.

Delegado: 'Sei, foi muito esperta menina, se não fizesse isso talvez não estivessem vivos para contar esta história.'

A jovem arregalou os olhos. Ele engoliu? Virou-se para Li que pelo jeito compartilhava a mesma opinião que ela.

Sakura (sem graça): 'Obrigada.'

Delegado: 'Por que estavam às quatro da manhã fora de seus quartos?'

Syaoran: 'Já disse estávamos passeando.'

Delegado: 'Quatro da manhã?'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Isso.'

Delegado: 'Não pode mentir aqui, senhorita.'

Syaoran: 'Eu estava levando Sakura até a irmandade dela, pois sabia do boato de um maluco no campus.'

Delegado: 'E onde estavam então?'

Syaoran: 'Preciso realmente dizer o que um casal faz de madrugada?'

Sakura explodiu de tão vermelha que estava, olhou para Li que permanecia calmo como antes. Teve vontade de esganá-lo.

Delegado (depois de um sorrisinho): 'Pode não parecer, mas também tive a sua idade.'

Syaoran: 'Então deve saber do que estou falando.'

Delegado: 'Claro. Bem acho que terminamos por hoje. Assinem aqui e se precisar que qualquer coisa procurarei vocês. Outra coisa, não comentem nada com a imprensa, eu não agüento mais esses abutres.'

Syaoran: 'Tudo bem.'

& & &

Sakura e Li foram levados para suas irmandades por carros de polícia, quando os dois chegaram, ouve um tumulto geral, foram devorados por perguntas e pedidos para contarem o que viram. Sakura entrou no seu quarto com Tomoyo e Kero e trancou a porta. Quando Li colocou os pés na KΩε, foi uma confusγo. Muitos queriam que ele contasse o que tinha visto, outros para especular sobre o que ele fez e outros apenas para cumprimentá-lo pela surra que ele tinha dado no assassino. Li ouvi muitos colegas comentarem que agora que um KΩε fez isso iriam respeitar mais ainda a irmandade. Trataram Li como um herói.

Sakura contou tudo que aconteceu para Tomoyo e Kero aquela noite mesmo, Kero também achou melhor ligar para Eriol e tentar ver se ele sabia de alguma coisa. Quando bateram violentamente na porta. Kero se escondeu na gaveta.

Tomoyo (ao abrir a porta): 'Makoto?'

Makoto: 'Cadê a Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Estou aqui. Makoto, amanhã conversamos estou muito cansada.'

Makoto: 'Claro que está cansada, pelo jeito o garanhão do KΩε lhe cansou muito.'

Sakura: 'O que você quer dizer com isso?'

Makoto: 'O que você acha que estão dizendo por aí? Que eu fui corneado por um nerde da KΩε.'

Sakura: 'Mas não aconteceu nada entre a gente, eu juro.'

Makoto: 'O que você estava fazendo com ele àquela hora?'

Sakura: 'Eu não posso falar. Mas por favor, acredite em mim eu não lhe traí.'

Makoto: 'Está mentindo! Sua ...'

Tomoyo (metendo-se): 'Olha o que você vai falar da minha amiga!'

Makoto: 'Eu tenho repugnância só em ver você. Nunca mais fale comigo!'

O rapaz saiu do quarto batendo com a porta com força. Estudantes se ajuntaram no corredor para ouvir a discussão.

Continua.

N/A:

Trilha sonora:

Capitulo 1: It´s my life – Bon Jovi (Foi mal aí! Esqueci de colocar no capitulo passado)

Capitulo 2: Perfect – Smashing Pumpkins

Quero agradecer ao pessoal que deixou reviews no capitulo passado mesmo já tendo lido este fic a anos atrás. Hehehe

Yoru, Patty, Marryanne, Dani Glatz e Arwen. Obrigada meninas!

Beijocas,

Kath

****


	3. A mentira tem perna curta, mas corre ráp...

****

**Capítulo 03: A mentira tem perna curta, mas corre rápido.**

A manhã seguinte não poderia ser pior para Sakura, os boatos sobre a noite passada tinham aumentado, até inventavam coisas absurdas. Mas entre eles estava o pior para Sakura, as suposições sobre o que ela e Li estavam fazendo às quatro da madrugada fora de seus quartos, eram cada vez mais constrangedoras para ela.

Naquela manhã as aulas tinham sido suspensas, havia dezenas de policiais vasculhando o enorme lago a fim de achar o corpo do assassino. Sakura e seus amigos estavam conversando embaixo de uma das árvores do pátio do campus.

Kimura (depois que Sakura já tinha contado a história sem os detalhes sobre magia e monstros): 'Nossa, que aventura.'

Tomoyo: 'Aventura? Ela podia ter morrido.'

Kimura: 'Mas não morreu, está vivinha e ainda foi salva por aquele Deus grego da KΩε.' (isso eu tenho que concordar com ela, ser salva pelo Li não deve ser nada mal)

Takeshi: 'Makoto não quer nem ouvir falar de você.' (só se ele assumisse sua posição de corno do ano)

Sakura (revoltada): 'Eu só estava passeando com o Syaoran...'

Takeshi: 'Não é isso que andam dizendo por aí.'

Tomoyo (um pouco irritada): 'E o quê andam dizendo?'

Takeshi: 'Que um nerde da KΩε pegou a namorada de um dos jogadores da nossa irmandade.'

Kimura: 'Isso é puro preconceito, vai fundo Kinomoto. Ele até pode ser da KΩε, mas é lindo...' (é isso aí! Esta Kimura é das minhas)

Naoko: 'Makoto é nosso amigo, Kimura.'

Kimura: 'E daí? É uma questão de escolha. Quem pode, pode.'

Tomoyo: 'Como você é maldosa.'

Kimura: 'Eu faria a mesma coisa.'

Naoko: 'Com certeza, você nem pensaria se o Makoto resolvesse ficar com você.'

Kimura (levantando o tom de voz): 'O que você está dizendo?'

Naoko: 'Que você é caidinha pelo Makoto!'

Kimura (mal se controlando): 'E você que é louca pelo Li e está morrendo de inveja da Kinomoto.'

Naoko: 'Você está é maluca.'

Kimura: 'Não fui eu que disse que gostava dele desde os tempos de colégio.'

Tomoyo: 'Você gostava do Li no colégio, Naoko?'

Naoko (levantando-se): 'Não leva a sério o que esta garota disse. Tchau para vocês.'

Naoko saiu como um furacão deixando Sakura e os outros meio abobalhados. Um grupo de cinco meninas da Kαβ se aproxima do grupo de amigos.

Voz: 'Podemos conversar com você Kinomoto?'

Sakura olha assustada para as meninas.

Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): 'Claro.'

Menina1: 'Bem, é que nos queríamos saber... se...bem...'

Menina 2: 'Você e o Li estão ficando ou é sério?'

Sakura (não acreditando naquela pergunta): 'O quêêêê???'

Menina2: 'É que se vocês estão só ficando, quer dizer que não está comprometida com ele, até porque você era comprometida com o Makoto...'

Sakura (já se irritando): 'Não aconteceu nada do que...'

Menina1: 'Oras, Kinomoto. Não se faça de santa que isso você não é. Tudo mundo sabe o que você e o Li andam fazendo de madrugada...'

Menina3: 'Só estamos perguntando se ele já lhe propôs alguma coisa.'

Tomoyo (que ouvira tudo): 'E por que vocês querem saber isso?'

As meninas riram baixinho de novo, irritando cada vez mais Sakura.

Menina 4: 'Quem sabe se o Li não se interesse por outra menina. Ele é agora o cara mais popular da faculdade.'

Menina 2: 'Andam dizendo por aí que ele é um guerreiro chinês e que acabou com a raça do maluco que andou matando no campus.'

Sakura (irritadíssima): 'Não me diga. Ele é o garoto mais popular da faculdade agora, deixou de ser nerde rapidinho.'

Menina 5: 'Andamos verificando e descobrimos que ele pertence a uma das famílias mais importante...'

Menina 3: 'E ricas...' (que interesseira!)

Menina 5: 'Isso, de Hong-Kong.'

Sakura: 'Não me diga, e você descobriram isso tudo em uma manhã?'

Menina 1: 'Bem na verdade já sabíamos disso.'

Sakura: 'Verdade? Quando?'

Menina 3: 'Depois que vimos ele jogar futebol ontem.'

Menina 2: 'Ele estava tão bonito sem camisa.'

Kimura: 'Como vocês são tolas, vocês acham mesmo que o Li trocaria a Kinomoto por uma de vocês? Não têm espelho, não?'

Menina 5 (enfurecida): 'Até parece que um cara importante como o Li teria alguma coisa séria com uma garota fácil como a Kinomoto.'

Sakura: 'Fácil são vocês. Suas interesseiras. Eu já disse, eu e Li somos amigos!'

Menina 1: 'Amiiiiiigos? Claro...'

Menina 3 (para suas companheiras): 'É claro que o Li só está se divertindo com ela, uma família importante como a dele não irá permitir um namoro assim.'

Aquela tinha sido demais, Sakura teve vontade de usar magia naquela garota, mas fez o que estava ao seu alcance voou até ela e deu um tapa muito bem dado na cara dela. A confusão foi armada. As meninas tentavam segurar a amiga que revidou em Sakura o tapa que por sua vez estava sendo segurada pelos seus amigos (isso vai acabar no programa do Ratinho!). Conclusão de tudo: um dos seguranças levou as duas para a reitoria, onde levaram uma bronca do reitor e uma observação na ficha por indisciplina e tumulto no campus. Só não foram suspensas porque a faculdade estava com problemas demais para resolver.

Sakura saiu da reitoria e foi direto para a aula de anatomia. Pensou que não tinha mais nada para dar de errado, depois de tudo que aconteceu ainda tinha que enfrentar uma aula com aquele cara insuportável, provavelmente comentaria sobre o que aconteceu na faculdade, ainda mais agora que estava com a cara marcada. _"Podiam ter suspendido as aulas da tarde também"_, pensou enquanto caminhava em direção ao prédio.

Li não havia lhe procurado aquele dia, pensou que não estivesse com tempo, tinha que se gabar com seus colegas pelo feito heróico (Desculpem-me rapazes, mas que todo homem age assim, age). Mesmo que dissesse para si mesma que não se importava com os comentários maliciosos sobre eles, era insuportável ver que todos cochichavam enquanto ela passava pelos corredores. Só teve paz quando se enfurnou no quarto com Kero para estudar, não foi nem mesmo ao treino de vôlei daquela tarde.

Tomoyo chegou à noitinha do ensaio do coral. Viu Sakura debaixo das cobertas tentando inutilmente ler um livro que Yukito havia lhe mandado a um tempão.

Tomoyo: 'Está tudo bem Sakura?'

Sakura apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, sem falar nada.

Kero (voando até Tomoyo): 'Está na primeira página por duas horas. Como lê devagar.'

Tomoyo: 'Ela não está lendo Kero, está pensando em alguma coisa.'

Kero: 'E precisa ficar com o livro aberto na cara?'

Tomoyo: 'É que às vezes tentamos fazer alguma coisa, mas nossos pensamentos são tão fortes que não conseguimos nos concentrar em nada.'

Kero: 'Garotas, são umas tolas mesmo.'

Tomoyo sorriu para Kero e olhou para Sakura que continuava enfiada com a cara no livro. Foi ao banheiro tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

No dia seguinte Sakura foi acordada pelo telefone tocando.

Sakura (com voz de sono): 'Alô.'

Voz (enfurecida): 'O que você estava fazendo com aquele moleque na rua de madrugada?' (adivinhem quem é?)

Sakura (sem graça): 'Oi Touya.'

Touya: 'Ainda não me respondeu, Monstrenga. O que este moleque está fazendo aí?'

Sakura: 'Eu já disse que não sou monstrenga.'

Touya: 'Não muda de assunto, está na primeira página do jornal 'Casal de namorados enfrenta assassino serial na faculdade de Tomoeda".

Sakura: 'Bem, é que eu e o Syaoran estávamos justamente investigando isso quando ele apareceu...'

Touya: 'Como é que você me sai com aquele moleque de madrugada. Eu estou indo para aí dar uma surra nele...'

Sakura ouviu que alguém tirava o telefone da mão de Touya o que deixou o rapaz protestando.

Voz: 'Como está Sakura?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Estou bem, Yukito.'

Yukito: 'Que bom. Ficamos muito preocupados quando lemos a manchete do jornal de hoje. Tem alguém querendo muito falar com você.'

Sakura: 'Hã?'

Voz (muito mais grave): 'Fico feliz que esteja tudo bem com você.'

Sakura (reconhecendo): 'Não precisa mais se preocupar Ywe.'

Ywe: 'Acha melhor eu ir para aí?'

Sakura: 'Não se preocupe o Kero está aqui comigo.'

Ywe: 'Eu li a respeito, não é algo humano.'

Sakura: 'Achamos que seja algum monstro de algum mundo paralelo.'

Ywe: 'Sim, provavelmente. Diga ao descendente de Clow para ficar com os olhos bem abertos. Um monstro que atravessou uma barreira como aquela deve ser muito forte.'

Sakura (triste): 'Vou tentar falar com ele.'

Ywe: 'Tente falar sobre isso com o Clow, talvez ele possa lhe ajudar com alguma informação.'

Sakura: 'Vou tentar ligar para Eriol esta noite.'

Ywe: 'Faça isso e cuide-se.'

Sakura: 'Peça a Yukito para tentar controlar meu irmão.'

Ywe (observando o irmão da menina arrancando os cabelos na sala): 'Vou tentar.'

Sakura: 'Obrigada, Ywe. Tchauzinho...'

Sakura desligou o telefone.

Tomoyo (que acabava de acordar): 'Quem era?'

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Era o Touya e o Yukito...Ah e o Ywe também.'

Tomoyo: 'Deviam estar preocupados com você.'

Sakura: 'Saiu sobre a faculdade no jornal desta manhã.'

Tomoyo (pegando o telefone do gancho): 'Acho melhor ligar para minha mãe avisando que está tudo bem.'

* * *

Passara-se quase uma semana, os policiais já tinham desistido de vasculhar o lago e acreditaram que por algum motivo o corpo se decompôs ou coisa parecida (ai que desculpa esfarrapada! E olha que são policiais japoneses, imagina se fossem os cariocas, nem se davam ao trabalho de vasculhar alguma coisa). Sakura tentou falar com Eriol, mas não conseguiu, Nakuru disse que ele estava em viagem para resolver uns problemas. Li não havia procurado Sakura por esses dias, o que deixou a menina muito mais chateada. Sabia que não existia nada entre ela e o amigo, mas a faculdade inteira fofocava que ele tinha dado um fora nela ou coisa parecida (cara como existe gente fofoqueira neste mundo. É assim mesmo que acontece).

Hoje era o jogo de futebol tão temido por Makoto e Takeshi, KΩε X Kαβ. Os rapazes estavam nervosos desde a noite anterior. Makoto não falava mais com Sakura e pelo que ela soube até foi tirar satisfações com Li, mas não conseguiu dar a tal surra que queria.

O estádio estava lotado, Sakura era uma das animadoras de torcida. Pulava junto das outras meninas cantando hinos de torcida. Os times entraram em campo. O Kαβ entrou primeiro depois o KΩε, Li foi o último jogador a entrar. Sakura viu que ele parecia estar indiferente àquela algazarra e parecia muito preocupado, talvez como ela, sabia que o monstro não estava morto coisa nenhuma e que logo, logo outra vítima apareceria, era só o tempo do monstro se recuperar.

Faz muito tempo, mas eu me lembro 

_Você implicava comigo._

_Mas hoje eu vejo que tanto tempo_

_Me deixou muito mais calmo._

Ele olhou para ela e tentou sorrir, fez menção de ir falar com Sakura, mas um dos seus colegas o segurou pelo braço e os dois correram pelo campo para começar o jogo. O juiz apitou fazendo a torcida se empolgar. Os jogadores posicionaram-se conforme haviam treinado. A bola começou nos pés dos alunos Kαβ. Makoto e Yamasaki faziam uma ótima dobradinha, porem um dos nerdes do KΩε conseguiu interceptar a bola em uma das passagens. A torcida do Kαβ chiou enquanto que a da KΩε gritava entusiasmada com o avanço do seu time a área de ataque. Não demorou muito para a bola chegar aos pés de Li que a dominou sem problema. Sakura sorriu de leve vendo-o driblar dois zaqueiros e correr em direção ao gol.

Sakura: 'Vai Syaoran, vai!!!'

Animadora (puxando a amiga pelo braço): 'Sakura! O Li é do time adversário!'

Sakura (dando-se conta): 'Vai a droga!' (falou tentando disfarçar)

_O meu comportamento egoísta, seu temperamento difícil._

_Você me achava meio esquisito,_

_E eu te achava tão chata._

Segundo tempo, placar: dois a um para o KΩε, gols de Li e de Yamasaki. Sakura apertava as mãos nervosa com a aproximação de Li na área de gol. Arregalou os olhos vendo um zagueiro do Kαβ correndo pela lateral e aplicando um carrinho no rapaz levando-o ao chão.

Sakura: 'Isso foi falta!'

Chiraru (também animadora de torcida): 'Sakura, você está em que lado?'

Sakura (observando Li levantando do gramado e reclamando com o juiz que não deu falta): 'Mas isso foi sacanagem.'

Outra jovem: 'Isso tenho que concordar... é sacanagem machucar um corpinho saradinho como aquele.'

Sakura fechou o rosto fuzilando a loirona com os olhos.

Jovem: 'Ah desculpa Kinomoto. Havia me esquecido que ele é o seu casinho.'

Sakura (morrendo de vontade de avançar sobre ela): 'Ele é meu amigo! E mesmo que fosse o meu caso, convenhamos que eu tenho muito bom gosto.'

Ela sorriu de forma maliciosa vendo o rosto assustado da garota. Voltou-se para o jogo que havia recomeçado. Levantou os pom-pons balançando-os de forma animada.

Sakura: 'Vamos lá, galera!'

Chiraru (balançando os pom-pons): 'É isso aí! Poeiraaaa!!! Poeiraaaaa!!! Poeiraaaa!!! A Kαβ levantou poeiraaaa!!!!'

_Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino,_

_Viver é uma arte um ofício, só que precisa cuidado,_

_Pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro é o maior desperdício,_

_O seu amor pode estar do seu lado._

Torcida do KΩε: 'Tá dominado! Tá tudo dominado! Tá dominado! Quando o Li entra campo tá tudo dominado!!!'

Torcida da Kαβ: 'Poeiraaaa!!! Poeiraaaaa!!! Poeiraaaa!!! A Kαβ levantou poeiraaaa!!!!'

Makoto tinha novamente o domínio da bola nos seus pés. Correu em direção ao gol sem olhar para os colegas que gritavam pedindo a bola. Olhou apenas de relance para a arquibancada onde avistou Sakura pulando e cantando. Sorriu reparando como ela era maravilhosa. A saia bem curta revelava pernas bem torneadas que fariam qualquer rapaz enlouquecer. Distraído, acabou perdendo a bola para...

Makoto (franzindo a testa): 'Li...'

Não teve duvidas correu até o rapaz e foi com tudo nas pernas dele para roubar-lhe a bola. Syaoran caiu para trás por cima de Makoto. Sabia que ele tinha feito aquilo de propósito, não teve duvidas também em se atracar com ele rolando no gramado.

Torcidas (as duas): 'PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA!'

O juiz correu até os dois rapaz mandando-os parar. Apenas afastaram-se forçados pelos próprios colegas de time. O juiz estava louco para dar cartão vermelho para ambos, mas por insistente dos jogadores, tudo resultou apenas em cartão amarelo.

Makoto: 'Eu vou acabar com você.'

Syaoran: 'Se enxerga idiota.'

Syaoran cuspiu no chão sentindo a cocha direita fisgando. Droga, não era possível que estivesse apanhando num jogo de futebol. Um jogo não era nada perto do que ele havia passado. A próxima vez que Makoto viesse quebraria uma das pernas dele.

Voz: 'Syaoran!'

_O amor é o calor que aquece a alma._

_O amor tem sabor pra quem bebe a sua água._

O rapaz virou-se para o lado e avistou Sakura acenando para ele. Sorriu para ela.

Sakura: 'Está tudo bem?'

Li confirmou com a cabeça e sentiu o rosto esquentar ao ver se formar nos lábios da menina um belíssimo sorriso. Sakura continuava com o sorriso mais belo que ele havia visto em toda a sua vida.

Sakura: 'Cuidado!'

Ele fez um gesto que sim com a cabeça. Ela abriu mais o sorriso e fez um sinal de positivo com polegar antes de virar-se e correr para o lugar que era destinado as animadoras. O rapaz acompanhou a jovem reparando as belas curvas da amiga.

Hiroshi: 'Vamos Li! Depois você comemora com a Kinomoto.'

_Eu hoje mesmo quase não lembro que já estive sozinho,_

_Que um dia seria seu marido seu príncipe encantado._

_Ter filhos, nosso apartamento, fim de semana no sítio,_

_Ir ao cinema todo domingo só com você do meu lado._

O jogo estava muito equilibrado, quando um time fazia um gol o outro logo depois empatava o placar. A torcida ia ao delírio com cada lance. Quando Li fazia um gol ou um lance certo, as meninas iam a loucura.

Torcida feminina (de ambos os lados Hehehe): 'Lindo! tesão! Bonito e gostosão!!!'

Sakura pensou que realmente ele estava muito popular entre elas e pensava em um milhão de formas de fazer todos calarem a boca. Como eram fogosas, pensava irritada. O jogo terminou com vitória da KΩε (claro né, vocês achavam que o time adversário do Li ganharia no meu fanfic?), placar final: 3X2 (também não vou exagerar, coitado do Makoto, é o corno mais popular da faculdade e ainda tomar uma goleada do time de nerdes é caso de suicídio, não sou tão má assim). Houve um tumulto geral.

Os companheiros de Syaoran, colocaram-no nos ombros gritando o nome dele. As animadoras de torcida avançavam no rapaz tentando beijá-lo. Sakura observava de longe enquanto ouvia o lamento dos seus companheiros. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Li. Estava feliz. Não deveria estar feliz, mas estava. Li havia jogado com garra e merecia ganhar.

_Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino,_

_Viver é uma arte um ofício, só que precisa cuidado,_

_Pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro é o maior desperdício,_

_O seu amor pode estar do seu lado._

_O amor é o calor que aquece a alma._

_O amor tem sabor pra quem bebe a sua água._

Syaoran ria divertindo-se com a gritaria e algazarra que a galera da KΩε fazia com a vitória. Porem seus olhos logo procuravam a única pessoa que gostaria de abraçar naquele momento. Logo encontrou os olhos verdes brilhantes de Sakura. Levantou o braço acenando para ela entusiasmado. A jovem abriu mais um belo sorriso acenando de volta.

De repente Li foi puxando por uma jovem que lhe lascou um beijão nos lábios. Sakura arregalou os olhos sentindo uma leve pressão no peito.

Syaoran afastou a garota surpreso com a atitude dela. Virou-se para onde estava Sakura, mas não a encontrou.

Syaoran: 'Droga.'

_Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino,_

_Viver é uma arte um ofício, só que precisa cuidado,_

_Pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro é o maior desperdício,_

_O seu amor pode estar do seu lado._

_O amor é o calor que aquece a alma._

_O amor tem sabor pra quem bebe a sua água._

* * *

A tarde no salão principal da irmandade Kαβ, os rapazes discutiam sobre a derrota do jogo, um jogando a culpa no outro (típica reação masculina). Sakura, Tomoyo e Kimura resolveram sair para dar uma volta pelo campus, assim podiam se distrair ficando distantes daquele ambiente pesado. Encontraram com aquele mesmo grupo de meninas com que Sakura havia se desentendido outro dia. Sakura já estava preparada para uma nova onde de deboches.

Menina 3: 'Como vai o rosto, Kinomoto?'

Sakura: 'Vai bem e o seu, Yuma?'

Yuma: 'Nada como uma maquiagem para esconder uma marca, mas vejo que você nem tentou esconder a sua, ou não tem dinheiro para comprar uma base?'

Menina 5: 'Yuma, esqueceu que a Kinomoto é uma pobre órfã?'

Sakura: 'Já chega.'

Voz: 'Sakura!'

Todos olharam para o lado de onde tinham ouvido a voz chamando por Sakura. Li estava caminhando em direção ao grupo, as meninas tentaram ajeitar o cabelo e dar sorrisinhos. Tomoyo e Kimura olharam o rapaz se aproximar devagar do grupo.

Syaoran (depois de cumprimentar Tomoyo e Kimura): 'Preciso falar com você Sakura. Pode vir comigo?'

Tomoyo: 'Vai Sakura.'

Kimura: 'Isso mesmo, coitado do rapaz está atrás de você o tempo todo.'

Li ia falar alguma coisa, mas Tomoyo não deixou.

Tomoyo (olhando pra Li): 'Conversamos com a Sakura e ela disse que te perdoa por tudo.'

Syaoran (sem entender): 'Perdoar?'

Sakura (deliciando-se ao ver a cara das meninas): 'Isso mesmo. Bem, agora vamos, não quero que um monte de fofoqueiras fiquem ouvindo o que temos a conversar.'

Sakura puxou Li pelo braço ainda meio atordoado. Mas antes deu uma careta para Yuma que ficou vermelha de raiva.

Sakura (depois que se afastaram do grupo): 'O que quer falar comigo?'

Syaoran: 'Que história é essa de que você me perdoou?'

Sakura: 'Não é nada. Por que resolveu me procurar agora? Estava muito ocupado se gabando para faculdade inteira?'

Syaoran: 'Por que está falando assim comigo?'

Sakura: 'Ah por nada, só porque a faculdade inteira anda falando de mim.'

Não erra exatamente por isso, mas pelo menos era uma ótima desculpa. Adoraria perguntar se aquele animadora de meia tigela da KΩε era alguma coisa para ele. Talvez um casinho, ou uma colega, ficante... namorada! Não! Ela não queria que ele estivesse namorando. Mas ele era livre, podia namorar qualquer uma... ela não estava namorando o Makoto. Ou melhor, estava... mas ele não terminou oficialmente... ah! Isso estava ficando confuso demais.

Syaoran (interrompendo os pensamentos da garota): 'Falando o quê?'

Sakura: 'Sobre o que nos estaríamos fazendo na rua as quatro da manhã.'

Syaoran: 'Você não levou a sério o que eu falei para o delegado, levou?'

Sakura: 'Claro que levei Syaoran! Como você pôde pensar que eu não levaria?'

Syaoran: 'E você queria que eu falasse o quê para ele? Que estávamos invadindo a reitoria para investigar as vítimas de um demônio que anda se alimento de carne humana?'

Sakura: 'Não, mas também não precisava dizer que tínhamos alguma coisa se não temos nada um com o outro.'

Syaoran (olhando para o grupo de meninas que continuava olhando para eles curiosas): 'Já entendi.'

Sakura: 'Sabe como os boatos correm rápido pela faculdade.'

Syaoran: 'Entendo, os garotos acham que você é uma garota fácil.'

Sakura: 'Além de ter traído Makoto.'

Syaoran: 'Eu tentei conversar com ele, mas não quis me ouvir.'

Sakura: 'Eu imaginei isso, ele nem quis me ouvir também.'

Syaoran (depois de um longo suspiro): 'OK, vamos terminar com isso.'

Sakura: 'Terminar como?'

Syaoran: 'Vamos contar toda a verdade para ele?'

Sakura (olhando para ele abobalhada): 'O quêêê?'

Syaoran: 'Só vejo esta saída para ele entender as coisas.'

Sakura (indecisa): 'Bem, eu não sei direito. Ele não vai acreditar.'

Syaoran: 'Mostramos nossos poderes a ele e pronto, se não acreditar é porque é mais burro e tolo que você.'

Sakura: 'Como é que é?'

Syaoran: 'Vamos logo tenho uma coisa importante para lhe mostrar, depois disso procuramos aquele idiota que você gosta e contamos para ele.'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei não.'

Syaoran: 'Anda logo Sakura, é importante o que tenho a lhe mostrar.'

Sakura (depois de respirar fundo): 'Você tem razão. Esta é a única saída.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sempre tenho razão.'

Sakura (irritada): 'Nunca lhe disseram que você é insuportável?'

Syaoran: 'Algumas vezes. Agora vamos à biblioteca.'

Sakura: 'Posso chamar a Tomoyo?'

Syaoran: 'Tudo bem desde que seja rápido.'

* * *

Os três foram até o velho prédio que abrigava a enorme biblioteca da faculdade. Era uma das mais completas do Japão. Li seguia na frente acompanhado por Sakura e Tomoyo, que estava excitadíssima. O rapaz entrava cada vez mais para dentro dos corredores com livros até o teto. No final de um dos cantos escondidos ele parou, fazendo com que Sakura batesse nas costas dele.

Sakura: 'Nossa, que cheiro de mofo.'

Syaoran: 'Aqui é a parte mais escura da biblioteca, quase não entra luz e como a manutenção não é lá estas coisas.' (isso é porque ele não viu a biblioteca da minha faculdade)

Tomoyo: 'O que viemos procurar aqui?'

Li olhou para um lado e para o outro, como não viu ninguém estendeu a mão e o livro que ele olhava voou da última prateleira para mão dele.

Sakura: 'Não sabia que tinha este tipo de poder.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Treinei isso com um velho sensei. Há muitas coisas que não sabe sobre mim.' (nossa isso soou tanto como lugar comum)

Sakura: 'Era isso que queria me mostrar? Pronto já vimos. Você é o máximo. Agora vamos porque este cheiro de mofo está me asfixiando.'

Syaoran: 'Não te trouxe aqui para ver o que fiz, mas o que eu peguei.'

Sakura (olhando para o livro): 'Este livro mofado?'

Syaoran sentou no chão e acendeu um dos seus talismãs para enxergar melhor o que estava no livro. Sakura viu-o folhear o livro. O cheiro de mofo que saía dele era insuportável.

Syaoran (ainda folheando o livro): 'Aquela noite que encontramos o monstro eu liguei para o Hiragizawa assim que cheguei e falei com ele sobre o que descobrimos e enfrentamos.'

Sakura: 'Você conseguiu falar com Eriol?'

Syaoran: 'Eu preciso repetir tudo para você entender as coisas?'

Sakura (sentando na frente de Li): 'Como você é grosso.' (pior que é verdade, barrou o Touya)

Syaoran (não se importando): 'Achei!'

Tomoyo (forçando a vista para ver o que ele tinha achado no livro): 'O que você achou?'

Syaoran (virando o livro para ela ver a figura): 'É isso que estamos enfrentando.'

Sakura viu a figura de uma criatura no mínimo assustadora, seu corpo era bem formado revestido de pêlos negros, suas unhas eram compridas o que as tornavam facas perfeitas e perigosas. O rosto era meio humano meio lobo o que dava um aspecto de lobisomem super desenvolvido.

Sakura: 'Como é feioso.'

Syaoran: 'Isso é um lobisomem. Vai me dizer que nunca ouviu falar deles.'?

Sakura: 'É claro que sim, também assisto filmes de terror.'

Tomoyo (completando): 'De terror barato.' (isso é verdade, nunca vi um filme legal de lobisomem. Acho que só um melhorzinho)

Syaoran: 'Bem, como eu estava dizendo falei com Hiragizawa e ele contou que estas criaturas são muito antigas, os homens já sabem de sua existência assim como sabem da magia, o problema é que para todos o desconhecido e inexplicado é temido (Alguém aí vê Arquivo X?). Por isso temos que esconder nossa magia do resto da humanidade Porém, há pessoas que estudam e registram estes tipos de acontecimentos e criaturas...'

Sakura: 'Assim como a Tomoyo que grava tudo.'

Tomoyo (emocionada): 'Nossa, existiam pessoas corajosas como eu a milhares de anos atrás. Que honra.' (exagerada a menina...)

Syaoran: 'É, mais ou menos, estas pessoas escrevem livros e pergaminhos. Na maioria das vezes estes livros são esquecidos, são apenas lembrados nas horas que algum idiota resolve fazer um filme, mas no fundo ninguém leva a sério.'

Sakura: 'Sei, então estamos enfrentando um lobisomem.'

Syaoran: 'Que não deixa de ser uma criatura mágica assim como Kerberus e Ywe.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas eles estão tirando a vida das pessoas.'

Syaoran: 'Na verdade ele não mata por matar.'

Sakura: 'Tadinho, ele é a vitima agora.'

Syaoran: 'Não estou falando que ele é a vítima, mas ele mata para se alimentar. É como um predador na cadeia alimentar.'

Sakura: 'Mas tenho certeza que ninguém quer fazer parte desta cadeia alimentar.'

Syaoran (já impaciente): 'É claro que não, precisamos saber é como ele conseguiu passar pela barreira que separa o nosso mundo do mundo das trevas.'

Tomoyo: 'Você falou trevas?'

Syaoran (encarando-a): 'Sim, mundo das trevas.'

Li folheou algumas páginas do livro mofado e enorme procurando algo. Depois de um tempo ele mostrou para as duas uma figura assustadora.

Sakura (assustada): 'Isso é o mundo das trevas?'

Li concordou com a cabeça sério.

Tomoyo: 'Que horrível.'

Syaoran: 'Não é o lugar mais indicado para passar as férias.'

Sakura: 'Não seja sarcástico. Precisamos encontrar este cachorrinho e perguntar para ele como passou pela barreira.'

Syaoran (fechando o livro, formando uma nuvem de pó): 'Agora ele é um cachorrinho...Não é tão simples. Ele não vai contar se você fizer carinho na barriga dele.'

Li fez o mesmo gesto e o livro voltou para o lugar na prateleira.

Tomoyo: 'Eriol lhe contou tudo isso?'

Syaoran: 'Não, na verdade estive a semana toda enfurnado nesta biblioteca procurando informações sobre estas criaturas. Li tudo isso em alguns livros que eu encontrei.'

Sakura: 'Por que não me pediu ajuda?'

Syaoran: 'Você é muito atrapalhada. Iriam nos expulsar no primeiro dia.' (isso é verdade, já reparou quantas vezes Sakura já caiu no anime)

Tomoyo: 'Bem, nisso eu tenho que concordar. Mas quando quiser ajuda pode me procurar, Li.'

Syaoran (sorrindo para ela): 'Obrigado. Irei precisar muito da sua ajuda.'

Sakura: 'Cansei de vocês. Se é para ficar me criticando, por que me contou isso tudo?'

Syaoran (caminhando para a saída): 'Às vezes eu me faço esta mesma pergunta.'

Sakura (mostrando-lhe uma careta): 'Chato.'

Os três saíram do prédio. Finalmente Sakura sentiu o ar fresco, aquele cheiro de mofo estava sufocando-a.

Syaoran: 'Ele não demorará a atacar de novo, melhor ficarmos atentos.'

Tomoyo: 'É mesmo.'

Syaoran: 'Boa sorte no jogo de amanhã contra a θBP, Sakura.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Obrigada.'

Syaoran: 'Cuidem-se.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Espera. Você vai assistir ao jogo?'

Syaoran: 'Se não tiver mais nada interessante para fazer.'

Sakura: 'Que bom.'

Syaoran: 'Vê se não faz seu time pagar mico.'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura é nossa melhor jogadora.'

Syaoran: 'Assim espero. Bem, agora eu tenho que ir.'

Sakura: 'Espera. Quando iremos contar para Makoto sobre isso?'

Tomoyo: 'Vocês pretendem contar para o Makoto?'

Sakura: 'Não vejo outra saída.'

Syaoran: 'Sua amiga está caidinha pelo cara, é o melhor que temos a fazer.'

Tomoyo: 'Nunca achei você tão apaixonada pelo Makoto e sim por outra pessoa.'

Syaoran (irritado): 'Ah não, eu não vou ficar espalhando para a faculdade inteira sobre o meu poder. Escolhe para quem você quer contar e contaremos para ele hoje à noite. Tchau para vocês.'

Sakura (depois que Li se afastou): 'Tomoyo, o que você quis dizer com aquilo?'

Tomoyo: 'Que no fundo não a vi sofrer pela indiferença de Makoto, mas pela de outra pessoa.'

Sakura (olhando para o chão): 'Eu não quero que o Makoto pense mal de mim, eu gosto dele.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas não o ama, não é?'

Sakura: 'Eu pensava que sim, mas agora...'

Tomoyo sorriu para a amiga, sabia que ela estava passando por situações cada vez mais difíceis, seja no campo da Magia ou no sentimental.

Tomoyo: 'Vamos, precisamos contar para Kero o que Li descobriu.'

Sakura: 'Certo.'

* * *

À noitinha Syaoran chegou no dormitório de Sakura, de lá eles iriam até o de Makoto contar toda a verdade para o rapaz.

Syaoran (quando pararam à frente da porta dele): 'Tem certeza disso?'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça e bateu na porta. Makoto surgiu e ficou assustado ao ver os dois a sua frente.

Makoto: 'O que fazem aqui?'

Sakura: 'Viemos contar toda a verdade para você.'

Makoto: 'Ah claro. Mas não precisava ter o trabalho de vir até aqui me contar que anda saindo com este cara.'

Sakura: 'Não é nada disso. Já lhe disse eu e Syaoran não temos nada um com outro. Apenas uma grande amizade.'

Makoto (rindo debochado): 'Não precisa mentir. Você me enganou por muito tempo com este seu jeitinho, mas agora eu vejo que não passa de uma fingida...'

Makoto iria terminar a frase, mas Li empurrou a porta entreaberta, fazendo com que o rapaz pulasse para trás.

Syaoran: 'Isso não é assunto para se tratar no corredor. Entra Sakura.' (eu adoro o Li!)

A menina fez o que ele pediu. Li entrou e trancou a porta. Era nítido que estava contrariado em estar ali.

Syaoran (com voz grave): 'Fica quieto e escuta o que sua namorada tem a lhe dizer. Dizer Depois vamos ver se você vai continuar com esta arrogância.'

Makoto: 'Quem está sendo arrogante aqui é você.'

Sakura (tentando acalmar os ânimos dos dois rapazes): 'Viemos aqui para dizer a você o que estávamos fazendo naquela noite juntos.'

Makoto: 'E o que seria?'

Sakura: 'Fomos invadir a reitoria.'

Makoto (arregalando os olhos): 'Para quê? Não sabia que tinha estas fantasias, Sakura.' (maldoso o menino)

Sakura (vermelha): 'Não é nada disso.'

Makoto: 'E o que mais seria?'

Sakura: 'Eu e Syaoran somos...somos...'

Syaoran (secamente): 'Feiticeiros.'

Makoto deu uma risada de deboche. O que irritou profundamente Li e no fundo, Sakura.

Makoto: 'Claro, feiticeiros...Nunca imaginei que iriam inventar uma coisa destas para...'

Li não pensou, materializou sua espada numa fração de segundo.

Syaoran: 'Dragão d'água, vinde a mim.'

A rajada de água saiu de um dos seus talismãs e atingiu Makoto em cheio (tadinho!). O rapaz olhou assustado para as duas figuras na sua frente, principalmente Li.

Sakura (brava): 'Syaoran, o que você fez?'

Syaoran (com desdém): 'Ele não acreditaria se não visse uma pequena demonstração.'

Sakura (para Makoto que se encolhia no canto do quarto com medo): 'Você está bem?'

Makoto (tremendo como vara verde): 'Vo...vo...você tam..bem...po...po...pode fazer isso?'

Sakura (sorrindo docemente): 'Nossas magias são de origem um pouco diferente. Mas possuem a mesma essência.'

Makoto (tentando se controlar): 'Então foi por isso que conseguiram sobreviver ao ataque do assassino?'

Sakura: 'Na verdade isso se deve ao fato de Syaoran ser um ótimo guerreiro chinês.'

Li sorriu com o comentário de Sakura sobre ele.

Makoto (olhando receoso para Li): 'Você sabe quem é o assassino?'

Syaoran: 'É uma criatura das trevas. Um lobisomem.'

Makoto: 'Mas isso existe?'

Sakura: 'Claro, assim como as nossas magias. Não precisa mais ter medo de nós.'

Makoto (levantando-se): 'Então eu namoro uma bruxa.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Prefiro a palavra feiticeira. É mais bonitinho.' (eu também acho)

Makoto (olhando de relance para Li): 'E como vocês se conheceram?'

Sakura: 'Isto é uma longa história...'

Syaoran: 'E eu não estou a fim de ficar ouvindo. Já fiz o que lhe prometi Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Obrigada Syaoran.'

Syaoran (fitando Makoto): 'Não preciso lhe avisar para não abrir o bico.'

Makoto: 'Cla...claro.'

Syaoran (virando-se para ir embora): 'Então está tudo certo.'

Sakura observou Li sair do quarto, viu que a expressão dele não era das melhores.

Makoto (depois de Li fechar a porta): 'Acho que ele não gosta muito de mim.'

Sakura: 'Syaoran nunca foi muito sociável.'

Makoto (abraçando-a por trás): 'Então a minha namoradinha é uma feiticeira.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'É melhor eu ir indo...'

Makoto: 'Não sabe o quanto eu senti a sua falta.'

Sakura (tentando se soltar): 'Eu também.'

Makoto (parando em frente à jovem): 'Desculpe-me por julgá-la mal.'

Sakura: 'Tudo bem.'

Makoto: 'Eu te amo muito.'

O rapaz se inclinou e tocou seus lábios nos de Sakura, beijando-a com paixão. Sakura, no entanto não conseguia retribuir e Makoto percebeu isso.

Makoto: 'Está chateada comigo? Precisa entender que eu nunca imaginaria isso.' (realmente se eu pego meu namorado com outra e depois ele me vem com uma desculpa dessas eu não ia acreditar mesmo)

Sakura: 'Eu sei. Não se preocupe, isso passa. É melhor eu ir indo, tenho aula amanhã cedo.'

Makoto (afastando-se dela): 'Eu também tenho uma prova de microbiologia amanhã à tarde. Será que você consegue descobrir o que cai na prova?'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Como?'

Makoto: 'Você não é uma feiticeira?'

Sakura: 'Mas não posso usar os meus poderes para isso. Isso é trapaça.' (até parece que eu não ia fazer isso, mas ela é a heroína e heroína sempre são metidas a certinhas)

Makoto: 'Aposto que o tal de Li faz isso o tempo todo, por isso é um dos melhores alunos.' (eu também apostaria, mas é claro que eu ia perder... estamos falando de Li Syaoran, não é? hehehe)

Sakura (um pouco irritada): 'Syaoran tem um senso de honra mais forte do que de qualquer um que já conheci, nunca ele faria algo assim.'

Makoto (não gostando da defesa da namorada): 'Eu só estava brincando.'

Sakura: 'Bem, tenho que ir agora. Tchauzinho...'

Makoto iria falar mais alguma coisa, porém Sakura já tinha saído e batido a porta.

_Continua._

* * *

**N/A:**

Valeu pessoal! Espero que estejam gostando desta "nova" versão de Feiticeiros I. Estou tentando acerta-lo direitinho. Se tiverem alguma sugestão sobre alguma cena mais a frente que precise de uma melhorada ou de uma atenção especial, digam! Certo? Conto com vocês!

Gostaram desta nova versão do jogo entre as duas irmandades? Quando eu reli achei que ficou muito sem graça na primeira versão! Queria colocar mais fogo entre Li e Makoto e mostrar que a rivalidade entre eles estavam bem longe apenas de ser uma partida de futebol, mas sim por uma certa animadora de torcida! Hehehe

A musica que eu escolhi foi **"Do seu lado" **do **Jota Quest**! Eu adoro esta música e mostra bem a situação dos protagonistas que estão com o amor deles ao seu lado mas são patetas demais para enxergarem isso! Hehehe

Beijocas para todos que deixaram reviews: Merry-anne, Cláudio (Meu irmão me entregou os mangas! Devorei mais de meia dúzia só neste final de semana! Muito obrigada! Prometo entrega-los bonitinhos!) Lobinha Li, Lua Lian, Rubby Moon, Fab Lang (menina, quer me matar de curiosidade? Hehehe) e Jujuba!

Beijos especial para a Ro que está revisando e até agora sobrevivendo a esta fase negra da minha vida! Hehehe

Beijos para todos,

Kath


	4. Quem tem medo de lobisomen?

**Capítulo 04**

**Quem tem medo de lobisomem? (ou seria lobo mau?)**

Sakura corria pela floresta com o báculo na mão. Ela via a sombra de uma criatura atrás dela, mas não tinha coragem de olhar para ver o seu perseguidor (Oh quem será?). Até que parou na beirada de um abismo. Olhou espantada para baixo vendo o pequeno córrego no seu fim. Tentava controlar sua respiração acelerada. Virou finalmente para trás na procura desesperada pelo que a perseguia. Pegou uma das suas cartas e olhou rapidamente para ela. _"Trovão"_, leu para si. Ouviu um barulho vindo do mato e voltou a procurar o seu caçador, pois se sentia uma presa acuada. De repente um vulto pulou em cima dela, não lhe dando tempo para libertar a carta.

Sakura (levantando-se da cama): 'AHHHH!!!'

Tomoyo (assustada): 'O que foi?!'

Sakura (olhou em volta de si): 'Foi... foi... um sonho.'

Kero (voando até ela): 'Assim você me mata de susto.'

Tomoyo (indo até a cama da amiga): 'O que foi, Sakura?'

A jovem de olhos verdes encarou a morena que a olhava com o olhar preocupado.

Sakura: 'Eu... eu tive tanto medo... Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo sorriu docemente e aproximou-se passando a mão no rosto da amiga de forma carinhosa.

Tomoyo: 'Foi apenas um pesadelo.'

Sakura fungou um pouco tentando se acalmar, sabia que tinha sido um pesadelo, mas foi tão real, tão desesperadamente real. Tomoyo a enlaçou de forma carinhosa, aconchegando-a entres seus braços enquanto afagava os cabelos sedosos da amiga.

Tomoyo: 'Shiii... não chore. Estou aqui com você.'

Sakura enlaçou a cintura de Tomoyo e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se segura.

Kero (pousando na cama): 'Eu estou aqui, Sakura! Ninguém vai fazer mal a você.'

Sakura (sussurrando): 'Obrigada.'

Kero: 'Principalmente um moleque chinês idiota!' (falou dando soquinhos no ar e com cara de malvado)

Tomoyo sentiu a amiga tremer quando Kero mencionou o Syaoran. Ela mais que ninguém sabia o quando Sakura havia sofrido pela ausência de Li. Doía seu coração observar Sakura sozinha pelos cantos com o olhar vago. Nesta horas, Tomoyo sabia que ela estava pensando em Li. Sakura não era infeliz com a ausência do pequeno lobo, porém não era completamente feliz. Quando Fujitaka morreu, Sakura sentiu-se mais sozinha ainda, foi quando achou que já deveria dar um basta naquilo. Makoto era um rapaz bom e interessante e estava gostando de Sakura, talvez não fosse o melhor para a jovem, mas com certeza era o melhor naquela época, fez de tudo para finalmente convencer a ruivinha a dar uma chance ao rapaz. Agora com a volta de Li, os sentimentos esquecidos, ou melhor, guardados de Sakura vieram a tona. Sakura ainda amava intensamente Syaoran e a esperta Tomoyo sabia que ele também ainda amava sua amiga. Tinha que tentar ajudá-los novamente.

Aos poucos Sakura foi se acalmando, com a ajuda de Tomoyo e as brincadeiras de Kero. A feiticeira afastou-se da amiga com um sorriso de agradecimento.

Tomoyo: 'Acho que seria bom tomar um banho.'

Sakura (passando a mão na testa suada): 'Acho que sim.'

Kero: 'O que sonhou para que ficasse tão assustada, Sakura?'

Sakura fitou o amiguinho e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior mostrando hesitação ou constrangimento em contar sobre o sonho.

Tomoyo: 'Conversamos sobre isso outra hora, Kero. Sakura ainda está assustada, além disso, nunca ouviu falar que é muito ruim contar os pesadelos em jejum?' (ela falou dando uma piscadela para a amiga que sorriu aliviada)

Kero (colocando a mão no queixo): 'Você acredita nisto, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro! Não custa nada seguir algumas superstições, vai se saber se são verdadeiras?'

Kero olhou para a morena ainda desconfiado, mas resolveu deixar para lá. Sakura não contaria mesmo o que aconteceu agora. Desviou os olhos para sua mestra que ainda tremia levemente. O que quer que ela havia sonhado, tinha sido muito sério, e isso o preocupava.

* * *

Sakura foi andando devagar para o prédio que abrigava o curso de Educação Física, Tomoyo caminhava ao lado dela em absoluto silêncio.

Sakura: 'Sabe Tomoyo, acho que estou enganando o meu próprio coração.'

Tomoyo sorriu, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Sakura perceberia isso. Ficava feliz em saber que a amiga ainda confiava nela.

Tomoyo (docemente): 'Por que fala isso?'

Sakura: 'Tenho evitado me encontrar com Makoto, e ...'

Tomoyo: 'e...'

Sakura (tristemente): '...e sinto muita falta do...'

Tomoyo: 'Do Li, não é?'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça.

Tomoyo: 'Ele não tem lhe procurado mais?'

Sakura: 'Acho que ele tem me evitado também.'

Tomoyo: 'Nós dois temos nos encontrado quase todos os dias na biblioteca procurando sempre alguma coisa que possa esclarecer o que está acontecendo...'

Sakura (interrompendo-a e parando de caminhar): 'Você tem visto o Syaoran?'

Tomoyo (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'Não tem um dia que ele não pergunte como você está.'

Sakura: 'Por que não me falou nada Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Ele me pediu isso.'

Sakura: 'Mas por quê? Somos tão amigos.'

Tomoyo: 'Li nunca a viu apenas como uma amiga Sakura, e você sabe disso.'

Sakura (abaixando o rosto e encarando o chão): 'Mas foi ele mesmo que sugeriu que apenas fôssemos amigos, e ele vive me criticando.'

Tomoyo: 'Ele sempre a criticou e sempre a amou, você já se esqueceu de tudo que passaram quando disputavam as cartas Clow?' (ela falou levantando o rosto da amiga pela ponta do queixo)

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Ele nunca admitia que era bonzinho.'

Tomoyo: 'E nunca vai admitir.'

Sakura (voltando a caminhar lentamente): 'Eu sinto falta daquela época. As coisas eram mais fáceis.'

Tomoyo: 'Como assim?'

Sakura: 'Os sentimentos não eram tão confusos.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Sakura, os seus sentimentos sempre foram confusos. Lembre-se que você achava que era apaixonada pelo Yukito.'

Sakura: 'Eu o amava como a alguém que fazia parte da minha família, era um amor fraternal era um sentimento bom. Mas com o Syaoran... agora é diferente. Eu gostaria sempre de estar ao lado dele, mas não apenas ao lado dele. (ela balançou a cabeça confusa)... eu não sei direito o que quero.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo de lado): 'Você quer sempre estar nos braços dele, não é?'

A feiticeira confirmou encabulada.

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Gostaria de saber como era beijá-lo, não é?'

Sakura parou de caminhar e fitou a amiga com os olhos arregalados. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa mas nada saia. Nunca estivera tão sem graça na frente de Tomoyo. No entanto, a morena abriu um sorriso acolhedor.

Tomoyo: 'Isso é paixão, minha amiga.'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Paixão?!'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'É um sentimento mais...como posso dizer...mais intenso que o amor.'

Sakura: 'Você acha que eu estou...'

Tomoyo: 'Apaixonada?'

Sakura (assustada com que estava descobrindo sobre ela mesma): 'É.'

Tomoyo: 'Isso eu sempre soube.'

Sakura ficou um tempo apenas fitando o rosto redondo da japonesa. Será que ela tinha razão? Será que ela estava novamente apaixonada por Syaoran? Mas era diferente! Sim! Era muito diferente de quando ela descobriu que o amava. Quando eram mais crianças, ela apenas queria estar ao lado dele para sempre, mas como ele desapareceu, acabou se acostumando com a ausência dele e a dor foi diminuindo aos poucos, mas não realmente esquecida. Mas agora que ele estava de volta, ela queria algo muito mais que apenas estar ao lado dele. Como Tomoyo havia perguntado, o que ela mais queria agora era saber o gosto que tinha os lábios do rapaz. Balançou a cabeça tentando colocar ordem nela e em seu coração. Já havia sofrido muito pelo guerreiro chinês, era justo ele faze-la sofrer novamente? Além disso, Syaoran não mostrava-se interessado por ela e sim por outras garotas. Não! Não era justo voltar a sofrer por ele.

Tomoyo (percebendo a confusão que estava a mente da amiga): 'Por que não vai comigo à biblioteca hoje?'

Sakura: 'O Syaoran pode não gostar.'

Tomoyo: 'Duvido.'

Sakura: 'Acha isso?'

Tomoyo confirmou com a cabeça.

Sakura (forçando um sorriso): 'Está bem. Vou com você hoje.'

* * *

As aulas pareciam uma tortura, nem a aula de vôlei que Sakura adorava estava sendo menos penosa. Ela olhava o relógio a cada minuto. Não iria admitir para si mesma que realmente estava apaixonada por Syaoran, estava ainda namorando Makoto. Para que se entregar a este sentimento se ele não era correspondido? Mas mesmo assim a proximidade da hora marcada com Tomoyo para encontrá-lo a deixava ansiosa. O professor deu por encerrada a aula e Kimura teve que correr atrás dela.

Kimura: 'Hei Kinomoto, está com pressa hoje?'

Sakura: 'Um pouquinho. Quer falar comigo?'

Kimura: 'Vai ter uma festa animal hoje a noite na irmandade βYK. Vamos?'

Sakura (depois de pensar um pouco): 'Acho que vai ser bom para distrair a mente, a Tomoyo pode ir conosco, não pode?'

Kimura: 'Claro e o Makoto também.' (terminou a frase dando uma cutucada na amiga)

Sakura (sem graça): 'Não era bem com ele que eu gostaria de ir.'

Kimura arregalou os olhos e pegou a amiga pelos ombros.

Kimura: 'Você terminou com o Makoto? Mas como? Vocês não tinham reatado?'

Sakura (assustada): 'Calma, Kimura! Ainda estou namorando o Makoto.'

A jovem espevitada soltou a amiga e a encarou.

Kimura: 'Ainda?'

Sakura (abaixando o rosto): 'Eu estou um pouco confusa agora Kimura.'

Kimura: 'Por causa do Deus Grego da China, aposto.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Não seria melhor você o chamar de Deus Chinês do que Deus Grego da China?'

Kimura (balançando as mãos): 'Detalhes! Detalhes! Além disso, os deuses Chineses não devem ser tão saradões e gostosos como os Gregos.'

Sakura ainda a encarava sem entender.

Kimura: 'Está bem! Vou chamá-lo agora de Apolo da China, melhorou?'

Sakura balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Kimura: 'Ai está bem! Li! Apenas Li! Não! Tudo de bom do Li, isso! Aquele lá é tudo de bom mesmo, não é?' (falou dando uma piscadela para a amiga que ficou mais sem graça ainda)

Sakura: 'Chame-o como quiser, Kimura. Agora, tenho que ir.'

Ela falou já despedindo-se da amiga, mas a jovem pegou-a pelo braço impedindo-a de continuar.

Kimura (séria): 'Makoto gosta muito de você, pense bem no que está fazendo Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Estou pensando.'

Kimura (abrindo um sorriso): 'Mas enfim! Você vai na festa, não é? Independente de com quem for, não?'

Sakura (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Que horas vai começar?'

Kimura: 'Está marcado às 10:00h, mas começa a bombar só depois da meia noite.'

Sakura: 'Bombar?' (Gente na primeira versão eu coloquei "Ferver" porque era a gíria da época, agora é "Bombar" Hehehe Qual será da próxima vez?)

Kimura (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Oras Sakura, é a hora que ninguém é de ninguém. Dá para ficar com um monte de gatinhos. Mas é claro que você está fora disso, porque além de ser uma menina comportada é quase casada, se depender do Makoto.' (disse debochando)

Sakura: 'Você não tem jeito, Kimura.'

Kimura: 'Eu tenho que experimentar bastante para depois escolher com quem eu vou ficar até o final da vida.'

Sakura: 'Cuidado, quem muito experimenta, acaba não escolhendo.' (concordo)

Kimura (colocando a mão no queixo): 'Pode até ser verdade, mas ainda não apareceu quem balançou o meu coração.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Não se preocupe, vai aparecer. Confie em mim.'

Kimura: 'Você fala isso porque...'

Sakura (interrompendo-a): 'Quando me falaram isso eu também não acreditei, mas eu encontrei a pessoa que mais amo.'

Kimura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'O Makoto?'

Sakura (tristemente): 'Talvez.'

Kimura (rindo alegremente): 'Vamos lá Kinomoto, animação. Esta festa vai ser de arrasar.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Pode contar conosco.'

* * *

Na hora marcada Sakura foi com Tomoyo até a biblioteca. Ela brincava com as mãos, sinal que estava realmente nervosa ou ansiosa. Tomoyo sorria discretamente. Ao se aproximarem do velho prédio, Sakura procurou por Li.

Tomoyo: 'Ele já deve estar lá dentro enfurnado com um monte de livros.'

Sakura: 'Ele sempre vem antes?'

Tomoyo: 'Ele tem um tempo vago e aproveita para pesquisar.'

As duas entraram e Sakura pode avistar Li com a cara enfiada num grosso livro.

Tomoyo (alegremente): 'Boa tarde, Li. Já achou muita coisa?'

Syaoran (fitando as duas): 'Por que veio Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Olá para você também. Eu vim ajudar no que puder.'

Syaoran (meio sem graça com a presença dela): 'Vê se não vai fazer barulho.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Pode deixar, eu vou ficar quietinha.'

Tomoyo: 'O que achou?'

Syaoran (depois de um longo suspiro): 'O mesmo de sempre. Estou começando a achar que não temos saída, terei que matar o lobisomem.'

Sakura (quase gritando): 'Matar?!'

Syaoran (fuzilando-a com os olhos): 'Fala baixo ou nos expulsam daqui.'

Sakura (com a mão na boca): 'Desculpe.'

Tomoyo: 'E como faremos isso?'

Syaoran (sério): 'Eu farei isso, não quero que nenhuma das duas corra perigo.'

Sakura: 'Eu também tenho poderes, Syaoran.'

Syaoran: 'Mas não foi treinada para combate direto. Eu encarei aquele monstro e sei o que estou falando.'

Sakura: 'Se trabalharmos em equipe tudo vai dar certo.'

Syaoran: 'Não, eu não quero nenhuma das duas se arriscando. Isso aqui é muito mais barra pesada que capturar as cartas Clow.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas tínhamos 10 anos naquela época.'

Syaoran: 'Olha, eu sei que querem me ajudar, mas se estiverem comigo ficarei mais preocupado em protegê-las do que atacá-lo.'

Sakura (séria): 'E como pretende matá-lo?'

Syaoran: 'Da maneira que eu vi em todos os livros, atingindo o coração.'

Tomoyo: 'Como nos vampiros?'

Syaoran (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'Estas criaturas das trevas costumam ter como fonte de vida o coração. Algumas podem ter variações.'

Sakura: 'Ah então tem que ser com bala de prata ou espada de prata no caso (ela colocou a mão no queixo pensativa) Ah que tal um punhal de prata?'

Syaoran: 'Não é nada disso.'

Sakura (inclinando-se para frente): 'É sim! Eu já vi isso nos filmes.'

Syaoran (inclinando a frente também): 'Os filmes são meras fantasias.'

Sakura: 'Mas você disse que tem algumas verdades.'

Syaoran: 'Eu não falei nada disso.'

Sakura: 'Falou sim! Você não quer dar admitir que eu estou certa.'

Syaoran: 'Você não está certa.'

Sakura: 'Estou sim.'

Syaoran: 'Não.'

Tomoyo (com uma gota enorme na cabeça): 'Pessoal... estamos chamando a atenção.'

Sakura: 'É ele!'

Syaoran: 'É ela!'

Os dois bufaram e viraram os rostos.

Tomoyo (sem graça): 'Parecem duas crianças. O importante é que precisamos achá-lo o quanto antes.'

Syaoran: 'Não tenho sentido mais a presença dele, e você?'

Sakura: 'Também não, nem Kero.'

Syaoran: 'Precisamos ficar alertas, pois quando ele aparecer será para matar.'

Sakura sentiu um calafrio percorrer toda a sua espinha. Doía pensar que teriam que matar esta criatura, mas fazer o quê.

Sakura: 'Não tem mesmo como mandá-lo de volta ao mundo dele?'

Syaoran: 'Eu e Tomoyo procuramos outra saída, mas não encontramos. Até nos livros que Hiragizawa me mandou não constavam outra saída.'

Tomoyo: 'Tem falado com Eriol?'

Syaoran: 'Não, ele me mandou sem avisar nada.'

Sakura: 'Ele deve ter percebido a presença desta criatura, e esta foi a maneira dele nos ajudar.'

Syaoran: 'Mandando livros?'

Sakura: 'É.'

Tomoyo: 'Seria melhor que ele estivesse aqui para nos ajudar.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe Daidouji, daremos conta do recado.'

Sakura: 'Eu espero que sim.'

Voz: 'Olá Li. Enfurnado na biblioteca de novo? O que tanto procura?'

Syaoran (fechando discretamente o livro aberto em cima da mesa): 'Oi Maya.'

Maya (empurrando Sakura para ficar ao lado de Li): 'Vim perguntar se quer ir na festa da βYK?'

Syaoran: 'Festa?'

Maya: 'É, vai bombar. Vai comigo?'

Sakura sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, ou melhor, uma punhalada de ciúmes, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer. Li olhou discretamente para Sakura que tentava prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse o casal. Pensou que adoraria ir com ela na tal festa.

Maya: 'A Kinomoto vai também, não é?'

Sakura assustou-se ao ser mencionada. Virou-se encarando Maya que olhava para ela de forma zombeteira.

Maya: 'Ela vai com o Makoto, claro. É o seu namorado, não?'

A feiticeira teve vontade de dar um soco naquela garota. Tomoyo sentiu isso e segurou o pulso da amiga pedindo silenciosamente para ficar em silêncio e não explodir. Li desviou os olhos de Sakura e encarou Maya. Ela tinha razão, Sakura já estava acompanhada.

Syaoran (um pouco encabulado): 'Está bem.'

Maya (dando gritinhos de excitação): 'Venha me buscar às dez no meu dormitório, está bem? E vê se não se atrasa.'

Syaoran: 'Pode deixar.'

Maya (depois de dar um estalinho nele): 'Estarei esperando por você.'

Depois que Maya foi embora Li e Sakura não se encararam mais. Falavam sempre evitando se olharem.

* * *

Às quinze para as dez Makoto e Takeshi bateram na porta do dormitório de Sakura e Tomoyo.

Sakura (gritando do banheiro onde terminava de se maquiar): 'São eles!'

Tomoyo (que já estava pronta): 'Pode deixar que eu abro para eles.'

Sakura: 'Valeu!'

Tomoyo abriu a porta, os dois rapaz estava impecáveis. Takeshi sentiu as faces esquentarem ao ver Tomoyo linda com um vertido azul marinho longo com uma reveladora fenda no lado esquerdo e os cabelos parcialmente presos.

Takeshi (timidamente): 'Está muito bonita Daidouji.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo docemente): 'Oh obrigada, Takeshi. Vocês também estão muito bem.'

Makoto (ansioso): 'E Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Eu estou aqui. Desculpe a demora.'

Tomoyo (indo até a amiga): 'Está linda, Sakura. Tenho que registrar este momento.' (correu até o armário para pegar a filmadora)

Sakura (sem graça): 'Tomoyo, agora não.'

Tomoyo (já a filmando): 'Não posso deixar de registrar este momento.'

Sakura estava linda, como Tomoyo havia falado. Estava usando um vestido curto negro tomara que caia. Os cabelos também estavam parcialmente presos, deixando os ombros nus.

Makoto: 'Ela tem razão Sakura, está linda.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Obrigada. Vamos indo.'

Makoto estendeu o braço para ela e os dois saíram em direção ao ginásio da βYK sendo filmados por Tomoyo. De longe ouviam o som frenético que animava a festa. Os quatro entraram e viram como o pessoal da irmandade não brincou em serviço. O ginásio estava todo iluminado em cores variáveis graças às inúmeras luzes. Corpos dançavam ao ritmo da música.

Makoto (pegando a mão de Sakura): 'Vamos dançar?'

Não houve tempo da menina responder, já estava sendo arrastada pelo namorado para o meio da quadra, onde dançaram animadamente. Tomoyo preferiu ficar de longe, não gostava muito deste tipo de música, para ela apenas as músicas clássicas agradavam-lhe os ouvidos, mas como Sakura a convidou com tanto entusiasmo, não teve como recusar o convite. Takeshi bem que tentou levá-la para a pista de dança, mas não convenceu.

Sakura dançava com graça, por ter um bom preparo físico e desenvoltura. Makoto já se sentia cansado.

Makoto (gritando): 'Vamos sair da pista?'

Sakura (sem parar): 'Ah vamos ficar mais um pouquinho.'

Makoto: 'Vou pegar uma cervejinha para mim então. Você fica aqui?'

Sakura fez sinal de OK. A jovem viu o namorado tentar passar pelas pessoas em busca do bar. Ela queria dançar mais e mais, era como se na cabeça dela apenas houvesse a música. Sem problemas com lobisomens, sem pensamentos confusos em relação a Li, sem pensar na prova de anatomia, apenas era ela, a música e a vontade frenética de dançar aquele ritmo contagiante. Um rapaz se aproximou dela e vendo a linda garota dançando sozinha, segurou-a pela cintura tentando beijá-la. Sakura assustou-se e tentou afastar-se dele.

Sakura: 'Está louco? Me solta! Eu tenho namorado!'

Rapaz: 'Gata, já passou da meia noite. Aqui ninguém é de ninguém.'

Sakura (empurrando-o): 'Você está é bêbado.'

Rapaz: 'Qual é gata?'

O rapaz a segurou pela nuca e encostou seus lábios nos da jovem que não teve dúvidas em dar uma joelhada bem no meio das pernas dele, fazendo com que ele finalmente a soltasse. Ela passou as costas da mão na boca limpando-a

Sakura (dando uns passos para trás): 'Porco!'

Rapaz (levantando-se e caminhando até ela): 'Você é selvagem, gata! Vou adorar amansá-la.'

Sakura virou-se para trás para tentar fugir, mas bateu em cheio no peito de um rapaz. Levantou os olhos e encarou Li que olhava de forma raivosa para o abusado. Ele tinha observado de longe o que estava acontecendo. Estava admirando Sakura dançar quando o rapaz aproximou-se dela tentando beijá-la.

Syaoran: 'A garota está comigo.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa com o que ele havia falado.

Rapaz: 'Ela estava sozinha, garanhão.'

Syaoran (passando os braços no ombro da garota): 'Mas agora está comigo.'

Sakura encolheu-se encabulada e vermelha. Os dois rapazes se encararam quando o pessoal do "Deixa disso" apareceu para acalmar os ânimos. Os amigos do abusado acabaram levando o garoto para longe dizendo que havia mais garotas soltas na festa.

Sakura e Li observaram o grupo saindo da pista de dança. O rapaz ainda tinha o braço sobre os ombros da menina. Ao mesmo tempo vivaram-se uma para o outro e afastaram-se encabulados.

Syaoran: 'Desculpe-me.'

Sakura: 'Não se desculpe. Eu que tenho que agradecer.'

Ela falou sorrindo para ele em agradecimento.

Syaoran (sem graça): 'Bem... eu acho que é melhor eu ir indo então... A Maya deve estar me procurando.'

E deveria estar mesmo, já que o rapaz literalmente a largou assim que viu Sakura dançando na pista de dança. A música começou a ficar alta obrigando-os a se aproximarem um do outro para conversarem.

Sakura: 'O que disse?'

Li respirou fundo abaixando-se para falar ao ouvido dela.

Syaoran: 'Que é melhor eu ir indo...'

Sakura fechou os olhos sentindo o hálito quente do rapaz no seu pescoço.

You burden me with your questions

You´d have me tell no lies

You´re always asking what it´s all about

But don´t listen to my replies

Sakura abriu os olhos sentindo-o afastando-se dela. Sem querer segurou o pulso dele.

Sakura: 'Por que não dança comigo?'

Li arregalou os olhos surpreso. Porém logo ele sorriu sem graça coçando a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Você sabe que não sei dançar.'

Sakura: 'Eu te ensino.'

Encararam-se por alguns segundos sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

Sakura: 'Por favor, não quero ficar sozinha na pista.'

Como negar alguma coisa com aquelas duas belas esmeraldas o fitando tão intensamente? Não tinha como dizer não e não tinha como lembrar que Maya existia e estava esperando por ele em algum lugar da festa. Li balançou a cabeça aceitando ficar com ela. Sakura deu um saltinho feliz e logo depois puxou o rapaz para acharem um lugar melhor para dançarem. Li observava a jovem mexendo o quadril de um lado para o outro de forma harmoniosa. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar pensamentos maldosos. Durante estes longos anos de treinamento, não havia um dia que não pensara em Sakura e imaginava como ela estaria. E estava linda!

You say to me you don´t talk enough

But when I do I´m a fool

These times I´ve spent, I´ve realized

I´m going to shoot through

And leave you

Sakura parou e virou-se para Li que estava parado sem saber o que fazer. A ruivinha sorriu para ele passando confiança. Aproximou-se dele tocando de leve seu peito e ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar o ouvido do rapaz.

Sakura: 'Não tenha vergonha. Está escuro. Ninguém irá vê-lo.'

Li sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a sua coluna fazendo todos os pêlos do seu corpo arrepiarem. Sakura afastou-se novamente e começou a dançar a frente dele. Li respirou fundo pensando que não custava nada tentar. Sorriu de lado observando os jovens dançando ao seu lado ao ritmo contagiante da música. Deveria ser bom divertir-se daquela maneira, sem se preocupar com magia, monstros, compromissos com o clã e com negócios. No fundo desejava ser como qualquer jovem normal, mas sabia que não era e que nunca seria, mas poderia fingir, não? Fechou os olhos e quando deu por si, não é que descobriu que sabia dançar.

The Things you say

Your purple prouse just gives you away

The things you say

Ur unbelievable

Sakura sorriu observando Syaoran dançando, primeiro de forma desengonçada, mas não é que logo o rapaz havia pegado o jeito da coisa? Aos poucos seus corpos começaram a se aproximar como se tivessem magnetismo. Não demorou muito para começarem a se tocar de leve com o pretexto de que estavam dançando.

Sakura virou de costas para Li que aproximou-se mais da menina segurando-a pela cintura. Dançavam com harmonia e sensualidade. Sakura sempre procurou manter distância quando dançava com algum rapaz, porém com Syaoran era diferente. Ela queria que ele a tocasse, que ele se mantivesse próximo a ela. Li a virou rápido segurando-a para que não caísse, inclinou o corpo da jovem para trás fazendo-a soltar uma risada divertida, e a levantou rápido para que de propósito se sentisse zonza e se segurasse nele.

Os corpos estavam juntos e suados, já não conseguiam acompanhar tão bem a música pois recusavam-se a se afastarem um do outro. Sakura levantou o rosto enquanto sentia todo seu corpo colado ao de Li, fechou os olhos ouvindo a batida forte da música e sentindo o cheiro da colônia masculina que o rapaz usava. Ela sorriu de lado sentindo todas as células do seu corpo explodirem.

You burden me with your problems

By telling me more then mine

I´m always so concerned

With the way you say

You´ve always go to stop

To think of us being one

Is more then I ever know

But this time, I realize

I´m going to shoot through and leave you

Um pouco afastado da pista de dança um par de olhos azuis observava o casal divertindo-se e rindo enquanto dançavam. Makoto levou o copo de cerveja a boca tomando um gole demorado e amargo. Franziu a testa observando que Syaoran estava praticamente com a coxa dele entre as de sua namorada. Estava pronto para ir lá e quebrar a cara daquele chinês intrometido, quando Tomoyo parou a frente dele.

Tomoyo: 'Deixe-os, Makoto.'

Makoto: 'Ela é minha namorada e está me corneado na frente de todo mundo.'

Tomoyo: 'Não! Ela não está lhe traindo.'

Makoto: 'Então o que é que estou vendo a minha frente?'

Tomoyo: 'Um casal de jovens apaixonados.'

Makoto: 'O quê?!'

Tomoyo: 'Eu o ajudei como eu pude, Makoto. Mas agora com a volta de Li não há mais lugar para você.'

Makoto: 'Ah, então eu fui o quê? O passatempo dela enquanto ele não estava?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu sei que não foi certo o que eu e até mesmo Sakura fizemos. Mas não há mais como mudar as coisas. Eu tentei, Sakura tentou, você tentou. Mas Sakura e Syaoran se amam.'

Makoto: 'Isso... é o que veremos, Daidouji.'

Tomoyo (arregalando os olhos): 'O que quer dizer com isso?'

Makoto: 'Eu amo Sakura e vou lutar por ela.'

Seeminghly lastless, don´t mean

You can ask us

Pushing down the relative

Bringing out your higher self

Think of the fine times

Pushing down the better few

Instead of brining out the clues

To the world and everything anger to

Brace urself to the grace of ease

I know this world ain´t what it seems

Li segurou Sakura com mais força pela cintura temendo que ela por algum motivo afastasse dele. A jovem levantou o rosto e encontrou os olhos de Li escurecidos, sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer seu corpo. Syaoran levantou o braço tocando de leve as costas até o decote da jovem deslizando a mão de leve na sua pele sedosa. Sakura enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz sentindo os fios grossos do cabelo de Li molhados de suor pela dança.

O guerreiro parou de dançar forçando assim Sakura a fazer o mesmo. Abaixou o rosto roçando os lábios na face da jovem, sentiu-a tremer de leve. Sakura tocava sua nuca de leve. Li fechou os olhos apenas deliciando-se com a sensação de estar com a garota que nunca saiu de sua mente nos seus braços. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir Sakura beijando de leve seu pescoço, chegando até seu rosto e logo sentia os lábios dela próximo aos seus.

What the fuch was that

It´s unbelievable

De repente um barulho estrondoso seguido por inúmeros gritos invadiu o ambiente fazendo com que a música cessasse. No meio da multidão de jovens a criatura horrenda uivava enquanto atacava ao mesmo tempo suas vítimas que corriam desesperadamente para fora do ginásio. Sakura e Li afastaram-se num pulo, não entendendo o que tinha acontecido e o que estava acontecendo. Ambos tinham a respiração acelerada devido ao quase beijo.

Uma jovem esbarrou em Sakura que caiu no chão sentada quase sendo pisoteada pelos estudantes que fugiam destemperadamente. Li a levantou pelo braço.

Syaoran: 'A carta tempo, agora!'

Sakura: 'Aqui?!'

Syaoran: 'Ninguém vai notar!'

Sakura (puxando a chave): 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!!! Tempo!!!'

O tempo parou, o silêncio invadiu o ginásio. Li pulou até um dos janelões e com sua espada em punho viu o monstro que por ser uma criatura mágica não foi atingido pelo poder da carta.

Syaoran (chamando-o): 'Oh bicho feio, está me procurando?!'

Lobisomem (vendo-o): 'Eu vou acabar com você, bruxo.'

Syaoran: 'Venha me pegar então.'

Li pulou para fora do ginásio perseguido pelo monstro e entrou pela floresta adentro para afastar o perigo dos adolescentes. A força do tempo acabava de terminar seu efeito. Os adolescentes pararam de correr e tentavam entender o que tinha acontecido, mas infelizmente alguns foram gravemente feridos pelo monstro.

Tomoyo (correndo até Sakura): 'O que aconteceu?'

Sakura: 'Ele atacou e está atrás do Syaoran agora.'

Kimura (assustada): 'O que foi aquilo, Meu Deus?'

Makoto: 'Onde você estava Sakura, que eu não conseguia lhe achar?'

Sakura: 'Não tenho tempo de responder nada. Tomoyo cuide de todos, vou tentar ajudar Syaoran.'

Makoto (segurando-a): 'Não vá, é perigoso. Deixe que Li cuide disso, ele não é o todo poderoso guerreiro chinês?'

Sakura: 'Claro que eu não vou deixa-lo sozinho. Alada!!!'

Sakura voou até a janela e saiu em direção à floresta sob os olhares assustados de Kimura e Makoto, logo encontrou Kerberus.

Kerberus: 'O que houve?'

Sakura (sem responder): 'Consegue farejar, Kero?!'

Kerberus: 'Claro, sou um tigre.'

Sakura (pousando): '"timo! Tente achar Syaoran e o lobo mau.'

Kerberus (pousando ao seu lado): 'Está bem. (depois de cheirar um pouco a terra) Eles foram para aquele lado. Vamos!'

Sakura: 'Corrida!!!'

Os dois correram floresta adentro em busca de Syaoran. Sakura sentia cada vez o coração apertar mais com a demora em achar Li. Depois de um pouco mais que 10 minutos de corrida encontraram o rapaz lutando ferozmente com o lobisomem. Sakura chegou bem na hora em que o lobo cravava suas garras nas costas de Syaoran.

Sakura (em total desespero): 'NÃO!!!'

O lobo virou-se para eles enquanto Li de joelhos tentava recuperar as forças para atacá-lo apesar do enorme ferimento que tinha agora. A besta correu rápido na direção dos dois e enfrentou Kerberus que apenas conseguiu mordê-lo antes de ser empurrado e cair no precipício que surgia atrás de Li. O rapaz rapidamente invocou uma rajada de vento salvando o felino alado.

Lobisomem: 'Bruxa!'

Sakura (vendo a proximidade da fera): 'Disparo!!!'

O disparo fez o seu papel, desviou a atenção da besta da menina que correu até Li.

Sakura: 'Você está bem?!'

Syaoran: 'Eu disse para não vir atrás de mim!'

Sakura (já com lágrimas nos olhos vendo o ferimento do rapaz): 'O que queria que eu fizesse?!'

Syaoran: 'Agora não tem mais volta. O disparo não irá distraí-lo por muito tempo.'

Sakura: 'O que faremos?'

Syaoran: 'Eu não sei ainda. Ele é muito forte, já tentei o Trovão e não fez muito efeito.' (disse vendo que Sakura pegava a carta Trovão)

Sakura (depois de um tempo): 'Já sei!'

A menina correu em direção a fera e depois de pegar as duas cartas escolhidas, invocou-as de uma só vez apesar dos protestos de Li em não se aproximar.

Sakura (o mais próximo da besta possível): 'Água! Gelo!!!'

O poder das duas cartas atacou a fera a prendendo num cubo enorme de gelo. Os uivos pararam, apenas ouvia-se a respiração desordenada dos três.

Sakura: 'Acho que isso irá detê-lo.'

Kerberus (caminhando até ela): 'Espero.'

Foi falar isso e o bloco se partiu em mil pedacinhos, soltando a fera que correu para atacar Sakura que estava de costas.

Syaoran: 'Abaixe! Deus do Fogo, vinde a mim!'

Sakura se jogou no chão e sentiu a rajada de fogo passar pelas suas costas atingindo o monstro que uivava mais alto.

Kerberus: 'Afaste-se dele, Sakura!'

A menina levantou-se e correu até seus amigos.

Sakura (vendo o monstro correr como alucinado coberto de chamas): 'O que vamos fazer?'

Syaoran: 'Só tem um jeito agora: use a carta flecha e acerte o coração dele.'

Sakura (desesperada): 'Em movimento eu não vou conseguir!'

Kerberus: 'Ela tem razão! Sakura nunca foi boa em pontaria.'

Syaoran: 'Eu a ajudo. Vamos antes que ele nos ataque!'

Sakura ficou apreensiva com o plano, mas confiava em Li e se ele só tinha este plano, então esta era a única saída deles.

Sakura: 'Flecha!'

O báculo se transformou no arco e Sakura o levantou puxando dele uma flecha luminosa. Tentou mirar no alvo em movimento, era impossível, não tinha como ela acertar. Suas mãos tremiam não só pelo medo, mas pelo fato de que ela estava tentando matar uma criatura viva. Li parou atrás dela e segurou as duas mãos da jovem, a que segurava o arco e a que armava a flecha. Ele encostou seu rosto no dela para mirar o alvo em movimento.

Syaoran: 'Quando eu ordenar, solte comigo a flecha.'

Sakura apenas confirmou com a cabeça. A fera já tinha apagado boa parte do fogo que a queimava e estava pronta a atacá-los.

Syaoran: 'Agora!'

A flecha cortou o ar em uma fração de segundos atingindo o peito da besta que soltou um último uivo de dor e desapareceu, formando uma nuvem de cinzas carregada pelo vento vindo do abismo.

Li caiu de joelhos novamente sentindo o ferimento queimar-lhe as costas.

Sakura: 'Temos que ir até o hospital.'

Syaoran (fazendo-se de forte como sempre): 'Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.'

Sakura: 'Alada! Força!'

Sakura abraçou Li e levantou voou junto com Kerberus rumo ao hospital, apesar dos protestos do rapaz.

* * *

Li foi liberado aquela noite mesmo do hospital, depois de levar mais de 30 pontos nas costas e tomar mais uma dose da vacina anti-rábica. O hospital tinha recebido cerca de 10 estudantes com cortes e mordidas de lobo aquela noite. Eram quase seis da manhã quando os dois voltaram para o campus. Kero tinha ido antes avisar Tomoyo, Makoto e Kimura que eles tinham matado o lobisomem e que estavam no hospital, mas que estava tudo bem. Tomoyo e Makoto contaram tudo a Kimura sobre Sakura, Li e o lobisomem. Esta ficou pela primeira vez sem saber o que falar, ela não queria acreditar no que diziam, mas a imagem do lobo e de Sakura se transformando em anjo na sua frente invadia a sua mente toda hora.

Sakura e Li entraram no dormitório da menina e encontraram os três amigos sentados ansiosos.

Tomoyo (abraçando Sakura): 'Estava tão preocupada!'

Sakura: 'Calma Tomoyo, está tudo bem.'

Makoto: 'Que susto que aquele lobo nos deu.'

Syaoron: 'E trabalho. (depois olhando para Kimura) O que você sabe?'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura usou magia na frente dela e tivemos que contar tudo.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que não preciso dizer que não é para sair espalhando isso para a faculdade.'

Kimura só concordou com a cabeça. De repente ouviram um barulho na janela e surgiu Ywe, dando mais um tremendo susto em Kimura e Makoto.

Sakura (abraçando o guardião): 'Ywe.'

Ywe (sem graça): 'Soube da confusão que aconteceu no campus e vim o quanto antes.'

Kero: 'Chegou atrasado como sempre, Ywe.'

Ywe (olhando feio para o outro guardião): 'E você, fez seu dever?'

Kero: 'É claro, protegi Sakura com minha própria vida.'

Syaoran (alfinetando): 'Claro!'

Kero: 'O que você quis dizer com este claro, Moleque?'

Syaoran: 'Nada.'

Sakura: 'Kero, para de ser implicante, você deveria era agradecer ao Syaoran por ele ter te salvado quando iria cair no abismo.'

Ywe: 'Não me diga?! Então você ia cair no abismo?'

Kero (sem graça): 'Não é nada disso, eu apenas me desequilibrei e escorreguei.'

Ywe: 'E para que serve aquelas asas?'

Sakura: 'Ele estava inconsciente.'

Ywe (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Estou vendo como você protegeu nossa mestra.'

Kero: 'E você que não estava lá?'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Vocês não vão brigar, não é?'

Ywe: 'Obrigado mais uma vez, descendente de Clow.'

Syoaran: 'Tudo bem.'

Ywe (lançando um olhar para Kimura e Makoto): 'Quem são estes dois?'

Tomoyo: 'São nossos amigos.'

Kimura (encantada com a beleza de Ywe): 'E quem é você? Um anjo?'

Kero: 'É um guardião de Sakura assim como eu.'

Kimura: 'Mas ele é muito mais bonito.'

Kero (virando o rosto): 'Até parece. Ele é convencido.'

Ywe (olhando para Makoto): 'Este é o tal namoradinho seu, Sakura?'

Sakura não sabia o que falar, olhou de relance para Li que estava nitidamente sem graça. O que falaria agora? Antes da confusão toda ela e Li estavam quase se beijando. Ela havia traído Makoto, o beijo só não aconteceu porque a fera estragou a festa.

Sakura (sem graça): 'É.'

Respondeu por fim, não podia contar tudo para o rapaz agora, não na frente dos outros. Falaria com ele mais tarde e terminaria o namoro, não havia como continuar com tudo simplesmente estando apaixonada por outro.

Syaoran fez uma careta com a resposta de Sakura. Só em pensar que aquele idiota era o namorado da jovem de olhos esmeralda já lhe dava nos nervos, sabia que o que aconteceu na pista de dança foi apenas efeito da música e da situação.

Ywe: 'É melhor se comportar garoto, ou o Touya arranca a sua cabeça.'

Makoto (tremendo como vara verde): 'Claro.'

Ywe: 'Eu já vou indo, Touya deve estar preocupado.'

Sakura: 'Diga que está tudo bem e que eu estou com muitas saudades.'

Ywe (saindo pela janela): 'Está bem. Descendente de Clow, conto com você.'

Li apenas acenou com a cabeça, ele sabia que Ywe confiava mais nele do que em Kero para proteger Sakura e ele não iria decepcioná-lo.

Syaoran (depois de Ywe sumir pela noite): 'Acho que já vou indo.'

Sakura: 'Eu levo você até o seu dormitório.'

Syaoran: 'Eu não preciso de uma babá agora.'

Sakura: 'Você está machucado.'

Makoto (enciumado): 'Se ele disse que não precisa, ele não precisa.'

Syaoran (encarando Makoto): 'Isso. Eu vou nessa.'

Li saiu, depois de se despedir de todos e ouvir uma dezena de vezes de Sakura que era para se cuidar e para não esquecer de tomar os remédios nas horas certas e que ela iria até ele para fazer um novo curativo.

Sakura (abrindo a porta para Li): 'Por favor...'

Syaoran: 'Eu vou tomar o remédio na hora.'

Ela sorriu para ele fitando-o.

Sakura: 'Cuide-se, sim?'

Li deu um fraco sorriso, desviou os olhos de Sakura e fitou Makoto. Que vontade de dar um soco naquele cara e o pulverizar da face da terra, porém ele era o namorado de Sakura, e se ela estava com ele era porque gostava dele. O que aconteceu entre eles foi mais físico do que qualquer coisa. Estavam envolvidos na dança e não se controlaram.

Syaoran (virando-se de costas): 'Boa Noite, Sakura.'

Sakura (observou o rapaz caminhando pelo corredor): 'Boa noite, Syaoran...'

Makoto (aproximando-se dela): 'Vai ficar vigiando-o até desaparecer da sua vista?'

Ela voltou-se para o rapaz e sorriu sem graça.

Sakura (fechando a porta): 'Ele já foi...'

Tomoyo (fitando a amiga): 'Está tudo bem, Sakura?'

A jovem confirmou com a cabeça e forçou um sorriso.

Kimura (passando o braço nos ombros da amiga): 'Será que você pode me emprestar aquele seu guardião algumas vezes?'

Sakura: 'O Ywe?'

Kimura: 'Sim! Eu quero um Deus grego alado lindo daquele jeito para mim também.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Bem, acho que ele não curte muito sair... ele é meio paradão, entende?'

Kimura (piscando para ela): 'Deixa ele comigo...'

* * *

Sakura tomava banho pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido, em tudo que tinha sentido quando Li fora atingido, o medo dele morrer e principalmente em seu sonho, não era ela que corria perseguida pela besta, era Syaoran. Ela só não conseguia entender porque teve aquele sonho como se fosse ela a correr o perigo, como sempre foi um de seus sonhos premonitórios. Talvez estivesse mais ligada ao guerreiro chinês do que ela mesma podia imaginar e quisesse admitir.

Estava confusa, não entendia o que realmente tinha acontecido entre ela e Syaoran na pista de dança. Fechou os olhos deixando a água bater na sua nuca refrescando-a. Nunca havia dançado daquela maneira com nenhum outro rapaz. Balançou a cabeça com força, já havia se deixado levar pela sua paixão por Syaoran, e ele simplesmente havia desaparecido do nada. Não respondia suas cartas, não retornava suas ligações, nada. Não queria voltar a se envolver com ele e sofrer tudo novamente.

Não queria pensar assim, mas fora uma benção aquela besta aparecer naquela hora e impedir que eles se beijassem. O melhor era esquecer, era melhor acreditar que havia sido um escorregão e deixar as coisas como estavam com Makoto. Não era o correto, mas era o que estava ao seu alcance. O que não podia e não queria era voltar a se apaixonar por Syaoran Li.

Porém enquanto a sua mente alertava que era melhor continuar com Makoto e tentar ver Syaoran apenas como um amigo, seu coração dizia que era melhor terminar com o jovem estudante de medicina. Estava usando-o e sabia disso, mas o que poderia fazer?

Sakura: 'O que eu faço? O que eu faço?'

Ela sabia que o melhor era terminar com Makoto para não enganá-lo e tentar ver Li como amigo. Tentou falar com Makoto depois que o chinês havia ido embora mas ele foi taxativo dizendo que não queria terminar e que era para os dois darem uma chance para eles mesmos. Não conseguiu convencer Makoto a terminar. Talvez fosse mais correto dizer a ele que amava Syaoran.

Sakura: 'Não! Eu não o amo!'

Ela falou com a voz enérgica para si mesma.

Sakura: 'Eu amei. Sim, amei...'

Aquilo era passado, o que aconteceu com eles na pista de dança fora apenas uma explosão. Syaoran era um rapaz bonito e atraente, que garota resistiria a ele? Nenhuma. Fechou a torneira do chuveiro pegando a toalha para se secar. Tentaria falar com Makoto de forma enérgica mais a frente. Agora, a única coisa que queria era deitar na sua cama e dormir e tentar achar uma solução para o seu coração.

Nosso encontro aconteceu como eu imaginava

Você não me reconheceu, mas fingiu que não era nada

Eu sei que alguma coisa minha, em você ficou guardada

Como num filme mudo antes da invenção das palavras

Afinei os meus ouvidos pra escutar suas chamadas

Sinais do corpo em sei ler nas nossas conversas demoradas

Mas há dias em que nada faz sentido

E os sinais que me ligam ao mundo se desligam

Eu sei que uma rede invisível irá me salvar

O impossível me espera do lado de l

Eu salto pro alto eu vou em frente

De volta pro presente

Sozinho no escuro neste túnel do tempo

Sigo o sinal que me liga a corrente dos sentimentos

Onde se encontra a chave que me devolver

O sentido das palavras ou uma imagem familiar

Mas há dias em que nada faz sentido

E os sinais que me ligam ao mundo se desligam

Eu sei que uma rede invisível irá me salvar

O impossível me espera do lado de l

Eu salto pro alto eu vou em frente

De volta pro presente

* * *

N/A:

Bem este capitulo foi feito a quatro mãos (como sempre! Hehehe) e por duas cabeças! Isso mesmo! Queria agradecer infinitamente a **Rosana**, minha revisora mais que querida e a **Yoru** que mandou um e-mail com sugestões valiosas! Algumas cenas eu já tinha mudado, mas outras ela me deu um super toque! Muito obrigada a estas duas garotas incríveis e maravilhosas!

Obrigada a todos que estão deixando reviews e relendo este fic! Espero que este capitulo principalmente esteja do agrade de vocês já que eu mudei um monte de coisas hehehe

A trilha sonora:

1 – Unbelievable – EMF

2- Túnel do Tempo – Frejat

Beijocas a todos,

Kath


	5. Loucos de Amor

**Capítulo 05: Loucos de Amor.**

****

_When we were young the future was so bright_

_The old neighborhood was so alive_

_And every kid on the whole damn street_

_Was gonna make it big and not be beat_

Sakura corria pelas ruas de Tomoeda perseguindo um grupo de zumbis que invadiram a cidade nos últimos dias e que estavam causando pânico por toda a parte. Tomoyo vinha logo atrás com sua inseparável filmadora tentando gravar mais uma das façanhas de sua amiga.

Sakura: 'Corrida!'

Gritou jogando uma carta para cima e levantando o báculo. Com o poder extra da carta ultrapassou o grupo e acertou com toda a força o báculo rosa, em um dos zumbis. O monstro se dobrou ao meio. Outro morto vivo a segurou por trás prendendo seus braços e a levantando do chão.

Sakura: 'Solte-me coisa fedorenta!'

Zumbi: 'Não conseguirá nos deter bruxa.'

Arregalou os olhos vendo a aproximação de um pela frente. Levantou as duas pernas e chutou-o com força afastando-o de si. O outro a apertou ainda mais fazendo a garota sentir as costelas estalarem.

Tomoyo (acertando a filmadora na cabeça do zumbi): 'Solta ela, bicho feio!'

Com a batida certeira na cabeça o monstro finalmente soltou Sakura que virou-se para trás vendo o zumbi esfregando a cabeça.

Sakura: 'To-Tomoyo?'

A morena estava atrás do monstro batendo uma mão na outra com pose vitoriosa. Sakura sorriu para a amiga que fez um sinal de OK para ela.

Tomoyo (finalmente dando-se conta do que tinha acontecido): 'Mi-minha filmadora!!! Buááá!'

A feiticeira já ia aproximar-se da amiga quando os zumbis voltaram a tentar atacá-la.

_Now the neighborhood´s cracked and torn _

_The kids are grown up but their lives are worn_

_How can one little street_

_Swallow so many lives_

Sakura (jogando uma carta para cima): 'Luta!'

Com o poder da carta ela correu e pulou passando por cima de Tomoyo e acertando uma voadora no zumbi que tentava pegar a amiga. O mostro caiu sem cabeça no chão e logo desapareceu formando uma nuvem de pó. Porém logo outro tentou se aproximar da mestra das cartas que usando seu báculo como bastão, golpeou um a um eliminando-os, ou melhor, eliminando alguns membros dos mortos vivos que se desprendiam do corpo quando eram golpeados pela jovem. E mesmo estando sem braços ou uma das pernas eles tentavam avançar sobre a garota. Apenas quando suas cabeças eram arrancadas é que desapareciam

Tomoyo: 'SAKURA!'

A japonesa de olhos verdes voltou-se para trás com o grito da amiga. Piscou os olhos vendo a morena presa por dois dos zumbis e um deles prontos para morder o cérebro dela em busca de alimento.

Sakura: 'TOMOYO!'

_Chances thrown_

_Nothing´se free_

_Longing for what used to be_

_Still it´se hard_

_Hard to see_

_Fragile lives, shattered dreams_

Sakura: 'Vento!'

A poderosa rajada de vento empurrou Tomoyo livrando-a dos dois mortos vivos. Sakura correu até os dois, acertou o báculo com força na cabeça de um enquanto o outro recebeu uma voadora da jovem caindo no chão, mas como sempre aquelas pestes não sumiam de vez.

Sakura: 'Trovão! É a sua vez!'

A carta criou forma e envolveu rapidamente os dois zumbis, eletrocutando-os e deixando-os estatelados no chão.

Tomoyo: 'Tira! Tira isso de mim!'

Sakura piscou os olhos caindo na gargalhada enquanto Tomoyo tentava se livrar das mãos de um dos zumbis que estava presa ao seu braço. Vendo o rosto vermelho da morena, resolveu ajudá-la batendo o báculo com força na mão solitária que correu fugindo das duas.

Tomoyo: 'Isso! Isso (falou apontando para a mão fugitiva) é nojento.'

Sakura riu novamente e logo foi acompanhada pela amiga.

Tomoyo: 'Acho que anda vendo muito Pokemon, Sakura.'

Sakura (sorrindo sem graça enquanto coçava a cabeça): 'Ah é uma maneira diferente de chamar as cartas. Além disso, elas gostam.'

Tomoyo (imitando a voz da amiga): 'Trovão, eu escolho você!'

_Jamie had a chance, well she really did _

_Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids _

_Mark still lives at home cause he´se got no job_

_He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot_

Mas se a dupla pensava que tinha terminado, estavam muito enganadas. Logo foram cercadas pelos mortos vivos, muitos deles sem alguma parte do corpo. Sakura levantou o báculo a sua frente, pronta para puxar qualquer carta.

Sakura: 'Espada!'

Tomoyo ficou atrás da amiga olhando apavorada para a cilada em que estavam.

Zumbi: 'Bruxa maldita. Não pode destruir a todos nós! Somos imortais.'

Sakura: 'Você deveria escovar os dentes. Está com um bafo danado!'

O grupo avançou sobre as meninas. Tomoyo fechou os olhos e gritou assustada, de repente, sentiu-se ser suspensa no ar pela mão. Abriu os olhos e levou um enorme susto ao ver que estava voando, deixando o grupo de mortos vivos frustados. Levantou a cabeça e viu Sakura na sua forma angelical com o par de asas brancas e compridas.

Sakura; 'Segura a minha mão, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (segurando-se com as duas mãos na mão direita da amiga): 'Não me deixa cair, hem.'

Sakura (sorrindo de leve): 'Nunca!'

A morena suspirou aliviada, mas logo arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a amiga dando a volta e descendo indo em direção ao grupo novamente.

Tomoyo: 'Ai-meu-Deus!'

Sakura: 'Vamos nessa!'

A jovem gritou entusiasmada dando rasantes ao lado dos zumbis e cortando a cabeça de um de cada vez. Logo apenas restou uma nuvem de pó permitindo assim que as duas amigas pousassem em segurança na rua.

Tomoyo (ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego): 'Juro que eu estou até escutando a música tema de Buffy, a caça vampiros.'

Sakura (piscando): 'Ela não seria tão boa quanto eu.'

Tomoyo (rindo): 'Com certeza não seria!'

_Jay committed suiced_

_Brandon OD´d and died_

_What the hell is going on_

_The cruelest dream, reality_

Sakura: 'Vamos procurar os outros. Talvez precisem de nossa ajuda.'

Tomoyo fez sinal positivo com a cabeça e começou a caminhar pulando os montinhos de pó que estavam espalhados pelo chão. No meio deles jazia sua inseparável amiga: A filmadora.

Sakura observou a amiga e soltou um longo suspiro. Ela tinha quebrado a filmadora para tentar salvá-la. Caminhou até a amiga abaixando-se ao lado dela, que estava juntado os pedaços.

Sakura: 'Desculpe-me, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo; 'Droga!'

Sakura (mais sem graça ainda): 'Eu prometo comprar uma nova para você.'

Tomoyo (indiferente à amiga): 'Mas que porcaria!'

Falou levantando-se e chutando o que restava do aparelho longe. Sakura arregalou os olhos, assustada.

Tomoyo: 'Ela não protegeu nem o que eu tinha gravado antes. Aposto como era _"made in Taiwan"_!'

Sakura (com uma enorme gota): 'Não fala isso para o Li.'

Tomoyo: 'Ele pode sentir-se ofendido, não é?'

Sakura (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Pelo menos ela quebrou a cabeça do zumbi.'

Tomoyo (falou levantando a mão): 'Eu quase que quebrei o meu pulso. Nem para isso ela serviu.'

_Chances thrown_

_Nothing´se free_

_Longing for what used to be_

_Still it´se hard_

_Hard to see_

_Fragile lives, shattered dreams_

* * *

Li lutava com três monstros ao mesmo tempo, usou seu ataque de fogo, mas não foi muito útil, eles já estavam mortos e conseqüentemente não sentiam a dor das queimaduras, conseguiu apenas carbonizar um completamente, livrando-se dele, porém ainda havia muitos.

Só tinha uma saída: luta corpo a corpo. Atacou o primeiro com sua espada e cortou-lhe a cabeça transformando-o em cinzas, os outros dois vieram logo em seguida, um pegou o rapaz por trás e já estava com a boca aberta para morder-lhe a cabeça em busca do cérebro. O guerreiro chinês chutou o que estava a sua frente e com uma cotovelada conseguiu se livrar do que estava lhe segurando. Com mais um golpe com sua espada arrancou a cabeça de mais um. Sobrou apenas o mais feioso que desistiu de atacá-lo para tentar fugir. Li correu atrás dele, mas não acreditou no que seus olhos viram.

Makoto (à frente do zumbi): 'Pode deixar que eu acabo com este.'

Syaoran (ainda não acreditando): 'O que você está fazendo aqui?'

Makoto (correndo em direção do monstro): 'Agora eu vou mostrar o que eu posso fazer.'

O rapaz parou em frente ao morto vivo e bateu nele com o taco de beisebol que tinha nas mãos, mas não adiantou, o zumbi segurou o taco e já estava pronto para atacar Makoto quando um jato forte de água o atingiu, fazendo o monstro soltar o rapaz. Li sem demora acertou a cabeça do zumbi transformando-o em pó.

Makoto (todo molhado): 'Olha só o que você fez? Sabia que eu posso pegar um resfriado.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Como é?'

Makoto (tentando se aquecer): 'Atchim!!! Não podia ter usado outra magia?'

Syaoran (indo embora): 'Da próxima vez eu uso o trovão para te fritar também.'

Makoto (correndo atrás dele): 'Hei não me deixe aqui sozinho.'

* * *

Sakura e Tomoyo encontraram-se com Kero e Ywe.

Ywe: 'Vocês estão bem?'

Tomoyo (entusiasmada): 'Sakura acabou com dez deles.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Foi tantos assim?'

Tomoyo: 'Acho que foi muito mais!'

Kero (metido a poderoso): 'Eu, com certeza, matei mais de dez só em uma hora.'

Ywe (sério): 'Como você é mentiroso.'

Kero (rosnando): 'Desmancha prazeres.'

Sakura: 'Onde está o Syaoran?'

Ywe: 'Não se preocupe, ele já deve estar chegando.'

Sakura (olhando para o relógio): 'Mas já era para ele está aqui há meia hora.'

Tomoyo: 'Ele deve ter tido mais problemas que nós.'

Kero: 'Ou por sorte um dos zumbis comeu o cérebro dele.'

Sakura: 'KERO!'

Kero (dando de ombros): 'Só fico com pena do que comeu, porque deve ter tido uma puta dor de barriga depois.'

Sakura (mais nervosa ainda): 'Agora chega, Kero!'

Ywe: 'Pare de falar besteiras.'

Kero (defendendo-se): 'Eu só estou fa...'

Tomoyo (apontando): 'Ali está ele.'

Sakura sentiu-se mais calma, ela não sabia porque, mas estava cada vez mais apegada a Li. Correu até o rapaz com um sorriso aliviado e feliz nos lábios. Li piscou os olhos vendo-a parar a sua frente. Estava linda. Apesar dos cabelos despenteados e a roupa um pouco bagunçada, estava linda. Abaixou os olhos ficando um pouco sem graça por reparar na amiga novamente. Logo o restante do grupo aproximou-se do casal.

Sakura: 'Estava preocupada. Por que demorou tanto?'

Kero (alfinetando): 'É porque é lerdo mesmo.'

Syaoran (fuzilando Kero com os olhos): 'Correu muito hoje, bola de pêlo?'

Kero: 'Não tanto quanto você.'

Tomoyo: 'Vocês não vão brigar de novo.'

Kero: 'Só estou observando os fatos.'

Syaoran: 'Quero ver se fosse você a enfrentar mais de cinco zumbis e ainda ter que proteger esse idiota aqui.' (disse virando-se para trás e apontando para Makoto)

Sakura (olhando perplexa): 'Makoto, o que você está fazendo aqui?'

Makoto (tentando se ajeitar): 'Como você não foi jantar comigo hoje como me prometeu desde a semana passada...'

Sakura (interrompendo-o): 'Eu não podia ir jantar enquanto tinha um monte de mortos vivos comedores de cérebros soltos na cidade.'

Makoto: 'Por isso eu vim ajudar.'

Sakura (tentando ser compreensiva): 'Makoto, você não tem poderes...'

Makoto (revoltado): 'A Daidouji também não tem!'

Tomoyo (fazendo-se de a ofendida): 'Eu filmo a Sakura desde que ela era Card Captor.'

Makoto: 'Se ela pode eu também posso.'

Syoaran: 'Pode, desde que não me atrapalhe. Estou avisando que da próxima vez eu te largo sozinho.'

Makoto: 'Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. Sei me defender muito bem sozinho.' (agora ele diz isso)

Ywe: 'O descendente de Clow tem razão, humanos sem poderes mágicos só irão atrapalhar.'

Tomoyo (quase chorando): 'Mas eu nunca atrapalhei a Sakura.'

Sakura: 'É verdade. Ela me salvou hoje, sabia?'

Ywe: 'Não adianta discutir isso. Eu vou embora, Touya deve estar aflito esperando o Yukito. Cuidem-se. E Kerberus, fique mais atento.'

Kero (irritadíssimo): 'Não vem ensinar o padre a rezar missa, seu convencido.'

Ywe fez pouco caso, materializou suas asas de anjo e levantou vôo.

Syaoran: 'Eu também vou nessa. Tenho prova hoje cedo e não estou a fim de levar bomba. Até mais.'

Tomoyo (ainda choramingando): 'Eu vou com você. Snif...Snif... primeiro, perdi minha filmadora e não pude filmar a Sakura... snif... agora, eu atrapalho... que mundo cruel.'

Sakura: 'Hei, eu vou com vocês.'

Makoto (segurando o braço da jovem): 'Espera aí, você já fez sua parte. Agora podemos namorar um pouco.'

Sakura: 'As três da manhã?'

Makoto: 'Você tem me evitado este mês todo. Sei que está cheia de problemas com estes acontecimentos, mas...'

Sakura observava Syaoran que caminhava em passos lentos junto com Tomoyo e Kero. Ele voltou-se para trás rapidamente. A jovem sentiu o coração apertar ao fitar os olhos do rapaz, mas como sempre ele voltou-se para frente continuando a caminhar, sem falar nada.

Sakura: 'Você tem razão eu tenho lhe evitado.'

Makoto: 'Sei que está cansada...'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei se gosto mais tanto de você assim, Makoto.'

Falou finalmente fitando o rosto de Makoto que perdeu a fala por alguns segundos.

Makoto: 'Mas gosta de mim, não é?'

Sakura: 'Como amigo.'

Makoto: 'Amigo?'

Sakura (sem graça): 'É.'

Makoto: 'Você quer dizer que nosso namoro...'

Sakura: 'Acabou. Na verdade, ele já tinha acabado há tempos, Makoto'

O rapaz ficou sem saber o que falar.

Sakura (triste): 'Eu... eu sinto muito, Makoto. Mas não dá para continuar nosso namoro.'

Makoto continuou em silêncio fitando o chão.

Sakura: 'Eu tenho que ir agora. Boa Noite, Makoto.' (disse e beijou-lhe a face)

A menina se afastou correndo ao encontro de Tomoyo, Li e Kero que já estavam a uma considerável distância, deixando Makoto com o coração em pedaços.

* * *

A semana de provas tinha chegado, a biblioteca estava cada vez mais cheia, o que atrapalhava as pesquisas de Li e Tomoyo sobre os últimos demônios que apareceram em Tomoeda. Depois do episódio do lobisomem, a cidade passou por uma invasão de Zumbis. Isso preocupava cada vez mais Li e Kero, pois estavam certos de que alguma coisa fez com que estes seres invadissem a nossa realidade. Por isso, as constantes pesquisas à biblioteca, para saber o que poderia ter ocorrido para explicar estes fenômenos, foram interrompidas por tempo indeterminado.

Sakura porém, estava mais preocupada com a prova de anatomia do professor Yanagisawa. Makoto acabou aceitando a situação de amigo, tentava ser o mais prestativo possível ao ajuda-la e à Kimura a estudar. Isso aliviou um bocado o coração da menina, não queria magoar Makoto, mas aquela situação já estava a incomodando e muito, pior do que isto só engolir o rolo-namoro de Li com a chata da Maya.

Depois de uma manhã enfurnada na biblioteca estudando com Kimura e Makoto, os três resolveram ir lanchar na cantina da faculdade onde tinham uns doces de deixar Kero louco (como se qualquer coisa doce não deixasse Kero louco). Lá encontraram com Naoko, Yamasaki e Chiraru. Sakura quando viu Chiraru correu para abraçar a amiga.

Sakura: 'Que saudades!'

Chiraru: 'Eu também senti muito a sua falta. Mas aconteceram tantas coisas estranhas aqui no campus e na cidade, que meus pais resolveram me proibir de passear muito.'

Yamasaki (abraçando a menina por trás): 'E quem acaba sem namorada sou eu.'

Chiraru (sorrindo): 'Tadinho...'

Yamasaki: 'Mas teus pais são fogo, não te deixam nem sair comigo à tardinha mais.'

Sakura: 'Isso vai passar, daqui a pouco tudo volta ao normal.'

Kimura: 'Assim espero.'

Naoko: 'Mas eu estou adorando esta onda de coisas estranhas, o pessoal do jornal está trabalhando o dobro.'

Chiraru: 'Naoko, você não muda mesmo. Adora contos esquisitos.'

Naoko (esfregando as mãos): 'Eu lhes contei que vi um lobisomem na festa do βYK mês passado.'

Kimura (rindo nervosa): 'Aquilo foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto de alguns alunos.'

Yamasaki: 'Mas e aquelas mortes todas? Tem algo de muito estranho acontecendo em Tomoeda novamente.'

Makoto: 'Novamente?'

Yamasaki: 'Quando eu tinha uns 10 anos aconteceram também coisas muito estranhas nesta cidade.'

Naoko: 'É verdade. Eu me lembro bem.'

O grupo de amigos ficou conversando por um bom tempo enquanto comiam coisinhas muito gostosas da cantina. Sakura ria intimamente com os outros relatando sobre os aparecimentos das cartas Clow. Naoko não inventava, mas aumentava um bocado os acontecimentos passados.

Sakura: 'Acho que vou pegar um suco para mim, estou com sede.'

Makoto (levantando-se): 'Pode deixar que eu pego, você quer de quê?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Maracujá. Acho que preciso disso para me acalmar com este monte de provas.'

Makoto: 'Pode deixar.'

Depois de poucos minutos, o rapaz trouxe o suco para sua amada.

Makoto: 'Prontinho.'

Sakura: 'Você é um amor, obrigada.'

Makoto: 'Não tem de quê. Vê se ele está bom.'

Sakura (depois de tomar um golinho): 'Está um pouco doce demais, mas tudo bem.'

Makoto: 'Então toma mais.'

Depois de um tempo Sakura se sentiu meio tonta e um formigamento na altura do ventre. Ela tentou disfarçar dos amigos que ainda conversavam animadamente sobre as novidades ou os tempos de colégio.

Makoto (pegando a mão dela): 'Você está bem, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Estou um pouco tonta. Deve ser porque comi muito doce.'

Makoto (pegando o copo de suco): 'Toma mais um pouquinho de suco.'

Sakura bebeu o restante do copo, mas sentiu-se ainda mais estranha. Agora sentia uma quentura por todo corpo, como uma febre.

Chiraru (observando a amiga): 'Sakura, você está corada. Está com febre?'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei direito. Estou com um pouco de calor.'

Kimura (colocando a mão na testa dela): 'Você está um pouco quente. É melhor ir descansar.'

Makoto (levantando-se): 'Eu a levo.'

Kimura: 'É melhor eu ir com vocês.'

Makoto: 'Não precisa. Eu a levo sozinho.'

Kimura (insistindo): 'Eu preciso falar com a Tomoyo.'

Makoto (um pouco irritado): 'Está bem!'

Sakura foi levantada por Makoto. Sua cabeça parecia que estava dando voltas e mais voltas. Os três caminhavam a passos rápidos pelo campus. Makoto praticamente arrastava a menina.

Kimura (estranhando): 'Calma, Makoto. Não está vendo que a Kinomoto não está legal?'

Makoto: 'É por isso mesmo que eu acho melhor ela ir logo para o dormitório descansar. (olhando para Sakura) Já vai passar este mal estar, eu te garanto.'

Sakura mal respondeu. Li estava caminhando com alguns colegas da irmandade em direção ao alojamento quando avistou os três. Franziu a testa observando Makoto arrastando Sakura. Que cara idiota! Sakura já tinha terminado com ele, por que continuava a cercar a menina daquela maneira? Irritado separou-se dos colegas caminhando em passos duros até os três.

Syaoran (aproximando-se do grupo): 'O que está acontecendo?'

Kimura: 'A Kinomoto não está se sentindo bem.'

Makoto: 'Não é nada. Ela só precisa descansar.'

Syaoran (levantando o rosto dela): 'Sakura, o que você está sentindo?'

Quando Sakura viu o rosto iluminado de Li na sua frente, segurando-a tão delicadamente, sentiu como se mil fogos estourassem ao seu ouvido. Uma quentura subiu por todo seu corpo explodindo no meio do peito. Ela não entendia direito o que ele dizia, mas o som da sua voz fazia com que sua cabeça zunisse cada vez mais.

De repente a garota pulou no pescoço do rapaz e colou seus lábios nos dele. Foi tão inesperado que ninguém teve reação alguma, principalmente Li.

Syaoran (afastando Sakura): 'Sakura, por que fez isso?'

Sakura (rindo): 'Eu te amo!'

Syaoran (sem entender nada): 'O quê?'

Makoto (segurando a menina na sua frente): 'Não Sakura, olhe bem para mim. Você me ama!'

Sakura (dengosa): 'Você é bonitinho. Mas eu amo o Syaoran.'

Kimura: 'Ela não está normal.'

Syaoran: 'O que aconteceu com ela?'

Sakura (abraçando-o novamente – estilo Meilyn): 'Eu te amo, meu Lobinho!'

Syaoran (incomodado): 'Pára com isso Sakura, já está ficando ridículo!' (concordo com ele, mas o amor faz a gente fazer tantas coisas ridículas)

Makoto (tentando tira-la de cima de Li): 'Larga ele!'

Sakura (apertando o pescoço de Li mais forte): 'Não, eu quero ficar com ele para sempre.'

Syaoran (empurrando-a): 'Pára com isso. Você ficou maluca ou...'

Kimura: 'Ou o quê?'

Syaoran (encarando Makoto): 'Foi afetada por alguma magia.'

Makoto (desesperado): 'Só se foi você que usou sua magia para ela se apaixonar por um cara insuportável como você.'

Syaoran: 'Sakura, se você me ama vai fazer tudo que eu pedir não vai?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Claro!'

Makoto (revoltado): 'Seu aproveitador!'

Syaoran (sem ouvi-lo): 'Então você vai direto para o seu quarto descansar. Está bem?'

Sakura: 'Tudo bem! Mas me dá um beijinho...'

Li beijou-a rapidinho e insistiu para ela ir com Kimura e Makoto para o seu dormitório. Sakura fez o que ele pediu para enorme alívio de todos. Ela começou a saltitar pela faculdade até chegar na sua irmandade. Uns meninos mexeram com ela e para espanto de Makoto, ela até jogou beijinhos para eles. Os três entraram no quarto, onde Tomoyo ensaiava um dos seus solos.

Sakura (beijando o rosto da amiga): 'Olá, Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo: 'Já sei, tirou dez na prova de anatomia.' (se eu tirasse dez na prova de estruturas ficava assim também)

Sakura: 'Na verdade eu ainda não fiz, mas tenho certeza que vou tirar dez.'

Tomoyo (estranhando): 'Que confiança! O que aconteceu?'

Sakura (pulando na sua frente): 'Descobri que eu amo o Syaoran!'

Tomoyo (mais assustada ainda): 'Não me diga?!'

Kimura (ao ouvido de Tomoyo): 'Ela não está agindo normal.'

Tomoyo: 'Como assim?'

Sakura (alheia à conversa das duas): 'Hoje vai ter festa da irmandade do Syaoran. Vamos?'

Makoto: 'É uma festa de nerds. Para que ir?'

Sakura (olhando sério para ele): 'É uma festa do meu lobinho. Eu tenho que ir.'

Tomoyo: 'Lobinho?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'É como eu chamo o meu Syaoran.'

Kimura: 'Ele não gostou muito disso.'

Tomoyo: 'Imaginei.'

Sakura (vasculhando o armário): 'Gostou sim, que eu sei. Droga!'

Tomoyo: 'O que foi?'

Sakura (fazendo cara de triste): 'Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa legal para ir.'

Kimura (olhando para o armário escancarado): 'Isso é verdade.'

Makoto: 'Não dá corda, Kimura!'

Sakura (pegando a mão de Tomoyo e Kimura): 'Vamos ao shopping?'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, eu tenho apresentação esta semana, se esqueceu?'

Sakura: 'É verdade. Vamos então só você e eu, Kimura?'

Kimura: 'Eu acho melhor...'

Sakura (brava): 'Não aceito não como resposta.'

Tomoyo: 'É melhor ir com ela.'

Makoto: 'É melhor ela ficar aqui.'

Sakura (emburrada): 'Aqui?! Trancada? Nada disso!'

A espevitada menina arrastou a amiga para fora do dormitório, mas depois voltou.

Sakura (dengosa): 'Makotinho, será que você pode me emprestar o seu carro?'

Makoto: 'Ah, nem vem.'

Sakura (fazendo carinho na orelha dele): 'Ah vai, me empresta ele rapidinho para ir fazer umas comprinhas para ficar bem bonita.'

Makoto: 'Está bem, mas é rapidinho não é?'

Sakura (fazendo biquinho): 'Rapidinho.'

Makoto (estendendo a chave): 'Toma, e cuidado.'

Sakura (depois de beijar o rosto do rapaz): 'Obrigadinha... Tchauzinho!'

Sakura e Kimura aproveitaram a tarde inteira no shopping, comprando roupas, sapatos, maquiagens e tudo mais. Sakura estava leve, com uma felicidade anormal. Ria de tudo, fazia gracinhas para os rapazes que mexiam com as duas. Kimura estava gostando muito da companhia dela, não que não gostasse da amiga antes, mas agora ela estava muito mais brincalhona, provocante e animada. As duas cantavam músicas que tocavam no rádio do carro, brincavam com quem estava na calçada e paquerava os outros rapazes. Conclusão: voltaram tarde da noite, deixando não só Makoto preocupado com o carro como Tomoyo e Li que as esperavam apreensivos.

Sakura (avistando Li): 'Olá meu lobinho!'

Syaoran: 'Pare com isso Sakura.'

Sakura (largando as sacolas e pulando no pescoço dele): 'Estava com tantas saudades.'

Syaoran: 'Por que demorou tanto?'

Sakura (olhando manhosa): 'Eu estava comprando umas coisinhas com a Kimura.'

Syaoran: 'Bem, já que está tudo bem eu vou indo...'

Sakura: 'Espera! Não vai me dar um beijinho?'

Syaoran (segurando os ombros da menina): 'Sakura, você não quer fazer isso.'

Sakura (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Se eu não quisesse, eu não pedia.'

Syaoran (beijando-lhe a testa): 'Pronto, agora se comporte enquanto eu descubro o que aconteceu com você.'

Sakura (abraçando-o): 'Assim não vale.'

Syaoran: 'O quê?'

Sakura ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou os lábios do rapaz. Li não queria aquilo, mas não pode evitar, quando deu por si já estava beijando Sakura.

Sakura (sorrindo para ele): 'Agora sim.'

O rapaz se despediu ainda atordoado, foi errado o que ele fez e ele sabia disso, mas não conseguiu se esquivar dela, ele a queria tanto...

* * *

Li dançava com Maya na festa da sua irmandade, como sempre um grupo fazia a animação dos estudantes, porém de vez em quando um dos presentes ia pagar o mico de cantar. Maya estava adorando tudo, seu namorado estava ao lado dela, apesar de ter sido um suplício tirá-lo da biblioteca onde estudava nos velhos livros o que teria acontecido com Sakura. A festa estava animada apesar de alguns desafinados que subiam ao palco tentando cantar. No entanto sua alegria acabou quando viu duas meninas subirem no palco, chamando a atenção não só dela como de todos da festa.

Sakura chegou na festa usando um conjunto de saia curtíssima e blusa de alça, prateado. Os cabelos estavam presos em duas traças, fazendo um ar de ninfeta, Kimura também não estava muito atrás. As duas subiram no palco, encorajadas por alguns rapazes que estavam dando mole para elas.

Sakura (ajeitando o microfone): 'Esta música é para o meu Lobinho!'

Li não acreditou quando ouviu a voz de Sakura, virou-se rápido para o palco e lá estava ela e Kimura trocando umas palavras com os músicos sobre o que iam cantar.

Maya: 'Lobinho? Era só o que me faltava.'

Syaoran (caminhando em direção ao palco): 'Eu vou acabar com esta palhaçada.'

Maya (segurando-o pelo braço): 'Ah não vai me deixar de novo sozinha por causa dessa oferecida.'

Syaoran (sem saber o que fazer): 'Mas...'

Não deu mais tempo, Sakura já começava a cantar e cantava muito bem, não só cantava como dançava e fazia a coreografia, direitinho da música 'Oops...I did it again!' (_"deu para ver que eu adoro a Britney, não é?" - _Comentário da primeira versão... Hoje, graças a Deus já estou boa da cabeça, o tratamento deu certo!), levando a platéia ao delírio. Quando terminou, os rapazes gritaram para que ela cantasse outra e ela cantou 'You drive me crazy'. Ela dançava com graça, cada rebolado seu, era seguido de gritos entusiasmados dos rapazes que estavam assistindo e dançando ao som da sua música. Se dependesse dela e deles, tinha cantado até a festa acabar. Porém Li subiu no palco e apesar dos protestos, ele a colocou no ombro e desceu com ela. Não era certo deixar Sakura se expor daquela maneira, ou talvez era ele que não se agüentava mais de ciúmes ao vê-la dançar sensualmente para sua irmandade inteira.

Sakura (protestando): 'Me solta!'

Syaoran (tirando-a nos ombros): 'Vamos embora.'

Kimura (vindo correndo atrás deles): 'Hei, Li. Por que fez aquilo? Estava tão legal.'

Syaoran: 'Não está vendo que a Sakura não está agindo com clareza?'

Sakura (passando a mão no rosto dele): 'O meu lobinho está com ciúmes, não é?'

Syaoran (afastando a mão dela): 'Claro que não. Eu só não quero que se arrependa do que anda fazendo.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'E quem disse que eu vou me arrepender?'

Syaoran: 'Não é possível que você tenha mudado da água para o vinho em uma tarde.'

Sakura: 'Não se preocupe, eu sou todinha sua. Aquilo foi para animar a festa que estava meio caidinha.'

Syaoran (vermelhão): 'Vamos, eu vou levar vocês para a irmandade.'

Sakura (com a voz tristinha): 'Mas a noite só está começando.'

Syaoran (arrastando-a): 'Vamos, sem discutir.'

As duas ainda tentaram persuadir o guerreiro chinês a sair durante a noite, mas ele foi firme no propósito de levá-las para seus dormitórios e ainda fez Sakura prometer que não iria sair mais, o que deixou a menina muito contrariada.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Sakura era o assunto do dia. Os rapazes mexiam com ela, faziam propostas de namoro, lhe mandavam flores e a assediavam. Ela apenas sorria para eles, não recusava, mas também aceitava todas os galanteios. Makoto estava ficando maluco. Tomoyo e Kero estavam cada vez mais convencidos que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ela. Kero sugeriu que ela tinha batido com a cabeça. Mas o pior tinha ficado para Li, que além de morrer de ciúmes da menina ainda tinha que ser forte para resistir aos assédios dela. O coitado tentava fugir dela o tempo inteiro, evitando que ela o encontrasse e ele acabasse por ceder aos seus instintos masculinos. Além dele gostar dela, Sakura estava mais linda e sensual que nunca.

Ele ficou trancado a tarde inteira no dormitório de uns amigos estudando para a prova que teriam no dia seguinte. Já era tarde da noite quando resolveu parar e ir para o seu quarto para poder descansar e pensar um pouco no que faria para resolver aquela situação. O rapaz teve dificuldade de abrir a porta, pois carregava inúmeros livros da biblioteca para estudar. Entrou e quando acendeu a luz, a imagem que teve fez com que deixasse todos os livros caírem no chão. Sakura estava em sua cama, vestindo apenas uma camisola semitransparente, revelando muitas partes do seu corpo.

Sakura: 'Oi Meu Lobinho...'

Syaoran (completamente sem ação): 'Sa...Sakura...'

Sakura (sorrindo para ele): 'Não se preocupe, falei com Hiroshi e ele me prometeu que dormiria no dormitório de alguns amigos.'

Syaoran (sem respirar): 'O que você está fazendo aqui?'

Sakura levantou-se e andou devagar até o rapaz.

Sakura (sussurrando ao ouvido dele): 'Você nem desconfia?'

Syaoran: 'Sakura, você não...'

O rapaz não conseguiu terminar a frase, Sakura colou seus lábios nos dele, beijando-o com paixão. Li desistiu de tentar ser o correto, abraçou-a retribuindo o beijo. Os dois já estavam completamente envolvidos, um com o outro. Sakura já desabotoava a camisa de Li.

Syaoran (afastando-se): 'Eu não posso.'

Sakura (enroscando-se no corpo dele): 'O que foi Lobinho?'

Syaoran (tirando um dos seus talismãs): 'Deusa dos sonhos. Por favor, envolva-a com seu manto...'

Uma névoa saiu da carta envolvendo Sakura, fazendo-a cair no sono. Li a pegou antes de cair no chão. Respirou fundo, a vestiu com um dos seus sobretudo e levantou-a no colo.

* * *

Tomoyo e Kero estavam preocupadíssimos com o sumiço de Sakura, quando Li chegou com ela nos braços.

Tomoyo (assustada): 'O que aconteceu?'

Syaoran (colocando Sakura na cama): 'Acho que precisamos fazer rápido alguma coisa. A situação está ficando insuportável.'

Kero (voando até sua mestra): 'O que aconteceu com ela?'

Syaoran: 'Eu usei uma magia para ela dormir.'

Kero e Tomoyo: 'O QUÊ!'

Syaoran: 'Olha, eu não tinha outra saída.'

Tomoyo (entendendo): 'Não acredito que ela teve esta coragem.'

Syaoran: 'Ela começou a agir assim ontem quando eu a vi com Makoto e Kimura. Onde eles estavam?'

Tomoyo (pensando um pouco): 'Kimura me disse que estavam conversando com Chiharu, Yamasaki e Naoko na cantina.'

Syaoran: 'Tem algo cheirando mal nesta história...'

Kero: 'E tem a ver com o tal de Makoto.'

Tomoyo: 'Por que acha isso, Kero?'

Kero: 'Eu nunca gostei muito dele.'

Syaoran: 'Também acho isso. Vou tirar a limpo agora.'

Li saiu pela porta afora com passos pesados, tiraria a verdade de Makoto por bem ou por mal, mas não permitiria que Sakura permanecesse enfeitiçada. Parou em frente à porta do dormitório do rapaz e bateu com força. Takeshi correu para atender a porta.

Takeshi (assustado): 'O que você quer a esta hora?'

Syaoran: 'Cadê o Makoto?'

Makoto (saindo do banheiro): 'Quem era Takeshi?'

Li empurrou a porta invadindo o dormitório, apesar dos protestos de Takeshi. Pegou Makoto pelo colarinho e o levantou a centímetros do chão.

Syaoran: 'O que você fez com a Sakura?'

Makoto: 'Eu não fiz nada!'

Syaoran (apertando-o contra a parede): 'Cara, você vai falar de uma vez ou eu vou ter que arrancar a verdade de você?'

Makoto (choramingando): 'Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, eu só queria que ela me amasse.'

Syaoran (mais nervoso): 'O que você fez?!'

Takeshi (sem entender nada): 'Hei, o que está acontecendo aqui?'

Makoto: 'Eu dei uma poção para ela.'

Syaoran (soltando-o): 'Poção? Que tipo de poção?'

Makoto (com as mãos no pescoço): 'Eu fui até uma bruxa e ela me garantiu que faria com que a garota dos meus sonhos se apaixonasse por mim, mas deu tudo errado!'

Syaoran: 'Vamos até ela agora!'

Makoto: 'A esta hora?'

Syaoran (dando as costas): 'A-go-ra!'

Makoto levantou-se e correu até ele. Os dois foram até o quarto de Sakura. Li pegou-a nos braços e junto com Makoto e Tomoyo foram até a cidade procurar a tal bruxa.

* * *

O grupo parou em frente a uma casinha branca muito simpática. Na varanda havia inúmeros vasos com ervas plantadas e pássaros encolhidos dormindo na cobertura de telhas. Makoto bateu na porta, receoso pelo horário, mas era apenas olhar para a cara séria de Li que rapidamente tomou coragem de bater novamente. Uma senhora muito bonita atendeu-lhes, estava vestindo um quimono e os cabelos presos em um coque.

Senhora (alegremente): 'Olá meu rapaz! O que o traz novamente a minha casa?'

Makoto olhou para trás e a senhora reparou no grupo que o acompanhava, mas seus olhos pararam diretamente no olhar sério de Li.

Senhora: 'Ora, você?'

Makoto: 'A senhora o conhece?'

Senhora (sorrindo meigamente): 'Não pessoalmente, mas sua aura. Fico muito feliz em conhecê-lo pessoalmente senhor Li.'

Syaoran (avançando): 'Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo. Uma de suas poções causou-me muitos problemas, Senhora.'

Senhora: 'Uma de minhas poções? (voltou-se para Makoto) Não fez como eu lhe ensinei, não é?'

Makoto: 'Eu só usei tudo de uma vez, achei que o efeito seria mais rápido.'

Senhora (abrindo mais a porta para a passagem do grupo): 'Grande besteira. Por favor, entrem e me contem exatamente o que aconteceu.'

O grupo entrou. Li quando cruzou com a senhora teve uma sensação estranha, mas estava tão preocupado com Sakura, que achou melhor descobrir isso mais tarde. Ele a colocou no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Tomoyo.

Syaoran (encarando a mulher): 'Queremos um antídoto.'

Senhora: 'Primeiro eu quero saber o que aconteceu. Sei que está preocupado, mas não posso ver a solução antes de saber o problema.'

Syaoran (resmungando): 'Minha mãe sempre fala isso.'

Senhora (com um largo sorriso): 'Sua mãe é uma mulher muito sábia, devia seguir os conselhos dela. Bem, mas agora me conte rapaz, o que você fez?'

Makoto (tremendo-se todo na cadeira): 'Eu apenas derramei o conteúdo todo no suco que dei a ela. Aí ela começou a agir como maluca e a correr atrás deste cara.'

Senhora (caminhando até Sakura): 'A poção que lhe dei foi para liberar sentimentos reprimidos pelas pessoas...'

De repente houve uma explosão bem perto da casa. Li correu até a janela e viu que alguns demônios inferiores faziam baderna num supermercado ali perto. Sem pensar materializou sua espada.

Syaoran (virando-se para todos): 'Tomoyo, cuide dela.'

O rapaz pulou a janela e correu para socorrer umas pessoas que estavam sendo atacadas pelos demônios.

Senhora (observando o rapaz correr pela rua): 'É realmente o Guardião.'

Makoto: 'Guardião?'

Senhora (olhando novamente para Sakura): 'Então era esta a menina por quem você é apaixonado?'

Makoto: 'Ela não é linda?'

Senhora (sorrindo): 'Não só linda, como muito especial.'

Tomoyo (suplicando): 'Por favor, nos ajude.'

Senhora: 'Não se preocupe.'

A mulher foi até uma enorme estante onde estavam inúmeros vidrinhos coloridos e etiquetados. Pegou um deles e levou até ela.

Senhora (estendendo o pote): 'Dê a ela e tudo voltará ao normal.'

Tomoyo agradeceu e derramou na boca de Sakura aos poucos, alguns poucos minutos foram suficientes para a garota abrir os olhos.

Sakura (levantando-se e esfregando os olhos): 'Onde estou?'

Tomoyo (abraçando a amiga): 'Como você está?'

Sakura (ainda meio sonolenta): 'Estou bem. O que aconteceu?'

Senhora: 'Você se lembra de tudo, não é?'

Sakura apenas confirmou com a cabeça envergonhada, lembrava-se de tanta coisa que tinha feito errada. Como olharia para Li novamente?

Senhora (pegando suas mãos e olhando para ela no fundo dos olhos): 'Você tomou uma poção que apenas lhe tirou o pudor e o senso do que é certo e errado. Tudo que fez, você queria fazer, mesmo que achasse errado.'

Sakura (piscando): 'O quêêê???'

Tomoyo: 'Como assim?'

Senhora (calmamente): 'Este jovem me procurou sofrendo muito. Ele me garantiu que a menina por quem ele era apaixonado também gostava dele, mas que estava confusa com os últimos acontecimentos, por isso eu dei a ele uma poção que a tornasse livre de inibições.'

Makoto: 'Não era uma poção do amor?'

Senhora: 'Meu rapaz o amor não pode ser criado, não existe uma poção do amor, ou uma magia que faça com que alguém o ame. O amor é o sentimento que sustenta a vida e as pessoas e que brota nelas independente delas quererem ou não.'

Makoto: 'Mas a senhora disse que ela descobriria que me amava.'

Senhora: 'Isso se ela realmente o amasse.'

Sakura (envergonhada): 'Então na verdade eu amo o...'

Senhora: 'Isso, meu bem.'

Sakura (quase chorando): 'Isso é mentira. Eu não o amo!'

Senhora (docemente): 'Ele está lutando agora com uns demônios muito espertos.'

Sakura (correndo até a janela): 'Aonde?'

Senhora: 'A poucas quadras daqui.'

Sakura: 'Eu tenho que ajudá-lo!'

Senhora: 'Tem medo que alguma coisa aconteça a ele, não é?'

Sakura não tinha mais o que falar, era verdade o que a senhora disse, ela o amava e como amava. Mas esse sentimento não era correspondido. Para que sofrer mais? Já havia sofrido tudo por Li, aqueles anos todos de separação e silêncio, não queria voltar a sofrer novamente.

Senhora: 'Vá logo ajudá-lo. Os seus amigos poderão ir sozinhos para a faculdade.'

Sakura: 'É perigoso...'

Senhora: 'Para que existe uma carta chamada escudo?'

Sakura e Tomoyo se surpreenderem com o que a simpática senhora havia dito, como ela saberia sobre a carta Escudo? Será que ela sabia sobre todas as cartas? Não havia tempo de ter as respostas, Sakura invocou seu báculo e pediu para que Escudo protegesse Tomoyo e Makoto até a faculdade, precisava ajudar Syaoran.

* * *

Syaoran enfrentou os pequenos diabinhos que faziam algazarra no mercado 24 horas. Eram pequenos, mas extremamente rápidos e fortes. Tinha eliminado 5 deles, mas os 3 restantes estavam lhe dando mais trabalho do que podia imaginar. Jogaram-lhe todas as mercadorias da loja e uma torradeira acabou por atingi-lo na cabeça, fazendo um pequeno corte na sobrancelha.

Syaoran (irritadíssimo): 'Agora já chega de brincadeira.'

Demônio (rindo): 'Agora que está ficando divertido.'

Syaoran: 'Vamos ver se acha isso divertido. Invoco o Imperador do Trovão!'

O golpe acertou em cheio o bagunceiro, que acabou virando pó. Porém um outro pulou por trás de Li agarrando-lhe as costas.

Syaoran (tentando tirá-lo): 'Hei, sai daí!'

Sakura (batendo com o báculo na cabeça dele): 'Larga ele, seu bicho feio!'

O bichano caiu tonto no chão por causa da pancada de Sakura, Li o golpeou e ele virou pó. Sakura usou a carta Disparo para acabar com o último. No final de tudo apenas restou um mercado completamente bagunçado. Os dois ouviram a sirene da polícia e saíram correndo pelos fundos evitando assim explicações para as autoridades.

Caminhavam um ao lado do outro em silêncio pela rua em direção a faculdade. Li tinha percebido que a velha senhora tinha dado uma solução para o problema que Makoto criou.

Syaoran (quebrando o silêncio): 'Como se sente?'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Bem.'

Syaoran: 'Bem, como?'

Sakura: 'Bem, oras. Você que está com um machucado. Deixe-me ver.'

Li não recusou, sentou-se num dos bancos do parque do rei Pingüim e deixou que Sakura com um lenço limpasse o sangue que escorria do pequeno ferimento.

Sakura (limpando): 'Sabe, Syaoran. Eu queria te agradecer por tudo.'

Syaoran: 'Mas você se lembra?'

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça vermelhíssima.

Syaoran (olhando para ela): 'Não devia me agradecer.'

Sakura: 'Você fez de tudo para evitar que eu me expusesse ao ridículo.'

Syaoran: 'Não pude fazer muito.'

Sakura: 'Mas você podia ter aproveitado a situação...'

Syaoran: 'E aproveitei...'

Sakura olhou para ele como os olhos arregalados. As imagens vieram em sua cabeça e sentiu suas bochechas arderem. Li também ficou sem graça, pegou a mão dela fazendo-a parar de limpar o ferimento e seguiu para a faculdade. No caminho não conseguiram mais se falar. Um olhava para o outro de vez em quando, mas ficavam sem graça quando os olhares se encontravam. Mal sabiam eles, mas Makoto lhes deu a oportunidade de descobrirem e mostrarem o que um sentia pelo outro realmente.

_Continua._

* * *

**N/A:**

Não se preocupem! Eu estou viva!!!! Sei que estou devendo a vocês capítulos novos de todos os meus fics, mas ando tão atolada de coisas para fazer que confesso que não sei o que fazer! (típica frase geminiana, não é? Mas é verdade!!!!)

Bem, vamos ao que interessa, sem enrrolação: Luzes de Tókio capitulo 4 já está quase pronto, não vai demorar muito, mas Feiticeiros III capitulo 29 vai demorar mais um pouquinho ainda, Dragões então... putz este está malzão!

Agora sobre este capitulo:

The Kids arent alright – Offspring : Eu sei que a letra não tem nada a ver com a situação mas para quem não sabe a música é parecida (se não igual) a abertura de Buffy - A Caça Vampiros.... Hehehe... Não resisti em coloca-la! Então serviu mais como uma trilha sonora do que qualquer coisa. Além disso vou mudar quase todas as cenas da Sakura lutando. Acho que agora tenho mais criatividade do que antes para fazê-la usar as cartas de maneira mais divertida e diversificada. E adorei escrever uma cena em que Tomoyo participasse mais! Hehehe

Beijocas a todos e visitem o NAK, vou procurar sempre mandar notícias do andamento dos fics por lá. www(ponto)n-a-k(ponto)cjb(ponto)net

Ah só mais uma coisinha, para quem quer rir um bocado não deixem de ler Os Kinomoto. A história de uma família muito doida!

Beijocas

Kath


	6. A bela luz do Passado

**Capítulo 06**

**_A Bela Luz do Passado_**

Eram 5 horas da manhã, o sol começava a aparecer no horizonte. No bosque perto do campus da Universidade, Li fazia seus exercícios matutinos. Não poderia relaxar um só dia neles. Agora, mais do que nunca, precisava estar preparado para enfrentar inimigos cada vez mais poderosos. Sua forma física deveria estar em perfeita harmonia com seus poderes de feiticeiro

Depois do problema com o Lobisomem, a cidade fora invadida por zumbis e demoniozinhos de nível baixo, como havia descoberto nos livros da faculdade. O problema era que por onde eles passaram, talvez pudessem passar demônios muito mais perigosos. Precisava proteger Sakura.

Syaoran (parando de golpear): 'Droga, estou pensando nela de novo!'

Limpou o suor da testa com a mão, e voltou a pensar seus inimigos imaginários. Era isso que o incomodava mais, Sakura o distraia. Num combate mortal, ele pensaria primeiro em protegê-la para depois atacar o inimigo. Isso estava o enlouquecendo, sabia que ela era uma poderosa feiticeira, mais poderosa até do que ele, mas não tinha noção nenhuma de combate, além de ter um senso de piedade para com os inimigos que a tornava muito vulnerável. Balançou a cabeça e tentou voltar a treinar, precisava parar de pensar em Sakura.

* * *

Sakura levava a situação como podia, já estava acostumada a sair quase todas as noites atrás de zumbis ou demoniozinhos, extremamente irritantes, na sua opinião, riam de tudo, até quando estavam se transformando em pó. O lado bom era que nestas horas sempre estava com Li. Depois do incidente da poção de Makoto, Li tornara-se super protetor com ela. Sorriu de lado lembrando-se novamente do guerreiro chinês que não saía de sua mente. Era tão gostoso ouvi-lo perguntando se estava tudo bem, se estava machucada, porém havia o outro lado da moeda. A jovem de olhos verdes franziu a testa. Por várias vezes havia observado nos olhos de Li que isso o incomodava, era como se ela fosse um peso. 

Na faculdade Sakura sentia que ele a evitava a todo custo. Mal se viam no campus, apenas quando estavam prontos para a caçada. Tomoyo ajudava como podia lendo livros e mais livros com Makoto e Kimura sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo. Li treinava como louco, para aprimorar sua técnica e ela não fazia nada, a não ser comentários bobos e teorias idiotas. Não podia treinar sua magia, mesmo que quisesse, como faria isso?

Ywe e Kero iam sempre com eles caçar os demônios, Kero se gabava cada vez mais de seus feitos heróicos e Ywe como sempre o desmentia. Kimura estava cada vez mais encantada com Ywe, era seu novo Deus grego, ou como ela gostava de dizer seu anjo do Olimpo (nossa, esta menina gosta mesmo de mitologia grega).

Tudo parecia tão normal, as provas, as caçadas, a teoria do mundo das trevas, tudo fazia parte de sua vida agora, assim com a magia fazia parte do seu ser e Syaoran Li do seu coração...

Sakura (parando no meio do caminho para a quadra): 'Eu não acredito que eu pensei nisto.'

Kimura (que vinha ao seu lado): 'Pensou em quê?'

Sakura (voltando a caminhar): 'Nada de importante, apenas nas coisas absurdas que eu penso sempre.' (falou com o tom de ironia)

A ruiva observou a amiga por alguns segundos enquanto ela dava um longo suspiro. Sorriu de lado.

Kimura: 'Li está cada vez mais nervoso por não encontrar nada na biblioteca ou naqueles livros velhos que o amigo inglês dele mandou.'

Sakura (observando a amiga de esguelha): 'Syaoran nunca gostou de lidar com o inesperado.'

Kimura (colocando um dedinho no queixo): 'Acho que não é isso.'

Sakura (observando a amiga): 'Então o que seria?'

Kimura: 'O Li tem umas atitudes muito contraditórias.'

Sakura (com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça): 'Como assim?'

Kimura: 'Assim como ele é extremamente estudioso, é incrivelmente talentoso em combate.'

Sakura: 'Oras, ele é bom em combate porque é estudioso.'

Kimura: 'Eu sei disso, mas é que as pessoas que são muito boas na teoria, têm uma terrível dificuldade na prática. Veja você: você é extremamente poderosa na magia, mas detesta estudar aqueles livros.'

Sakura (defendendo-se): 'Claro, aquilo é um saco e tem um cheiro de mofo...'

Kimura: 'Está vendo é isso que eu estou lhe falando. O Li é totalmente calmo, mas aquele dia quando tirou você de cima do palco estava completamente transtornado.'

Sakura (vermelha ao lembrar não só daquele, mas de outro episódio): 'Você acha isso mesmo?'

Kimura: 'Eu acho, além do mais o que um rapaz de família multimilionária está fazendo aqui em Tomoeda?' (Falou abrindo os braços para dramatizar sua pergunta)

Sakura: 'É por causa dos acontecimentos estranhos.'

Kimura (colocando as mãos na cintura): 'Mas o que ele tem haver com isso? Era para ele ser um daqueles playboyzinhos filhinhos de papai.' (oras ele é o herói da minha história, tinha que ser assim: lindo, forte, inteligente, rico e tudo de bom).

Sakura (dando de ombros): 'É, nisso eu nunca parei para pensar.'

Kimura: 'Você entrou nisso porque não teve opção, você simplesmente teve que capturar as cartas que você havia soltado. Mas onde entra o Li nesta história toda?'

Sakura (parando para pensar): 'Ele queria evoluir na magia.'

Kimura: 'Será que é só isso?'

Sakura: 'Ele é muito orgulhoso. Nunca admitiria que havia uma pessoa melhor que ele na magia.'

Kimura: 'Duvido muito. Acho que é outra coisa.'

Sakura: 'Como o quê?'

Kimura (dando de ombros): 'Isso eu já não sei. Vamos mais rápido, porque já estamos atrasadas.' (Já viram que os psicólogos são assim, tenho uma amiga que está estudando psicologia e ela vai me matar se ler isso, mas vocês já perceberam que todos os psicólogos de filmes, livros e afins, colocam um monte de dúvidas na cabeça da pessoa e depois simplesmente os pacientes é que têm que descobrir os reais motivos, porque não dizem logo de uma vez? Já sei, para ele pagar a próxima sessão oras!)

Sakura (olhando abobalhada para a ruiva que voltara a caminhar em direção ao prédio da faculdade): 'Hei Kimura! Volta aqui! Não vai fugindo, não!'

* * *

À noitinha estavam os cincos, prontos para mais uma noite de vigília pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Sakura e Li mal se encaravam, Tomoyo filmava tudo delirando de alegria. 

Ywe: 'Vamos nos dividir novamente. A noite está bem calma, acredito que não teremos problemas.'

Sakura: 'Está bem. Eu e Tomoyo vamos para a redondeza do parque do rei Pingüim.'

Kerberus: 'Eu vou com vocês, não quero mais fazer ronda com este cara.'

Ywe: 'Eu digo o mesmo.'

Syaoran: 'É melhor então o Kerberus ir com as garotas, para protegê-las.'

Ywe: 'Você tem razão, Sakura anda muito distraída.'

Sakura (zangada): 'Não ajam como se eu não estivesse aqui.' (meus irmãos vivem fazendo isso comigo)

Syaoran (já caminhando): 'Vamos, Ywe. Tenha cuidado Sakura, não hesite em mandar um sinal se algo complicar.'

Sakura (baixinho): 'Tome cuidado você também.'

Ywe acompanhou Li, voando ao seu lado, Sakura observava os dois afastando-se deles.

Kerberus: 'Vamos Sakura?'

Sakura (sacudindo a cabeça para sair do transe): 'Vamos.'

Os três caminharam para o Parque do Rei Pingüim, Sakura e Kero iam à frente enquanto Tomoyo os filmava explodindo de felicidade. Tudo era paz, uma paz e tranqüilidade que há muito tempo Sakura não via nas ruas. A cidade estava deserta, mas algumas pessoas ainda se arriscavam a sair à noite.

Kerberus: 'Hoje está que é uma beleza! Como é bom ficar sem aquele insuportável do Ywe me dando ordens.'

Sakura: 'Não exagera, Kero.'

Kerberus: 'Exagerado? Eu? Sakura, você me conhece! Eu nunca exagero!'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Sei.'

Kerberus: 'A Tomoyo é minha testemunha!'

Tomoyo: 'Não me comprometa, Kero!'

O tigrão olhou para trás vendo a morena que balançava a mão, mas ainda mantinha o rosto atrás da filmadora. Realmente ela não tomaria seu lado na campanha contra Ywe.

Kerberus: 'Você sabe que a Tomoyo nunca gostou de falar mal dos outros. Tem medo de magoílos.'

Sakura (franziu a testa): 'Não acha que esta sua implicância com o Ywe já passou do limite? Vocês deveriam ser amigos.'

Kerberus: 'Amigos? Sakura! Não dá para ser amigo de uma pessoa que acha que tem o rei na barriga.'

Sakura (rodando os olhos): 'O Ywe tem aquele jeitão dele, mas é boa pessoa.'

Kerberus: 'Claro! Quando está na forma do goiabinha!'

Sakura: 'Não chama do Yukito de goiabinha!'

Kerberus: 'Você tem que enxergar a verdade.'

Sakura (impaciente): 'Ai chega, Kero! Você está muito chato hoje!'

Kerberus (resmungando): 'Eu podia estar em casa comendo chocolate e jogando vídeo game... Hei Sakura! Acho que não vai ter nada esta noite.'

Sakura parou fazendo Tomoyo quase trombar nas suas costas. O tigrão abriu um sorriso vendo que tinha convencido sua mestra a voltar para casa.

Sakura (olhando para os lados): 'Não estão sentindo uma sensação estranha?'

Kerberus: 'Deve ser fome. Eu estou morrendo de fome.'

Tomoyo: 'Talvez seja o lixão que tem aí ao lado.'

Kerberus (fungando o ar): 'É verdade! Credo que fedor!'

Sakura: 'Não... é algo mais forte.'

Kerberus e Tomoyo entreolharam-se e deram de ombros sem entender porque a ruivinha estava agitada. De repente Sakura e Kero sentiram uma explosão de energia vindo do parque, saíram correndo em direção a presença e se depararam com uma fonte belíssima de luzes coloridas que flutuava acima do lago do parque.

Sakura (admirando-a): 'É lindo!'

Kerberus: 'Não sinto uma presença maligna, muito pelo contrário.'

Tomoyo (que agora alcançava os amigos): 'O que é isso?'

Kerberus: 'Não sabemos.'

Tomoyo (filmando): 'É magnífica.'

Sakura: 'Vou tentar chegar mais perto.'

Kerberus: 'Pode ser perigoso, não sabemos que energia é essa ainda.'

Sakura: 'Vou usar a flutuação para ir bem devagar.'

Tomoyo: 'Você acha seguro?'

Sakura: 'Aqui, nunca iremos descobrir.'

Sakura foi envolvida por uma bolha rosada e devagar começou a flutuar em direção a belíssima luz a sua frente, era tão linda, que a menina se sentiu atraída por ela, como uma abelha é atraída pelo mel. Ela ouvia a voz de Kero, mas não conseguia entender o que o amigo estava lhe falando, a única coisa que ela via era aquela luz, e os barulhinhos que ela parecia fazer eram como um chamado. Logo sentiu seu corpo leve como uma pluma. A mente vazia. Fechou os olhos sentindo-se entorpecida por aquela sensação tão boa de paz e tranqüilidade.

* * *

Sakura acordou devagar, estava deitada na grama, era dia e o sol brilhava fraco. 

Sakura (pensando alto): 'Pôxa, me deixaram aqui sozinha a noite inteira, que amigos...'

Sakura olhou em volta e viu que algo tinha mudado, onde estavam os brinquedos e as pessoas? Viu-se rodeada por uma mata, os prédios que envolviam a praça tinham sumido. 'Por Buda, onde estou?'

A menina estava começando a entrar em pânico, olhou para o lago e simplesmente a fonte de luz tinha desaparecido. O que ela faria agora, sozinha no meio de uma floresta fechada? Ela correu os olhos a sua volta na tentativa de achar alguma coisa que resolvesse aquele mistério, levou a mão até o peito pegando sua chave, tentou invocar o báculo, mas este não abriu de jeito nenhum. Os olhos ardiam mostrando seu desespero, abraçou-se tentando pensar no que fazer, desesperar-se e começar a gritar não resolveria sua situação, foi quando percebeu que estava vestindo a jaqueta de Li, como aquilo foi parar nela?

Sakura (gritando): 'Syaoran! Syaoran! Cadê você?'

Ela tinha medo de sair do lugar, Li voltar e não encontríla, mas não tinha certeza se ele realmente estava com ela naquele lugar estranho. Sua agonia durou quase 10 minutos até avistar o rapaz voltando com os braços ocupados com frutas.

Sakura: 'Não podia ter me acordado? Fiquei que nem louca procurando você.'

Syaoran (sem perder a calma): 'Não achei necessário te acordar. Está com fome?'

Sakura adoraria dizer que não e continuar a brigar com ele, mas seu estômago já pedia alimento. Ela apenas fez sinal que sim e Li lhe entregou algumas frutas. A menina se deliciou com elas, não era realmente o café da manhã que pedira a Deus, mas estava bom.

Sakura (limpando os lábios com as costas da mão): 'Como você...'

Syaoran (interrompendo-a): 'Eu e Ywe sentimos a explosão de energia e corremos até o parque, Kerberus disse que você tinha entrado nela e resolvemos vir atrás, mas depois que eu passei ela fechou.'

Sakura: 'Eles devem estar preocupados.'

Syaoran: 'Vamos sair daqui logo.'

Sakura (olhando em volta): 'Mas onde estamos?'

Syaoran: 'Eu não sei ainda. Parece que não há prédios ou construções maiores aqui em volta...'

Sakura: 'Mas este é o parque do rei pingüim, não é?'

Syaoran: 'Talvez...'

Sakura: 'Como assim talvez?'

Syaoran: 'Não sei Sakura. Talvez estejamos no passado. Eu...'

Sakura (gritando): 'Como é que é? Estamos no passado, mas que passado?'

Syaoran: 'Acho que no Japão feudal, avistei umas casas pequenas para lá.'

Sakura (nervosa): 'O que vamos fazer?'

Syaoran (caminhando): 'Vamos primeiro descobrir em que lugar e época estamos realmente.'

Sakura (acompanhando-o): 'Se eu ao menos tivesse a minha magia.'

Syaoran: 'Eu também não consegui usar a minha. Acalme-se, vamos dar um jeito de voltar.'

Os dois caminharam por cerca de uma hora, tudo era tão estranho, havia animais nas árvores e correndo pela mata. Sakura ao mesmo tempo em que estava desesperada pela situação achou graça ao ver aqueles animaizinhos. Além de tudo, estava com Li, pior se estivesse sozinha.

Chegaram à cidade, o chinês tinha razão, pareciam que estavam dentro dos livros de História do segundo grau. Todos vestiam quimonos surrados e pararam para ver aquele estranho casal, vestindo calça jeans e camiseta. As mulheres e crianças corriam para dentro das casas. Sakura enrolou seu braço no de Li, procurando segurança. A vontade dela era correr dali, mas o rapaz permanecia caminhando decisivo até um estabelecimento que parecia um bar. O falatório parou com a entrada dos dois. Um silêncio pesado invadiu o lugar.

Syaoran (para o homem atrás do balcão): 'Por favor, poderia nos informar o nome desta cidade?'

Homem (desconfiado): 'Isso aqui é propriedade de Foe Wong (Da onde eu tirei este nome, Meu Deus!). E pelo que sei, não são bem vindos estrangeiros.'

Syaoran: 'Eu e minha esposa fomos assaltados e nos perdemos na estrada. Estamos viajando há muito tempo.'

Homem: 'Rapaz, é muito perigoso andar sozinho por estes caminhos, teve sorte em não levarem vossa bela esposa.'

Sakura falaria alguma coisa, mas Li a impediu.

Syaoran (como quem não quer nada): 'Em que dia estamos?'

De repente ouviu-se um estrondo, homens vestidos com armaduras medievais invadiram o pequeno estabelecimento, os homens que estavam antes sentados tomando suas bebidas, saíram quase correndo do local. Li e Sakura olharam para trás e viram uns 10 soldados apontarem suas lanças para eles. Sakura gelou e percebeu que Li estava pela primeira vez nervoso. Os soldados se afastaram para abrir passagem para um rapaz vestido elegantemente e coberto de pedras preciosas. Eles perceberam que todos se ajoelharam quando ele passou, até os guardas. O rapaz parou e encarou o casal. Li reparou que ele observou Sakura e sorriu, depois o encarou com cara de poucos amigos.

Homem: 'Estão loucos? Ajoelhem-se perante nosso senhor Wong.'

Li permaneceu duro como tábua, o olhar de cobiça que ele lançava para Sakura já estava fazendo com que ele perdesse a cabeça. Wong fez um sinal e quatro guardas foram até Li e Sakura.

Wong: 'Vejo que são estrangeiros, não só pelas roupas como pelos modos.'

Syaoran: 'Estamos de passagem.'

Homem: 'Meu senhor, este casal foi assaltado na estrada e acabaram se perdendo na floresta.'

Wong: 'Estrangeiros não são bem vindos no meu feudo.'

Syaoran: 'Se é assim, estamos de saída.'

Wong: 'Não acha muito novo para poder comprar uma esposa tão bela?'

Sakura: 'Como é que é?'

Wong: 'E ainda temperamental.'

Syaoran: 'Com todo respeito, acho que nossa vida não é do interesse de um homem tão rico e poderoso como o senhor.'

Wong: 'Vejo arrogância nos seus olhos rapaz. Acho que ainda não tem idéia de com quem está falando.'

Li permaneceu o encarando em silêncio, Sakura iria falar novamente, mas Li a impediu. Ela sentiu o rapaz mais tenso ainda, ele sabia que aconteceria alguma coisa.

Wong: 'Peguem a moça e prendam o rapaz.'

Dois homens a pegaram pelos braços e a arrancaram do lado de Li, os outros dois o atacaram. Sakura lutava para se livrar deles, mas eram muito fortes. A única coisa que ela podia ouvir era a luta de Li com o restante dos soldados. Ela não sabia se gritava, se tentava se livrar daqueles que a prendiam fortemente, machucando seus braços ou se chorava. Foi carregada para cima de um cavalo, e levada até uma enorme mansão, onde várias pessoas que estavam trabalhando pararam para observíla e fazerem algum comentário, mas ninguém a ajudava. Làfoi conduzida até um quarto muito bonito, onde algumas mulheres estavam se arrumando, todas muito bonitas. Os soldados a jogaram no chão e trancaram a porta. A menina correu até ela socando com os punhos, pedindo para abrirem.

Sakura (chorando): 'O que vão fazer com o Syaoran? O que vão fazer com ele!'

Ela continuava a bater na porta até suas mãos ficarem marcadas. Uma velha senhora se aproximou dela devagar, tentando consolar.

Senhora: 'Se continuar assim, ele irá matílo. Precisa se acalmar.'

Sakura (gritando): 'Eles não podem, não podem!'

Uma das mulheres se aproximou das duas. Sakura viu como ela era bela, possuía lindos olhos violetas e os cabelos louros eram presos numa enorme trança.

Senhora: 'Diga a ela o que aconteceu com o seu pai, Kyra?'

Kyra: 'Eles o mataram porque não me recusei a desposar o senhor Wong. Precisa manter a calma, senão acabarão matando quem você gosta.'

Sakura (mais assustada): 'Desposar? Mas como assim?'

Senhora: 'Este é o quarto onde ficam todas as esposas do senhor, ele a trouxe aqui para você se arrumar para ele, minha querida.'

Sakura: 'Mas eu não o amo, como posso me casar com quem eu não amo!'

Kyra: 'Mas ninguém se casa porque se ama.'

Sakura: 'Como é? Claro que se casa.'

Senhora (assustada): 'Menina, de onde você veio?'

Sakura (sem ouvir a pergunta): 'Eu vou sair daqui e vou achar o Syaoran! E ai daquele senhor Wong se encostar um dedo nele!'

Ela não se daria por vencida, voltou-se para a porta agora a chutando.

Outra mulher (pegando as mãos dela e assim conseguindo fazê-la parar): 'O senhor Wong acabará matando este tal de Syaoran. Agora tente se acalmar, gritar e xingar o senhor não irá resolver nada, apenas piorar a sua situação.'

Sakura se afastou delas, olhou para todos aqueles belos rostos a fitando com pena e compaixão. Correu até as janelas, todas estavam com grades. Pensou em como sua magia estava fazendo falta, porque ela teve que desaparecer logo agora? Cada vez que pensava em Li, ficava mais nervosa. Ela sabia que ele nunca se deixaria prender. 'Meu Deus e se o matarem?' Sentiu os olhos arderem novamente pela sua impotência em poder ajudílo. Chorar e se dar por vencida não resolveria nada.

Senhora (pegando-a pelos ombros): 'Venha tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa limpa. Olhe para você menina, como és linda, se for esperta irá garantir a sua sobrevivência e a de seu marido.'

Outra mulher de cabelos negros: 'Você o ama tanto assim?'

Sakura quase sem forças, apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Ruiva: 'Ele deve ser muito bonito para você ser tão apaixonada por ele. Olha, aqui temos de tudo, o senhor Wong nos dá presentes e roupas bonitas, poderá ser muito feliz, como muitas de nós somos.'

Sakura não respondeu aquele comentário, no mínimo absurdo. Nunca se daria por satisfeita casando com um cara que pelo pouco tempo que conviveu já tinha nojo e rancor dele.

Kyra (olhando para Sakura): 'Ela o ama, não tem como ela ser feliz com o senhor Wong. Coitadinha...'

Sakura (olhando para todas): 'Eu não vou colocar roupa porcaria nenhuma! Assim que esta porta se abrir (falou apontando para ela) eu saio daqui!'

A de cabelos negros: 'E irá morrer.'

Sakura (encarando-a): 'Mas ninguém irá me obrigar a fazer o que não quero.'

Sakura caminhava de um lado para o outro se recusando a colocar qualquer roupa ou maquiagem que as mulheres lhe ofereciam. Pensava em alguma maneira de sair dali e salvar Li, rezando para que não tivessem o matado. Senhora: 'Não sabe a besteira que está fazendo, garota.'

Sakura: 'Eu já disse que não vou vestir isso!'

A porta se abriu e dois guardas entraram, estavam ali para levar Sakura até Wong. Ela foi sem recusar. Acompanhou os dois observando cada janela e porta da enorme mansão. Num enorme salão estava Wong. Ele sorriu para ela.

Wong (franzindo a testa): 'Por que não está arrumada?'

Sakura (encarando-o): 'Onde está Syaoran?'

Wong: 'Aquele rapaz? É seu marido não?'

Sakura (gritando): 'Onde ele está'

Wong (sorrindo): 'Está vivo ainda. Impressionei-me muito com as habilidades dele. Deixou inconsciente, quase todos os meus homens. É um rapaz de muita fibra, seria um ótimo soldado.'

Sakura (tentando manter a calma): 'Eu quero vê-lo.'

Wong: 'Está bem. Tragam o rapaz aqui.'

Sakura estava nervosa, tinha medo de ver como Li estava, mas precisava saber se continuava realmente vivo. Em poucos minutos, ele entrou no aposento todo machucado e com os braços presos, mesmo assim permanecia firme com o seu ar de superioridade. Um guarda o chutou fazendo com que ele caísse de joelhos. Sakura correu até ele para o abraçar. Lágrimas não paravam de sair dos seus olhos vendo o estado que o deixaram. Havia inúmeros cortes, arranhões e hematomas pelo belo corpo do rapaz.

Sakura (entre lágrimas): 'Syaoran, o que fizeram com você, meu amor?'

Li arregalou os olho, ele morreria apenas para ouvi-la chamar de meu amor novamente.

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Eu estou bem.'

Sakura (encarando-o): 'Bem? Como pode dizer isso Syaoran?'

Wong (caminhando até o casal): 'Ele viverá se você não se recusar a ser minha esposa.'

Syaoran (olhando-o com fúria): 'Precisa disso para fazer mulheres serem suas amantes?'

Wong puxou Sakura com força, fazendo-a soltar Li. Com um aceno de cabeça um dos guardas deu um chute no rapaz.

Sakura: 'Pára com isso.'

Wong: 'Aceita minha proposta?'

Syaoran (olhando sério para Sakura): 'Não aceite.'

Novamente Wong fez sinal para baterem em Li.

Sakura: 'Aceito, aceito. Mas parem com isso.'

Syaoran: 'Não!'

Sakura se livrou de Wong e correu até Li que estava caído no chão, tentou levantílo, mas ele era muito pesado. Ele se sentou.

Sakura (sussurrando ao seu ouvido): 'Não tenho escolha, me desculpe.'

O rapaz olhou para ela com os olhos cheio de dor, não pelos ferimentos, mas pelo que ela acabara de aceitar. Ele tentou persuadi-la da idéia, porém já estava sendo carregado novamente para a masmorra. Sakura apenas observou levarem-no, com uma dor enorme no peito. Wong parou ao seu lado.

Wong: 'Teria que matílo para ser minha esposa formalmente, mas abrirei uma exceção se você se comportar como uma boa esposa.'

Sakura o olhou com nojo, como poderia ser uma boa esposa se ao simples pensamento de ele a tocar já lhe dava ânsia de vômitos? Ele viu isso no olhar dela e lhe deu um tapa na cara.

Wong (pegando o seu rosto): 'Não me olhe com este olhar de nojo...'

E a beijou a força. Ela o repudiou.

Wong: 'Prepare-se para esta noite. Mandarei lhe buscar às dez. Agora vá trocar esta roupa suja de sangue.'

Sakura novamente foi levada para o quarto, onde chorou lembrando-se de como Li estava. Por mais que as mulheres tentassem animíla, era inútil.

Já era tarde, o sol já havia desaparecido. Ela precisava rápido de um plano. Olhou pela janela tentando identificar um bom caminho para uma fuga.

Sakura (inocentemente para uma das jovens): 'Por acaso você sabe onde é a tal masmorra?'

Jovem: 'É no subsolo da mansão, dizem que lá é um lugar tenebroso.'

Sakura (fingindo um arrepio): 'Nossa, deve ser mesmo, não quero nem passar perto da entrada.'

Jovem: 'Então evite o portão de grades do lado esquerdo da casa.'

Sakura: 'Vou mesmo.'

Senhora (aproximando-se): 'Está na hora de você se arrumar.'

Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça, um plano já estava sendo traçado em sua cabeça, só esperava que desse tudo certo ou os dois seriam mortos. Na hora marcada, vieram buscíla. As jovens lhe desejaram sorte, outras olhavam com estrema inveja para a bela moça. Sakura não falou nada, estava ansiosa demais para falar alguma coisa. Ela entrou no quarto de Wong, ouviu a porta se fechar atrás de si. Wong foi até ela e a trancou. Sakura olhou para as janelas, e viu que não possuíam grades, sorriu. O rapaz pensou que foi para ele. Idiota, a jovem pensou para si.

Wong: 'Vejo que se conformou com sua situação. Não se preocupe, sou muito carinhoso com as belas mulheres.'

Sakura (entrando no jogo): 'As suas esposas me disseram isto.'

Wong (acariciando seu rosto): 'Como tu és bela.'

Sakura (procurando alguma coisa atrás de si): 'Fico sem jeito com estes elogios.'

Wong (inclinado para beijíla): 'Pois é merecedora de todos eles.'

Nesta hora a moça pegou um vaso que estava na cômoda e bateu com toda força na cabeça de Wong, que caiu desmaiado no chão.

Sakura: 'E é isso que um cara nojento como você merece.'

Ela correu até a janela, a porta estando trancada, ninguém perceberia que ela havia fugido, desceu pelas plantas que enfeitavam as paredes externas da casa, quase caiu umas duas ou três vezes se machucando toda. Correu junto à parede, se escondendo no escuro das pessoas e guardas que faziam a segurança do local. Quando a menina viu o portão mencionado sorriu, agora era só entrar, tirar Li de lá e os dois fugirem até achar um jeito de voltar para o futuro (fácil não?).

O cheiro era insuportável, pensou que o da biblioteca era até bom perto daquele. Entrou receosa, dando com uma escada que levava até a masmorra. Olhou para os lados e para baixo e não ouviu barulho algum. Desceu o mais rápido que podia. Mal dava para ver os degraus com a fraca iluminação.

A escada dava para um corredor horroroso com inúmeras portas, ou melhor celas. 'Em qual Syaoran estarÿ'

Três guardas vinham pelo corredor, ela se escondeu atrás de uma pilha de barris até eles passarem. Ouviu alguns comentários sobre um prisioneiro que estava dando trabalho para eles, pois já havia derrubado cinco homens aquela tarde. Depois que passaram, ela voltou a correr pelo corredor, sempre se escondia quando alguém vinha. Olhava pelas aberturas das portas procurando Li, mas não o achava, um calafrio lhe correu pela espinha ao pensar no pior.

Sakura (por umas das inúmeras aberturas): 'Syaoran? Syaoran está aí?'

Voz (assustadora): 'Quem procura está no final do corredor, moça.'

Sakura (depois de se recuperar do susto): 'Obrigada.'

Voz: 'Espere. Se me soltar prometo ajudíla a fugir daqui.'

Sakura: 'Como posso confiar em você?'

Voz: 'Acredite, não farei mal algum a ti, dou-lhe minha palavra de honra.'

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de decidir.

Sakura: 'Por que está aqui?'

Voz: 'Sou um perigo para o senhor Wong, por isso ele me mantém aqui.'

Sakura: 'Perigo? Que tipo de perigo?'

Voz: 'Sou dono de tudo isso aqui, menina.'

Sakura não sabia porque, mas aquela voz lhe era familiar. Ela pegou um ferro jogado no chão e com alguns golpes consegui abrir o cadeado (nossa que cadeado fraquinho!). Uma figura suja surgiu a sua frente. Ela teve vontade de gritar, mas se conteve.

Voz: 'Meu nome é Ryu Wong, perdoe-me pela terrível aparência.'

Sakura (tentando se controlar): 'Wong?'

Ryu: 'Vamos tirar o rapaz daqui logo.'

A menina acompanhou o estranho até o final do corredor. Lá havia dois soldados. Ryu pegou um pedaço de madeira largado no canto e com ele atacou rapidamente, deixando-os inconscientes. Sakura correu até a pequena cela e lá estava Li preso à parede.

Syaoran (assustado em vê-la ali): 'O que faz aqui?'

Sakura (tentando soltílo): 'Tentando salvar você.'

Syaoran: 'Seria mais fácil se pegasse a chave que está no bolso esquerdo da calça do...'

Ryu: 'Está aqui. Agora o solte logo.'

Syaoran (olhando para a figura atrás de Sakura): 'Quem é você?'

Ryu: 'Tenho uma dívida com esta menina. Mas vamos logo antes que os outros voltem.'

Sakura soltou Li, que por alguns segundos caiu de joelhos.

Sakura: 'Você está bem?'

Syaoran (esforçando-se para levantar): 'Já disse que estou. Vamos.'

Ele pegou a mão dela e junto com Ryu correram pelos corredores. Os outros presos faziam barulho e acabariam por despertar a atenção dos soldados.

Syaoran: 'É melhor soltílos. Com mais fugitivos teremos melhores chances de escapar.'

Ryu: 'Boa idéia.'

O rapaz jogou um maço de chaves que havia pegado do bolso do guarda para Sakura que começou a abrir as portas assim como os dois homens. Em alguns minutos a confusão foi armada, os soldados já estavam invadindo a masmorra. Era uma verdadeira guerra. Lanças contra pedaço de paus e ferro. Li tentava proteger Sakura. Devagar os dois iam saindo daquele inferno junto com outros presos. Li mesmo ferido conseguiu se proteger e atacar muito bem, realmente ele era um poderoso guerreiro chinês.

Conseguiram sair depois de muito custo. Correram para a floresta, perseguidos por alguns presos e guardas. Alguns dos presos invadiram a mansão para saqueíla. Os guardas eram poucos para conter aquela multidão de pessoas, pois alguns empregados se juntaram aos saqueadores. Li e Sakura correram o máximo que puderam, até atingir o lago. Olharam para ele, na esperança de que encontrariam a maldita fonte de luz que os levaria de volta ao futuro.

_**Though I've tried before to tell her**_

_(Embora eu estava tentando dizer diante dela)_

_**Of the feelings I have for her in my heart**_

_(Os sentimentos que tenho dela em meu coração)_

_**Every time that I come near her**_

_(Cada hora que eu chegaria perto dela)_

_**I just lose my nerve**_

_(Eu apenas perco minha coragem)_

_**As I've done from the start**_

_(De como tenho que começar)_

Estava escuro. Apenas a lua fornecia a pouca iluminação para eles.

Sakura: 'O que faremos agora?'

Syaoran (sentando-se debaixo de uma árvore): 'Não sei.'

Sakura (sentando-se ao lado dele): 'Estou cansada. Corremos muito.'

Syaoran (encostando-se ao tronco da árvore): 'Não sei como as coisas ficaram por lá. Mas acho que assim que tudo se resolver, aquele idiota do Wong vem atrás da gente.'

Sakura: 'Você está muito machucado, era melhor a gente procurar ajuda.'

Syaoran: 'De quem? Esquece Sakura. Vamos descansar um pouco, para depois pensar no que faremos. Além do mais já estou acostumado a andar todo esfolado mesmo.'

Sakura: 'Você sempre quer bancar o herói, é isso que dá.'

Syaoran: 'Não vou discutir com você, se é isso que está querendo.'

O rapaz se levantou seguindo em direção ao lago, tirando os tênis e os jogando no chão.

Sakura (sem entender): 'Hei o que você vai fazer?'

Syaoran: 'Vou tomar um banho, estou com muitos machucados e aquela masmorra era muito suja. Se eu não me limpar aí é que vai inflamar tudo.'

A menina sentiu as faces ruborizarem quando o rapaz tirou o que restava da sua camiseta. Abaixou o rosto olhando para suas mãos e ouvindo Syaoran entrar no lago e se banhar. Mil pensamentos invadiram a sua cabeça enquanto ouvia os sons vindo da água. Estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu um barulho perto da mata ao seu lado, virou o rosto e viu um enorme urso a encarando. Levou a mão até a boca para evitar um grito. Mas não conteve em se levantar e sair correndo, o animal foi atrás dela.

Sakura (correndo): 'Syaoran!'

_**Every little thing she does is magic**_

_(Cada pequena coisa dela é mágico)_

_**Everything she do just turns me on**_

_(Tudo dela exatamente gira sobre mim)_

_**Even though my life before was tragic**_

_(Embora ainda minha vida seja tragica)_

_**Now I know my love for her goes on**_

_(Agora eu sei que meu amor por ela existe)_

O rapaz que ainda estava se banhando levou um susto ao ouvir o grito. Virou-se e viu a menina vindo em direção ao lago correndo do animal.

Syaoran (correndo para sair do lago): 'Santo Buda! Ela só se mete em confusão!'

Sakura entrou no lago com roupa e tudo seguindo em direção ao rapaz, acabaram se chocando. A jovem cairia para trás se o rapaz não a segurasse pelo pulso.

Sakura (com a mão no nariz): 'Droga! Odeio este lugar.'

Syaoran (olhando para o animal): 'Não se preocupe, ele pelo jeito não vai querer entrar no lago atrás de você.'

Sakura (vendo o animal ficar na margem andando de um lado para o outro): 'Ah, você tem medo de água seu bicho feio?'

Syaoran: 'Ele viu que você não valia a pena o esforço.'

Sakura (empurrando-o): 'Dá para parar de implicar comigo. Está parecendo o Touya.'

Syaoran: 'Vai ver ele tinha razão ao te chamar de monstrenga.'

_**Do I have to tell the story**_

_(Eu tenho uma historia pra contra)_

_**Of a thousand rainy days since we first met**_

_(De mil dias chuvosos desde o primeiro que nos encontramos)_

_**It's a big enough umbrella**_

_(Com um guarda-chuva suficientemente grande)_

_**But it's always me that ends up getting wet**_

_(Mas é sempre quando tento terminar em levanter)_

Sakura (irônica): 'Rá Rá Rá. Quase morri de rir agora.'

Syaoran (olhando o urso pegar o seu tênis): 'Lá se vai um Nike novinho.'

O urso jogou longe o tênis.

Sakura (rindo): 'O coitado quase morreu com o seu chulé.'

Syaoran (indignado): 'Eu não tenho chulé.'

Sakura (rindo mais ainda): 'Mas a versão preta do urso da coca-cola disse que tinha.'

Syaoran: 'Está tão engraçadinha.'

Sakura: 'Eu sou engraçadinha.'

O urso ficou na margem olhando para os dois e caminhando de um lado para o outro. Li continuou a tentar limpar os ferimentos, volta e meio soltava um palavrão ao tentar limpar um corte mais doloroso.

Sakura (olhando para o urso): 'Está doendo muito?'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe, aquele lobisomem me fez um corte muito pior.'

Sakura (triste): 'Mas você foi logo para o hospital.'

Syaoran: 'Já disse para não se preocupar. Quando estava em treinamento eu me cuidava sozinho.'

Sakura: 'Não entendo porque você faz estas coisas.'

Syaoran (sem entender): 'Que coisas?'

Sakura: 'Porque fica sempre tentando resolver as coisas e se machucando, sua família tem dinheiro, você podia aproveitílo como bem entendesse.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que você não me conhece direito.'

Sakura (virando-se para ele): 'Eu não consigo entender porque você precisa tanto ser o melhor em tudo. Se não fosse tão teimoso, não sairia sempre tão machucado.'

Syaoran (encarando-a): 'Eu não posso fugir da minha responsabilidade.'

Sakura: 'Como assim?'

Syaoran: 'Eu não tive escolha.'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'De que escolha você está falando?'

Syoaran: 'Deixa para làSakura. Não quero falar disso...'

Ficaram em silêncio. Sakura abraçou-se tentando vencer o frio que sentia enquanto olhava para o animal na margem do lago.

Sakura: 'Vai embora bicho feio...'

Syoaran observou as costas da pequena japonesa. Ela parecia tão frágil, tão desprotegida, mas fora ela que o tirara daquela masmorra. Talvez Sakura fosse mais forte e decidida do que ele imaginara ou talvez, do que ele quisesse admitir.

Syaoran: 'Obrigado.'

Ela virou-se para ele observando-o por cima do ombro direito.

_**Every little thing she does is magic**_

_(Cada pequena coisa dela é mágico)_

_**Everything she do just turns me on**_

_(Tudo dela exatamente gira sobre mim)_

_**Even though my life before was tragic**_

_(Embora a minha vida ainda seja tragica)_

_**Now I know my love for her goes on**_

_(Agora sei que meu amor por ela existe)_

Syaoran: 'Aquela masmorra não era um lugar muito agradável. Foi muito precipitada em seu plano, eu daria um jeito de sair de lá.'

Sakura (voltando-se para frente): 'Sei. Você sempre dá um jeito em tudo, não é? Eu é que sou a menininha boba que fica gritando por ajuda sempre. Socorro Syaoran! Me salva Syaoran!'

Ela brincou imitando a voz da Lois Lane pedindo ajuda para o Superman, mas Syaoran sentiu o ressentimento no tom de voz dela. Talvez ele é que sempre havia dado este papel para ela e o dele seria o que resolveria tudo. Era verdade que ser salvo em vez de ser o salvador não era o que mais lhe agradava o ego.

Syaoran: 'Hoje quem deu o jeito foi você.'

Ela virou-se completamente para ele sorrindo, coçando a cabeça sem graça.

Sakura: 'Eu tentei...'

Syaoran (sorrindo de leve): 'Você foi perfeita, Sakura.'

_**I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day**_

_(Eu resolvo chamar ela para mil horas um dia)_

_**And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way**_

_(E pergunto se ela se casaria comigo pelo caminho da moda antiga)_

_**But my silent fears have gripped me**_

_(Mas tenho medo que meu silencio me aperte)_

_**Long before I reach the phone**_

_(Muito antes eu alcanço o telefone)_

_**Long before my tongue has tripped me**_

_(Muito antes minha lingua tem enrolado)_

_**Must I always be alone?**_

_(Eu sempre estarei sozinho?)_

Voltaram a se encarar com ternura. Era estranho estarem ali, juntos, depois de tudo que enfrentaram em suas vidas. Era certo que tiveram problemas que resolveram sozinhos, mas era bom sentir que agora poderiam de alguma maneira contar um com o outro.

Sakura: 'Não temos mais cartas a capturar, mas podemos voltar a ser uma dupla, não é?'

Syaoran: 'Temos problemas muito maiores agora, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei. Mas eu sei também que você vai estar ao meu lado.'

Como poderia deixar de amíla? Como poderia deixar de se sentir hipnotizado por aquelas duas esmeraldas que o fitavam de forma intensa? Não havia como deixar se enganar novamente. Ele pensou, se esforçou, desejou e rezou para deixar de amíla durante aqueles longos anos de separação e dor, mas agora, a observando de forma tão pura e bela, a única vontade que tinha era de acabar com a distância que havia entre eles e a beijar. Tomar aqueles lábios doces nos dele, sentir a pele aveludada, sentir o cheiro maravilhoso que emanava dos cabelos cor de mel.

Sakura: 'Sy-Syaoran...'

Ela o chamou de forma baixa, era como se estivesse pedindo para que ele se aproximasse dela. O rapaz não respondeu caminhou até a jovem não desviando os olhos dos dela e parando a sua frente. Sakura sentiu o seu coração sair pela boca, mantinha a cabeça levantada e o olhar fixo no de Syaoran. O rapaz levantou o braço tocando de leve o rosto da jovem que abriu um sorriso meigo e fechou os olhos deliciando-se com o toque suave.

Syaoran: 'Você é perfeita, Sakura...'

_**Every little thing she does is magic**_

_(Cada pequena coisa dela é mágico)_

_**Everything she do just turns me on**_

_(Tudo dela exatamente gira sobre mim)_

_**Even though my life before was tragic**_

_(Embora ainda minha vida seja trágica)_

_**Now I know my love for her goes on**_

_(Agora eu sei que meu amor por ela existe)_

Logo ela sentiu a respiração dele perto de seus lábios, enquanto uma sensação de formigamento subia na altura do ventre. Levantou o braço segurando a mão de Li que ainda estava perto do seu rosto. Abriu os olhos encarando-o.

Sakura: 'Eu te amo.'

As três palavras saíram de sua boca sem que ela tivesse controle. Era aquilo que mais queria dizer ao chinês e o que mais evitava. Syaoran sorriu lembrando-se de quando ele lhe dissera aquelas mesmas três palavras há quase dez anos atrás. Sem pestanejar enlaçou a jovem pela cintura e esquecendo-se de tudo que acontecia na vida dos dois, a beijou com desejo. Aquilo era tudo que mais queria na vida. Era o que mais desejava.

Syaoran (sussurrou com os lábios contra a boca de Sakura): 'Eu também.'

A jovem de olhos verdes abriu um sorriso enorme afastando-se do rapaz. Os dois fitaram-se de forma intensa antes de voltarem a sorrir um para o outro, como aquela declaração fizesse os dois finalmente tirarem um enorme peso do coração.

Syaoran: 'Acho que é melhor voltar para a margem. O nosso amigo desistiu de comer você.'

Sakura virou-se para a margem e não avistou mais o animal.

Sakura: 'Acho que sim. Ele viu que teria que comer você também e desistiu depois que sentiu o seu chulé.'

Syaoran (repetiu zangado): 'Eu não tenho chulé.'

Sakura (sorrindo de leve): 'Sei... mas tudo bem, eu não me importo com ele.'

O rapaz jogou a cabeça para trás rindo. Era tão fácil rir agora que tinha tirado aquele peso dos ombros. Confessar seu amor para Sakura era como se finalmente tivesse voltado a respirar. Enlaçou-a novamente pela cintura não querendo mais que ela se afastasse dele.

_**Every little thing she does is magic**_

_(Cada pequena coisa dela é mágico)_

_**Everything she do just turns me on**_

_(Tudo dela exatamente gira sobre mim)_

_**Even though my life before was tragic**_

_(Embora ainda minha vida seja tragica)_

_**Now I know my love for her goes on**_

_(Agora eu sei que meu amor por ela existe)_

_Continua._

**N/A:**

Ok! Ok! Vcs devem estar ser perguntando: Mas a Kath não sabe que ursos entram nos rios para pescar e que eles não tem medo de água? Eu sei! A Rô me avisou, mas eu simplesmente não imaginei nenhum outro animal, vamos supor que na minha mente doentia eu criei um universo onde ursos tem medo de água, ou na hipótese mais relevante, a minha versão preta do urso da coca-cola tem medo de água ou percebeu que a Sakurinha é muito magrinha e sem sal e pensou que ela não valia a pena o seu enorme esforço, certo? Hehehe

A música deste capitulo é "Every little thing she does is magic" do The Police. É velhinha, mas eu acho tão bonitinha…

Para o pessoal que releu a história, deve ter percebido que eu mudei bastante o capitulo. Primeiro acrescentei um diálogo a mais entre Sakura, Kero e Tomoyo. Depois fiz a Sakurinha parar de ficar chorando o tempo todo quando foi capitura e agir um pouco e em terceiro, o primeiro beijo de nossos protagonistas… desde que eu reli este capitulo começei a implicar com aquela cena e mudei tudo mesmo… troquei a cobra, ou a onça por um urso que tem medo de água e fiz nosso casal ter um diálogo mais aberto. É esta mesmo a minha intenção. A aproximação de Sakura e Li está mais romantica e mais aberta do que na primeira versão.

Bem acho que já falei demais!

Beijocas

Kath

_Hoje vai ter festa lá no meu apê! Pode aparecer! Vai rolar bunda lê lê!_


	7. A Agonia de um Guerreiro

**Feiticeiros I**

_**Capítulo 07: A agonia de um guerreiro**_

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura acordou abraçada a Li, que ainda dormia. Era maravilhoso senti-lo tão perto que apenas se acomodou melhor nos braços dele e voltou a fechar os olhos, porém um estrondo os acordou. Li levantou rapidamente, e encarou os homens que os cercavam. Eram novamente os guardas de Wong que vieram atrás deles. Não adiantaria combatê-los ali, precisava cortar o mal pela raiz, precisava era lutar contra Wong e vencê-lo, assim finalmente ele os deixaria em paz até descobrirem um jeito de voltar para casa.

Sakura se levantou num só pulo, Li já estava em posição de luta, eram apenas cinco homens, não seria difícil derrotílos. O primeiro o atacou com sua espada, Li jogou Sakura no chão, desviando-a do ataque e com a agilidade de um gato, se abaixou ficando à altura do estômago do oponente, ali desferiu seu poderoso golpe. Os quatro restantes o cercaram, encurralando-o com suas espadas e lanças. Um tentou golpeílo, mas Li pulou e num giro de 360 graus o golpeou na nuca, deixando o pobre homem inconsciente. Um dos que sobrou, o segurou por trás e um outro foi para lhe socar, porém Li desferiu um golpe com as pernas, fazendo-o se afastar foi o tempo de com uma cotovela se livrar do que o prendia e lhe acertar mais alguns golpes.

Um dos soldados agarrou o braço de Sakura, a menina gritou ao mesmo tempo em que o chutou bem forte nas partes baixas. O homem gemeu de dor soltando-a, isso lhe deu uma brecha para lhe dar um soco no rosto.

Sakura (balançando a mão direita): 'Ai ai ai... que cara dura.'

Olhou para Li que ainda lutava com alguns soldados, tinha que ajudílo, mesmo que não tivesse magia. Pegou um galho e foi com tudo para acertar a cabeça do soldado que atacava o rapaz. Syaoran arregalou os olhos, vendo surgir por trás do homem que caiu a sua frente a jovem com o pedaço de madeira nas mãos. Sorriu de lado fazendo Sakura sentir as bochechas esquentarem.

Sakura (apontando para trás): 'Atrás de você!'

O rapaz virou-se segurando a lança do soldado impedindo que o golpe o acertasse. Franziu a testa antes de acertar um golpe no rosto do homem fazendo-o cair desacordado. Cravou a lança no chão irritado.

Syaoran: 'Bando de irritantes.'

Sakura (aproximando-se do rapaz): 'Você está bem?'

Syaoran (relaxando): 'Se me fizer esta pergunta novamente eu juro que lhe jogo neste lago.'

Sakura: Hei eu só estou preocupada com você, não precisa ser grosso.'

Syaoran (irritado): 'Não agüento mais este cara no nosso pé, vamos resolver isso de uma vez.'

Voz (vindo por entre as árvores): 'Realmente você tem muita fibra, meu rapaz. Ou melhor, vocês dois têm muita fibra.'

Sakura: 'Quem está aí?'

Ryu apareceu junto com um grupo de ex-prisioneiros de Wong.

Ryu: 'Estou tão diferente assim, menina?'

Realmente ele estava muito diferente, sem aquela barba toda e limpo, poderia até dizer que estava muito bonito.

Syaoran: 'É você. O que estava fazendo aí parado?'

Um dos homens: 'Estávamos observando você lutar.'

Ryu (olhando para os desmaiados): 'Derrotou cinco dos melhores soldados de Wong sozinho, usando apenas seus punhos e chutes. Só vi um homem lutando assim na minha vida.'

Outro dos prisioneiros: 'Foi quando fomos para China, meu senhor. Eu me lembro bem daquele guerreiro, realmente impressionante.'

Ryu: 'Isso mesmo meu caro Yume, foi um guerreiro chinês. Agora eu me pergunto o que um guerreiro chinês faz sozinho no Japão?'

Syaoran: 'O que lhe faz crer que eu seja um desses caras?'

Ryu (aproximando-se): 'A sua força e técnica. Mas se não quiser não precisa responder, apenas quero que nos ajude a derrubar Wong.'

Syaoran: 'Não estou aqui para promover uma guerra.'

Ryu (colocando a mão no ombro dele): 'Rapaz, não pode fugir do que você é...'

Yume: 'O melhor guerreiro que estes meus velhos olhos já viram. Por favor, ajude o senhor a recuperar o que lhe foi tirado.'

Sakura viu que Li hesitava na resposta, talvez porque ele nunca tivesse se dado conta que realmente era um guerreiro e que fora treinado para isso: Guerrear. Ele olhou para Sakura, como se buscasse ali refúgio para a sua agonia interna. Ela se aproximou passando seu braço pelo dele tentado lhe dar apoio para o que ele decidisse.

Ryu: 'Ele não os deixará em paz até ter vossa esposa para ele, e você, morto.'

Syaoran (para Sakura): 'Ele tem razão.'

Sakura: 'Faça o que achar certo, Syaoran.'

Syaoran (encarando Ryu): 'Está bem, irei ajudílos.'

Ryu (abrindo um sorriso): 'Agora sim teremos uma chance de vitória. Vamos meus caros amigos, tenho comida para lhes oferecer.'

Os dois acompanharam o numeroso grupo, liderado agora por Ryu, todos eram ex-prisioneiros ou camponeses insatisfeitos com os mandos e desmandos de Wong. No acampamento improvisado, havia comida e algumas armas. Li e Sakura comeram um bom café da manhã e trocaram de roupa, que alguns camponeses lhes ofereceram. Depois os homens traçaram planos para invadir a mansão e acabar com o poder de Wong.

Ryu: 'Eu tenho direito de desafiílo para um duelo, ele me roubou tudo.'

Yume (que pelo jeito era o senhor das leis, pois as conhecia como ninguém): 'Isso é verdade, mas Wong é um nobre agora, se qualquer um o matar terá que ser punido pelo imperador, apenas poderá matílo quem possuir uma rixa de honra.'

Ryu: 'Mas eu tenho o direito de duelar pelo que é meu.'

Um homem: 'Eu também, Wong despojou-me de minhas terras.'

Yume: 'Não, não, não senhor. Suas terras foram retiradas por falta de impostos. É injusto, mas Wong estava no seu direito.' (Alguém aí é da época de Que Rei sou eu?)

Homem (revoltado): 'Ele aumentou os impostos por contra própria. Isso é um absurdo.'

Outro: 'Ele me mandou para a masmorra só porque fui contra suas ordens.'

Yume (serenamente): 'Meus caros senhores, nosso sistema de leis é impróprio (isso é pq ele não conhece o do Brasil), mas é o que temos a nosso favor. Se alguns de vocês matílo, o imperador os caçará como animais. Apenas o Senhor Ryu e o senhor estrangeiro possuem o direito a um duelo.'

Li que até então estava indiferente àquele falatório sem fim levantou os olhos para o senhor ao ser mencionado.

Camponês: 'Mas porque apenas os dois?'

Yume: 'O senhor Ryu, pela fortuna que lhe é de direito por ser o primogênito da família Wong e o estrangeiro pela honra perdida da esposa.'

Li sentiu como se um raio o atingisse, como ele não havia pensado no que acontecera com Sakura antes de ela o libertar? Ele viu que os homens olhavam para ele sérios e calados. Levantou-se em silêncio ainda sentindo os olhares o acompanhando, ouviu alguns comentários. Isso pesou ainda mais na cabeça do rapaz. Precisava falar com Sakura. Procurou-a pelo acampamento e a viu perto das outras mulheres que lavavam roupa. Ela apenas observava quietinha as outras conversando alto, uma vez ou outra respondia alguma pergunta delas, na maioria mentia tentando ao máximo lembrar das aulas de história. Ele ficou um tempo apenas observando-a, até que a menina percebeu que estava sendo vigiada e se virou para ele abrindo um belo sorriso. Syaoran sentiu uma fisgada no coração, queria perguntar a ela, mas não tinha coragem suficiente para ouvir a resposta e confirmar que foi incapaz de protegê-la. Sakura percebeu uma nuvem preta se formar nos olhos do rapaz e foi até ele.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'O que aconteceu? Acha que vai ser difícil enfrentar os guardas do Wong? Você não está pensando em se arriscar, não é? Espero que o senhor Ryu saiba o que está fazendo, porque...'

Syaoran (interrompendo): 'O que aconteceu com você?'

Sakura (vendo que ele simplesmente ignorou a suas perguntas): 'Como assim?'

Syaoran: 'Ele fez algum mal a você?'

Sakura (sem entender sobre o que ele se referia): 'Claro. Ou você acha que o que ele fez a você foi bom?'

Syaoran (quase em desespero): 'Não estou falando de mim. Ele e você...bem...ele...'

Sakura (olhando séria para ele): 'O que você quer me perguntar Syaoran?'

Syaoran (arrependendo-se): 'Não é nada, esquece.'

Sakura: 'Não, espera. O que foi? Por que não olha para mim direito?'

Syaoran (afastando-se): 'Desculpe, eu não devia nem ter...'

Sakura (correndo até ele e parando na sua frente): 'Sabe, eu estou cansada de você ficar me escondendo as coisas. Você até pode ser o todo poderoso guerreiro chinês, mas não tem o direito de me excluir de tudo.'

Syaoran: 'Não é nada disso...'

Sakura: 'É isso sim. Você vive me criticando, o que eu deveria fazer ou o que eu não deveria fazer. Eu posso não saber nada de artes marciais, mas eu sei usar direitinho as cartas. Droga, você não vê que eu não sou mais uma criança!'

Syaoran (depois de um suspiro): 'Este é o problema.'

Sakura: 'O quê? Eu saber usar as cartas? Você está mentindo. Você está me escondendo as coisas e eu não tenho como usar magia aqui.'

Syaoran: 'Não... Olha foi mal, está bem?'

Sakura: 'O que você tem medo de me dizer?'

Syaoran: 'Eu não tenho medo.'

Sakura (suavizando as feições): 'Então o que é?'

Deus! Como alguém poderia fazer mal a um anjo daqueles? Li abaixou o rosto, fechando os olhos e imaginando aquele porco tocando em sua flor. Sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias. A cabeça latejava enquanto sentia uma dor fina no peito. Sakura olhou para o rapaz a sua frente sem entender. Soltou um longo suspiro pensando que tinha sido muito dura. Syaoran estava sendo pressionado demais e o que ela fazia? Forçava mais a barra. Aproximou-se dele enlaçando sua cintura e encostando seu rosto no peito do rapaz. Li abriu os olhos envolvendo-a entre seus braços, abaixou o queixo tocando-o na cabeça da jovem enquanto sentia o perfume delicioso que emanava dos cabelos cor de mel.

Sakura: 'Desculpe-me.'

Syaoran: 'Quem lhe deve desculpas sou eu, minha flor.'

Ela sorriu quando ele a chamou desta forma carinhosa. Ficaram assim, apenas abraçados e em silêncio. Li ainda sentia sua cabeça fervendo, como podia não ter medo de uma guerra e não ser capaz de fazer uma pergunta a Sakura? Ele sabia que a dúvida corroia qualquer pessoa, mas talvez ela fosse melhor do que a certeza de que tinha falhado. Como encararia Touya, Ywe e Kerberus? Como ele encararia Sakura, se só a dúvida já fazia com que não tivesse coragem de olhíla? Olhou para o céu, já devia ser quase seis da tarde, tomou uma resolução, mesmo sendo proibido pela tradição da sua família repararia seu erro, casaria com Sakura.

Syaoran: 'Quer casar comigo?'

Sakura abriu os olhos sem entender aquele pedido no mínimo inesperado. Afastou-se de Li encarando-o nos olhos e vendo algo estranho dentro deles. Era claro que ela via o amor que ele sentia por ela, mas também havia algo mais, dúvida, culpa, ressentimento? Ela não sabia o que era.

Sakura: 'O que disse?'

Syaoran: 'Quero que seja minha esposa. De verdade.'

A jovem piscou os olhos, repetidas vezes, ainda fitando o rapaz. Era claro que o que mais queria na vida era ser esposa dele. Deus sabia o quanto ela o amava, mas havia algo errado naquele pedido.

Syaoran (segurando-a pelos ombros): 'Não importa o que aconteceu. Para mim nada importa, Sakura. Eu só quero você... comigo.'

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso deixando o rapaz desnorteado. Como era lindo o sorriso dela.

Sakura: 'Eu estarei com você. Se me deixar, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado.'

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura enquanto sua mão esquerda segurava sua nuca.

Syaoran: 'Pois é isso que eu mais quero.'

Falou antes de beijíla.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, Ryu resolveu que iriam invadir a propriedade de Wong. Ficou decidido que ele cuidaria de Wong, pois Syaoran se recusara a matílo. Podia ser um guerreiro e até ter bons motivos, mas não era um assassino. 

Ryu: 'Estão todos prontos?'

Os homens em coro responderam que sim, Li permaneceu no seu canto, olhando para eles. Muitos não voltariam, talvez eles ainda não tivessem se dado conta disso ainda.

Sakura (atrás de Li): 'Já estão preparados para partir?'

Syaoran (sem fitíla): 'Sim, iremos daqui a pouco. Quero que fique junto com as outras.'

Sakura: 'Eu irei com vocês.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Não me diga?'

Sakura: 'Isso mesmo, falei com o senhor Ryu hoje à tarde e decidimos que eu irei para guiílos dentro da casa.'

Syaoran: 'Pois me diga como é a casa.'

Sakura: 'Ela é muito grande, você não conseguiria decorar tudo.'

Syaoran: 'Você está inventando isso para ir junto. Eu te conheço, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Se for isso, o problema é meu.'

Syaoran (encarando-a sério): 'Pois eu lhe digo que você não vai.'

Li se afastou sem dizer mais nada, deixando-a sozinha, mas Sakura não deixou por menos, correu até ele.

Sakura: 'Hei, você não manda em mim não.'

Li continuou a caminhar em silêncio.

Sakura (puxando o braço dele): 'Droga, será que você podia descer um pouco do pedestal e falar comigo?'

Syaoran: 'Não há nada a se falar, eu não vou deixar você se arriscar.'

Sakura: 'Mas você, pode.'

Syaoran: 'Primeiro eu sou homem, segundo eu sou mais forte, terceiro e último eu fui treinado para isso.'

Sakura (tocando um dedo no peito dele): 'Estou morrendo de medo. Corta essa Senhor todo poderoso, fui eu que te tirei daquele lugar imundo. Posso não ter todas estas qualidades, mas eu sou muito esperta.'

Ryu (aproximando-se): 'Prontos?'

Syaoran: 'Estou.'

Sakura: 'Eu também.'

Syaoran: 'Eu já falei que você não vai.'

Sakura: 'Você não pode me dar ordens.'

Yume (que vinha logo atrás do seu senhor): 'Acho que deu muita liberdade a sua esposa, senhor.'

Syaoran (lembrando-se que ali, ela já era sua esposa): 'Também acho.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'O que quer dizer com isso?'

Yume (divertindo-se com aquele estranho casal): 'Deve obedecer ao seu esposo, Senhora Li.'

Syaoran: 'Agora, vá se juntar às outras.'

Sakura iria falar alguma coisa, mas lembrou-se das suas aulas de história, virou bufando de raiva e caminhou até as outras com passos pesados. Os homens se divertiam em ver uma mulher tão temperamental. Porém ela voltou-se encarando Syaoran nos olhos.

Sakura: 'Se cuida.'

Syaoran: 'Eu vou me cuidar.'

Sakura: 'Não banque o herói.'

Syaoran: 'Não bancarei.'

Ela virou-se voltando a caminhar, mas reteve-se novamente, sem olhar para trás disse apenas:

Sakura: 'Volte logo para mim.'

O rapaz abriu um enorme sorriso fitando a jovem. Ryu e Yume entreolharam-se e sorriram voltando a fitar o casal. Syaoran caminhou até a garota pegando-a pelos ombros puxou-a para si beijando-a de forma apaixonada.

Syaoran: 'Logo estarei de volta.'

* * *

Em meia hora estavam seguindo em direção a seu destino. O grupo era formado por quase 50 homens, levando-se em conta que deveria se ter pelo menos uns 100 guardas, isso daria um saldo bem negativo para os rebeldes. Ryu volta e meia olhava para Li, sentia uma mistura de satisfação por tê-lo ao seu lado e admiração. Mal sabia ele que dentro do rapaz havia um enorme conflito e insegurança. 

Ryu: 'Nervoso, Li?'

Syaoran: 'Não.'

Ryu: 'Está calado.'

Syaoran: 'Estou bem, apenas um pouco preocupado com a desvantagem.'

Li mentiu descaradamente, não estava preocupado com isso, ele sabia que venceria agora que Sakura estava salva e não precisava ficar preocupado com sua segurança, o problema era ter que conviver com o sentimento de ter fracassado ao protegê-la de Wong.

Os homens cercaram a casa, mas já estavam sendo esperados pelo exército particular do seu dono. A guerra começou. Li e Ryu, acompanhados de outros cinco homens tentavam entrar na casa para atacar Wong diretamente. Porém um grupo os esperava, o que forçou Li e Ryu a se separarem. Ryu e alguns homens ficaram no primeiro andar, enquanto Li e um outro rapazinho, subiram para o segundo pavimento. Corriam pelos corredores, Li ia à frente, até que o rapazinho falou.

Rapaz: 'Espera!'

Li parou de imediato, sentindo o sangue gelar.

Rapaz (indo até uma das portas): 'Precisamos tirar as meninas daqui.'

Syaoran: 'O que você está fazendo aqui!'

Rapaz (nervoso): 'Do que você...'

Syaoran (irritadíssimo): 'Você pensa que eu sou estúpido, Sakura?'

Sakura (tirando o lenço do rosto): 'Como você...'

Sakura falaria algo se um grupo de soldados não estivesse subindo.

Sakura (puxando Li): 'Vamos.'

A menina entrou com Li no quarto, onde as esposas de Wong ficavam, todas levaram um susto ao vê-la com o rapaz ao lado. Ela fechou a porta e ouviu os guardas passarem.

Kyra (aproximando-se deles): 'O que está acontecendo?'

Sakura (tentando acalmílas): 'Estamos invadindo a casa, vocês precisam sair daqui.'

Senhora: 'Menina, você é mais maluca do que eu pensei.'

Uma das jovens: 'Para onde vamos?

Sakura: 'Precisam se esconder e se protegerem, está havendo uma guerra lá fora.'

Uma ruiva (reparando em Li que havia ficado à espreita na porta): 'É ele o seu marido?'

Kyra (olhando-o, juntamente com todas que se viraram para ele): 'Ele é muito bonito e corajoso.' (claro né minha filha ele é o herói da minha história!)

Sakura (sem graça): 'Agora não é hora de apresentações.'

Senhora (abraçando-a): 'Pensei que estava morta depois aquela noite que foi para o quarto do senhor.'

Li virou-se finalmente para aquelas mulheres, o coração parou por alguns segundos, então o seu maior temor era real, Sakura tinha ido para o quarto de Wong.

Syaoran: 'Fique aqui com elas.'

Disse e saiu, deixando Sakura sem saber o que fazer, olhando para a porta que ele havia saído e... trancado. Ela pensou em como ele podia ser tão insuportável e machista. Como poderia amílo tanto, sendo ele assim? Só podia ser pura carência pensou.

Kyra: 'O que vamos fazer agora?'

Sakura (tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem): 'Irei dar um jeito de sair daqui e ele me paga.'

Senhora: 'Menina, é melhor ficarmos aqui, estaremos seguras. Não há como sair daqui, nem como entrar. As janelas possuem grades e a porta está trancada.'

Ruiva: 'Vamos rezar, é o máximo que podemos fazer.'

As mulheres se ajoelharam e começaram sua ladainha, Sakura estava nervosa demais para rezar.

Li por sua vez, corria pelos corredores, os pobres coitados que o encontravam no caminho eram atacados por uma verdadeira fera. Ryu o encontrou depois de poucos minutos, junto com apenas um dos homens que vieram com eles.

Ryu: 'Ele deve estar no quarto do final do corredor.'

Syaoran (apressando o passo): 'Vamos.'

Os três homens invadiram o grande aposento e lá estava Wong, sentado calmamente numa das enormes poltronas.

Wong: 'Demorou quase trinta minutos para conseguir chegar até aqui, irmão.'

Ryu: 'Não pensei que estivesse com tanta pressa em morrer.'

Wong (olhando agora para Li): 'Ora, ora. Veja o que temos aqui, se não é o estrangeiro.'

Ryu (em posição de luta com sua espada): 'Agora resolveremos isso de uma vez, Foe.'

Syaoran (dando uns passos à frente): 'Não, eu quero acertar as minhas contas com ele.'

Wong (depois de uma longa gargalhada): 'É irônico que queira lutar comigo aqui, neste quarto.'

Li parou de fitílo por alguns segundos percorrendo os olhos pelo luxuoso aposento, deparando-se com uma cama.

Wong (finalmente se levantando e empulhando sua espada): 'Foi nessa cama que sua esposa foi minha.'

O sangue de Li ferveu, mal Wong sabia, mas sua estratégia de desconsertar o inimigo abalando-o psicologicamente, havia sido o estopim para liberar em Li o que ele tentou controlar em si o tempo inteiro: o guerreiro. Li não pensou mais, foi com tudo para cima de Wong acertando-o de forma certeira no abdômen, fazendo-o recuar com a mão na altura do golpe. Li não moveu um músculo, apenas controlava sua respiração e observava os movimentos de Wong. O nobre o atacou novamente e desta vez mais forte, os dois duelaram por quase dez minutos destruindo todo o aposento. Wong fugia dos golpes de Li um tanto assustado com a violência dele, mas Li o cercava de todos os lados. O som das katanas se golpeando violentamente ecoava por toda a casa, Ryu olhava apreensivo para os lutadores, um medo enorme cresceu dentro dele, o estrangeiro havia se tornado um guerreiro frio e até certo ponto irônico, sabia que o rapaz já poderia ter acabado com aquele combate há algum tempo, era como um gato que brincava com o rato antes de matílo.

Por fim, com um chute, Li desarmou o oponente, deixando sua espada a poucos centímetros do pescoço do nobre. Era agora que ele se tornaria o que tentou recusar por tanto tempo. Wong o encarou com os olhos em fúria, ele sabia que morreria, mas iria ferir seu assassino onde ele nunca poderia se recuperar: a honra.

Wong: 'Termine com isso de uma vez, ou quer que eu lhe conte antes como sua esposa foi uma das minhas melhores amantes?'

Novamente Li sentiu o sangue quente percorrer pelo corpo, olhando para aquele homem nojento e o vendo possuir o que mais amava, afastou a espada, pronto para cortar-lhe a garganta. Um estranho silêncio dominou o ambiente, nem mesmo a respiração dos homens naquele quarto era escutada. Wong fechou os olhos e sorriu, sabendo que poderia ter perdido aquela batalha, mas havia vencido a guerra, agora era apenas a morte honrada. Porém, ele ouviu o barulho da espada de Li ser jogada no chão. Surpreso, encarou os olhos mais frios da face da terra. Syaoran se afastou e com um gesto com as mãos mandou que ele levantasse. Ryu assistia a tudo boquiaberto, o que aquele rapaz queria agora? Por que não o matou quando podia?

Wong (rindo): 'O que foi? Não tem coragem de me matar? Realmente não entendo com um fraco como você conseguiu comprar uma esposa como aquela.'

Li não disse nada, apenas o golpeou e o golpeou, fazendo dele um boneco de pano que não resistiu por muito tempo, indo ao chão sangrando.

Syaoran: 'É muito forte quando força mulheres ou quando pode mandar homens serem torturados em sua masmorra. Sozinho é um fraco e inútil.'

Wong se levantou aos tropeços, encarando-o novamente, Li queria humilhílo e conseguira. Humilhar para depois matar, era realmente o que qualquer assassino faria. Os dois homens que assistiam a tudo não sabiam mais o que pensar, estava à frente de um verdadeiro guerreiro, não um qualquer, mas o melhor e talvez o mais terrível.

Wong: 'Acha que se sentirá melhor me humilhando, mas está muito enganado. Nunca poderá mudar o que já foi feito. Pode me matar agora, mas sempre que estiver com ela lembrará que foi minha e lhe digo que ela gostou, muito.'

Syaoran o golpeou mais uma vez, fazendo-o voar até a parede. Depois se virou e caminhou até a porta.

Ryu: 'Aonde vai?'

Syaoran (sem encarílo): 'Não vou matílo, sou um guerreiro, não um assassino. Faça o que achar melhor com ele.'

Wong (sentindo-se mais humilhado): 'É um covarde. Não tem coragem de matar um homem!'

Syaoran (virando-se antes de sair pela porta): 'E quem disse que você é um homem?'

Humilhado por um estrangeiro, mal conseguindo se levantar devido aos golpes dele, Wong só esperou pela morte que viria pelo seu irmão ou pelo camponês que o acompanhava.

Li caminhava pelo corredor com o sangue ainda fervendo por dentro, recebeu os cumprimentos dos homens que haviam vencido a luta, os soldados se entregaram assim que Ryu jogou o corpo de seu irmão pela janela. Ele parou em frente à porta onde havia deixado Sakura e pegou a chave que estava em seu bolso. Depois de um longo suspiro abriu a porta. Do outro lado um monte de belos pares de olhos surgiu, porém um belo par de esmeraldas foi o que mais lhe chamou a atenção.

Sakura (correndo até ele): 'O que aconteceu?'

Syaoran (abrindo completamente a porta): 'Podem sair, Wong está morto.'

Kyra: 'Morto?'

Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça.

Sakura (vendo a roupa dele suja de sangue): 'Como você estÿ'

Syaoran (saindo do quarto): 'Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que estou bem?'

Sakura (correndo até ele): 'Eu só estou perguntando se está com algum machucado.'

Syaoran (sem fitíla): 'Só alguns arranhões. Não se preocupe. É melhor ficar com elas, depois iremos falar com Ryu, para saber como as coisas ficarão.'

Sakura (parando na sua frente): 'Não foi você que matou ele, não é?'

Syaoran (encarando-a finalmente): 'Por que me pergunta?'

Sakura (abraçando-o): 'Tenho certeza que você não mataria um ser humano.'

Syaoran sentiu a alma se acalmar ao sentir o calor do corpo de Sakura tão perto do seu. Como ela podia ser tão teimosa e tão doce ao mesmo tempo?

Sakura (afastando-se dele): 'Mas não tinha o direito de me trancar.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Você me desobedeceu.'

Sakura (empurrando-o): 'Já não chega o Touya e o Kero me dizerem o tempo todo o que eu tenho que fazer, agora é você?'

Syaoran: 'Agora que eles não estão aqui, acho que isso cabe a mim.'

Sakura: 'Sabe de uma coisa: Você é tão chato ou mais que eles.'

Syaoran: 'Não me compare àqueles dois.'

Sakura sorriu do comentário, era incrível como podia passar os anos e a implicância dos três continuava a mesma. Syaoran finalmente respirou aliviado, pensando que agora ela estaria definitivamente em segurança.

Syaoran: 'Vem cá.'

Falou puxando-a para ficar entre seus braços e a apertando entre eles. Sakura o enlaçou pela cintura repousando seu rosto no peito do rapaz.

Syaoran (encostando o queixo na cabeça da garota): 'Agora tudo vai ficar bem.'

Sakura: 'Tenho certeza que sim.'

Logo eles se encontraram com os outros para comemorar a vitória. Foi uma grande festa, com direito a saquear toda a despensa da casa. Os empregados se juntaram a eles, logo a notícia da derrota de Wong foi levada e comemorada para todos aqueles que estavam sob o seu domínio.

Ryu Wong assumiria aquela noite mesmo o que era seu de direito. Em seu discurso a todos, ele agradeceu o empenho dos homens, rezou pela morte dos companheiros e ditou suas novas leis, na qual entre elas estava a diminuição de impostos e condições justas para cada japonês livre daquela área. O povo aclamou com vivas o novo senhor e enquanto festejavam lá fora, os bravos homens se recolheram em suas casas. Ryu convidou todos aqueles que não tinham lar a viverem com ele em sua nova residência, em especial Li e sua esposa.

Os empregados já estavam limpando toda a casa e tirando todos os cadáveres. Ryu, a pedido de Sakura, foi muito generoso com as esposas de seu terrível irmão, acolheria todas aquelas que quisessem permanecer até que formassem suas próprias famílias.

Sakura (agradecendo): 'Obrigada, senhor Ryu. Estava muito preocupada com o que seria delas.'

Ryu (sorrindo): 'Assim estou pagando a dívida que eu tenho com a senhora. Não se preocupe mais com isso.'

Sakura: 'Posso falar com elas?'

Ryu (divertindo-se com a alegria da garota): 'Claro, Pode contar-lhes as boas novas e depois, traga-as aqui.'

Sakura correu pela casa até o encontro delas, estava muito preocupada com o que poderia acontecer àquelas tristes meninas.

Ryu (depois que Sakura sumiu pela porta): 'Ela é muito alegre e bela, deve ter custado uma fortuna.'

Yume: 'Apenas um pouco temperamental.'

Ryu: 'Isto é verdade.'

Li permanecia calado com o olhar vazio.

Ryu (colocando a mão no ombro daquele que já considerava como amigo): 'Talvez não saiba o que está passando pela sua cabeça agora, caro amigo, mas lembre-se que ela não tem culpa.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei disso. O único culpado sou eu por ter sido incapaz de protegê-la.'

Ryu: 'Não pense por este lado, já vingou sua esposa da maneira mais terrível possível. Ela está bem e feliz, alegre-se.'

Syaoran (forçando um sorriso): 'Você tem razão.'

Yume: 'Por que não vai descansar e cuidar de seus ferimentos, senhor?'

Ryu: 'Isso mesmo. Yume?'

Yume: 'Sim, meu senhor.'

Ryu (depois de beber o restante do vinho da caneca): 'Leve meu amigo para um dos melhores quartos que já estejam limpos.'

Yuem: 'Com muito prazer. Vamos, senhor Li.'

Li agradeceu e acompanhou o velho senhor até um dos quartos do terceiro andar, não estava com sono, mas queria realmente tomar um banho e fugir daquela festa toda. Yume mandou que uma das empregadas, preparasse um bom e quente banho para ele. E assim foi feito, Li se sentiu bem melhor dentro da banheira, já não agüentava mais usar aquela roupa suja de sangue.

Sakura chegou ao quarto onde estavam todas as viúvas de Wong.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Olá'

Uma delas (a mais amargurada): 'Está feliz desta maneira porque já tem marido, mas e nós?'

Kyra: 'Deixa de ser ranzinza.'

Sakura: 'Deixe-a, tenho uma notícia maravilhosa para vocês. Falei com o senhor Ryu, bem, agora eu acho que ele é o senhor Wong...'

Uma loura (nervosa): 'Ele vai nos abandonar, não é?'

Sakura: 'Claro que não, ele irá cuidar de vocês todas até se casarem novamente e com bons homens.'

Ouve uma mistura de alegria e choro delas, a velha senhora que cuidava de todas como mãe abraçou cada uma. Sakura se sentiu bem melhor em vê-las felizes e livres daquele cara nojento. Só em ver a felicidade no rosto de cada uma, já valeu a pena ter vindo parar naquele lugar.

Uma bela mulher com cabelos negros: 'Você nos salvou, menina.'

Sakura: 'Que é isso. Na verdade foram todos os homens do povoado.'

Kyra: 'Talvez se não tivesse vindo para càisso nunca teria acontecido.'

Senhora (abraçando-a): 'Não sabe o quanto rezei para que uma pessoa como você viesse para este fim de mundo.'

Sakura: 'Assim vocês me deixam sem graça.'

Ruiva: 'Mas menina, por que não vai ficar com seu marido?'

Sakura: 'Marido?'

Kyra: 'Oras, menina. Já se esqueceu do rapaz lindo que esteve aqui?'

Morena: 'Se não quiser eu fico com ele.'

Ruiva: 'Nem vem, já estou na frente.'

Senhora: 'Parem com isso, meninas assanhadas.'

Todas riram e continuaram a fazer comentários maliciosos sobre Syaoran deixando Sakura cada vez mais envergonhada, mas uma coisa ela não podia negar, ele era realmente lindo como elas estavam falando.

Mas tarde Ryu pediu para que uma das empregadas acompanhasse a menina até o quarto que tinha oferecido a Li, ela iria pedir para ficar em outro, mas lembrou que para todos, eles eram casados. Entrou no cômodo sem fazer barulho, como já era tarde da noite, o ambiente estava apenas iluminado por velas. Ela olhou em volta e não viu Li, foi até o armário e como a serviçal havia lhe dito havia algumas roupas, pegou uma camisola, a mais discreta e comprida possível e foi para a sala de banhos. Ela abriu a porta e viu Li na banheira.

Sakura (de costas envergonhada): 'Desculpe, pensei que estivesse comemorando com os outros.'

Syaoran (soltando um longo suspiro): 'Não gosto de festas.'

Sakura (olhando fixamente para o quarto): 'Eu sei...'

Syaoran: 'Já sairei para você tomar banho.'

Sakura: 'Certo.'

Syaoran (enrolando-se na toalha): 'Só precisa trocar a água da banheira, aqui não existe chuveiro.'

Sakura (saindo): 'Vou chamar alguém.'

A menina ainda sentiu as faces ainda quentes até sair pelo corredor e chamar uma das mulheres que ainda limpavam a casa. Pediu que trocasse a água e ela disse que já viria com água limpa. Sakura entrou novamente no quarto e Li estava parado em frente à janela de toalha.

Sakura: 'Não vai colocar uma roupa?'

Syaoran: 'Estou esperando trazerem uma limpa para mim.'

Sakura: 'Ah tá... eu vou... Tomar banho...'

Syaoran (ainda olhando pela janela): 'Certo.'

Sakura ficou o admirando enquanto ele permanecia calado olhando para fora, sempre quando os pensamentos dele estavam o remoendo tinha esta mania de ficar olhando para o nada e não encarava ninguém. A mulher levou água limpa na banheira. Sakura tomou seu banho em silêncio, olhava para a porta que separava a sala de banhos do quarto, pensando no que tinha realmente acontecido com Li e Wong. Será que ele tinha o matado? Por que ele permanecia calado e triste, olhando para o nada e principalmente não a encarava direito? Saiu da banheira e se vestiu. Ficou um tempo ainda na dúvida se abria a porta ou não, abriu.

Li permanecia olhando pela janela, tinha se vestido, mas permanecia sem nada cobrindo o tórax. Sakura viu inúmeros aranhões nele, mas não deixou de reparar nas costas desenhadas do rapaz.

Sakura (cruzando o quarto): 'Acho que devia cuidar melhor desses machucados.'

Syaoran: '...'

Sakura (sentando-se na cama): 'Sabe estou muito preocupada com o que faremos a partir de agora. Precisamos achar um jeito de voltarmos para o nosso tempo.'

Syaoran: '...'

Sakura: 'O mais estranho é que não conseguimos usar nossas magias. Talvez estejamos não no passado, mas num outro lugar.'

Syaoran: '...'

Sakura (espantada): 'Será que estamos no mundo das trevas?'

Syaoran: '...'

Sakura (irritada): 'Você está me ouvindo?'

Syaoran: '...'

Sakura explodiu de ódio, pegou o travesseiro que estava na cama e jogou com toda força no rapaz.

Syaoran (após sentir o travesseiro na cabeça): 'Hei, o que está fazendo?'

Sakura (subindo em cima da cama, armada com outro travesseiro): 'Estou falando com você há tempos e você fica aí parado olhando para o nada.'

Syaoran: 'O problema é meu.'

Sakura tacou o outro travesseiro, mas Li o pegou no ar.

Syaoran (vendo que ela pegava o outro travesseiro): 'Se eu fosse você não faria isso.'

Sakura (debochando): 'Por quê? O todo poderoso guerreiro tem medinho de levar uma travesseirada na cara?'

Syaoran: 'Você está é ficando maluca. Estou avisando se jogar este, eu vou reagir.'

Sakura: 'Estou morrendo de medo.'

A menina tacou o travesseiro com toda força que possuía, mas foi em vão Li o pegou no ar e olhou sério para ela.

_I just sware_

_That I'll always be there_

Syaoran (jogando o travesseiro no chão): 'Agora é a minha vez.'

Sakura (assustada): 'O que você vai fazer?'

_I'd give anything and everything_

_And I will always care_

Syaoran: 'Dar-lhe umas boas palmadas por ser tão desobediente.'

Sakura (correndo pelo quarto): 'Você não teria coragem.'

Syaoran (andando até ela): 'Por que não?'

Sakura (tentando fugir dele): 'Se fizer alguma coisa comigo eu vou contar para o meu irmão.'

Syaoran (dando de ombros): 'Não tem como contar para ele mesmo.'

_Though weekness and strengthe_

_Happiness and sorrow_

Sakura correu por todo quarto perseguida por Li, ela se protegeu atrás de uma mesa do quarto.

Sakura (já suada): 'Eu estava só brincando.'

Syaoran (com um sorriso maldoso): 'Mas eu não.'

Os dois correram em volta da mesa como numa brincadeira de criança, até que o rapaz numa manobra mais ágil pegou-a pelo braço. Ela reclamava e tentava se soltar dele, mas Li era infinitamente mais forte. O rapaz a encostou contra a parede segurando seus dois braços.

Sakura (rindo): 'Pronto, já me pegou, você é o melhor.'

Syaoran (ainda a segurando): 'Mas não te dei uma boa lição por tamanha teimosia.'

Sakura (olhando-o de forma desafiadora): 'Ah é? E o que vai fazer? Me pegarPegar-me no colo e dar tapinhas no meu bumbum como uma criança de cinco anos?'

Syaoran (inclinando a cabeça de leve): 'Hum... Até que não seria uma má idéia.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Você está brincando, não é?'

Syaoran (achando graça do receio dela): 'Tenho um castigo melhor para você... mais terrível...'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Mais terrível? Tipo... Mais assustador? Mais Dolorido? Completamente...'

Syaoran (completando): 'Educacional.'

Sakura (desconfiada): 'Sei...' (engoliu seco) 'E o que considera educacional na China?'

Syaoran: 'Isso.'

_For better or for worse_

_I will love you_

_With every beat of my heart_

O rapaz colou seus lábios nos de Sakura começando a beijíla devagar, porém vendo que a menina retribuía, o beijo começou a ficar cada vez mais envolvente. Li a soltou e repousou suas mãos na cintura dela enquanto Sakura envolveu o pescoço do rapaz, passando carinhosamente seus dedinhos na nuca dele. Quando os dois já não tinham mais fôlego para continuar afastaram os rostos, mas permaneceram abraçados.

Sakura (tentando recuperar o ar que há poucos minutos lhe faltara): 'Uau...'

Syaoran (com um sorriso maroto): 'Pelo jeito não foi tão ruim assim a sua lição.'

Sakura (fazendo-se de desentendida): 'Sabe, eu acho que realmente sou muito teimosa, acho que meu castigo deve ser mais educacional.'

Syaoran: 'Mesmo?'

A menina sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça, Li então voltou a beijíla com ternura, os dois emendavam um beijo no outro, dando apenas um curto intervalo para recuperarem o fôlego. Trocavam carícias. Syaoran queria Sakura, desde aquele dia em que ela aparecera no seu quarto, ainda enfeitiçada pela poção de Makoto, um desejo cada vez maior crescia dentro dele, tentava vencer implicando com ela e a evitando. Ele se afastou dela para tentar colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Sakura (ainda abraçada nele): 'O que foi?'

Syaoran: 'Eu te quero.'

Sakura (sorrindo docemente): 'Eu também.'

Syaoran: 'Tem certeza que é...'

Sakura (encostando seu dedo nos lábios dele): 'Mais que tudo na vida. Ser sua é o que eu mais quero...'

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

Syaoran abriu um enorme sorriso enquanto a pegava em seu colo levando-a para a cama de casal. Depositou-a delicadamente na cama, como se fosse a mais preciosa e frágil flor que existia. Os dois fitaram-se apaixonados e em silêncio.

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love_

_I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

O rapaz levantou o braço tocando o rosto delicado da jovem com a ponta dos dedos. Sakura fechou os olhos deliciando-se com a suave carícia. Sorriu de leve sentindo uma onda morna de felicidade invadir seu corpo, mas não era apenas isso, sentia desejo, amor, paixão. Queria finalmente viver a forma mais pura e intensa do amor entre um homem e uma mulher. Li tocou de leve seus lábios nos da jovem, enquanto a inclinava devagar para trás deitando-a na cama.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you_

_Can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

Seus lábios percorreram o rosto da jovem amolecida de desejo entre seus braços. Sentiu as mãos pequenas e suaves deslizando por suas costas atiçando-o. Desceu os lábios beijando o pescoço e o colo, abrindo devagar os botões da camisola fina da sua esposa naquele universo. Ouviu um gemido baixo de Sakura.

Sakura: 'Eu te amo tanto, Syaoran...'

Ela falou num suspiro ao ouvido do rapaz. Syaoran a fitou novamente sorrindo de leve.

Syaoran: 'Você sabe que eu também te amo, não?'

A jovem sorriu de forma meiga confirmando enquanto tocava de leve o rosto masculino tão perto do seu.

Sakura (fechando os olhos): 'Não sabe o quanto esperei e sonhei com este momento, Syaoran...'

Syaoran (beijando a bochecha rosada da jovem): 'Prometo que serei gentil.'

Sakura (sorrindo de leve): 'Eu sei...'

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you_

_I promisse you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

Não podia negar que apesar de tudo, sentia medo. Talvez por que tivesse esperado tanto o momento que se entregaria a ele, que isso lhe criou uma expectativa enorme. Sakura sorriu de leve com este pensamento. Sempre soube que Syaoran era o homem da sua vida. Quando ele desapareceu naquele treinamento misterioso, sentiu como se surgisse um buraco no peito onde antes era ocupado por seu coração. Sabia que não poderia ser feliz sem ele. Não era questão de ser romântica ou não. Tinha ilusões cor de rosas como qualquer jovem na sua idade, mas tinha tentando ser feliz com outro rapaz que não fosse Li. Makoto fora o escolhido e fracassou. Qualquer outro fracassaria. Ela pertencia a Syaoran e sabia disto desde que havia se dado conta que o amava.

_Your the reason I belive in love_

_And your the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

Na verdade, talvez até mesmo quando o vira pela primeira vez. Lembrava-se de como havia se sentido mal por ele dirigir a ela palavras grosseiras e raivosas. Talvez por saber que ele fazia parte de sua vida, empenhara-se tanto para tornar-se amiga dele. Companheira da aventuras.

Abriu os olhos fitando o teto iluminado pelas chamas de algumas velas espalhadas pelo quarto. De seus lábios novamente saiu um gemido de prazer ao sentir Syaoran beijando seu corpo. Como sempre ele é que tinha que tomar a iniciativa em tudo. Sempre fora precipitado. Sorriu de lado pensando deste modo, mas a partir daquele momento tudo mudaria para ela. Não estava apenas entregando seu corpo a ele, mas seu coração, seus sonhos. Sentiu entre seus dedos os fios grossos do cabelo e já molhados de suor de Syaoran. Estava na hora. Estava na hora de finalmente abrir seu coração. Logo os dois estavam se amando de forma intensa, como se cada um já soubesse o que o outro queria e desejava. O mundo pareceu parar, o tempo pareceu estacionado enquanto os dois apaixonados apenas se entregavam não só seus corpos um para o outro, mas suas almas.

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you_

_I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you (I will love you)_

_As long as I live_

_From this momento n_

_Mmmmmm_

Exaustos, suados, mas felizes os dois finalmente separaram-se. Syaoran sentou-se na beirada da cama com os braços apoiados nos joelhos, Sakura o abraçou por trás dando beijinhos no seu ombro.

Sakura: 'O que foi?'

Syaoran: 'Foi sua primeira vez.'

Sakura (indignada com a colocação dele num momento tão especial): 'Que tipo de garota você pensa que eu sou?'

Syaoran (segurando-a para que não se afastasse dele): 'Não é isso que eu estava pensando.'

Sakura (séria): 'Então era o quê?'

Syaoran (segurando o belo rosto com as mãos e passando o polegar pelas bochechas coradas): 'Você sabe por que apenas eu ou Ryu podíamos enfrentar Wong sem sofrer intervenção do imperador?'

Sakura apenas acenou negativamente.

Syaoran: 'Ryu podia lutar pela herança que lhe cabia e eu porque como todos pensam que somos casados pela sua honra.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Você pensou então que... era isso que queria me perguntar ontem?'

Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça, soltado o rosto da amada.

Syaoran (caminhando até a janela): 'Eu quase o matei por isso. Eu queria matílo, eu poderia ter matado-o'.

Sakura (indo até ele e o abraçando): 'Mas não o matou, isso é o que importa. Você não é um assassino.'

Syaoran (envolvendo-a com os seus braços): 'Mas eu queria isso, foi a primeira vez que eu senti vontade.'

Sakura: 'Calma, o importante é que você sabia que era errado e não fez.'

Syaoran a beijou novamente com ternura para buscar apoio, ela só estava errada numa coisa, o importante para ele não era que não tivesse matado Wong, e sim que o fantasma do que ele tinha feito com sua flor de cerejeira havia desaparecido com o sangue que manchava o lençol daquela cama.

Sakura (ainda abraçada a ele): 'Foi por isso que me pediu em casamento?'

Syaoran não respondeu, preferiu ficar calado. Era verdade que a vontade inicial era apenas esta, mas depois de tudo que viveu... ele voltou-se para a cama onde até segundos atrás estava unido a Sakura... depois da experiência maravilhosa de estar fundido a mulher que amava, sentia uma vontade quase que desesperada de a ter toda a noite, por toda a sua vida.

Syaoran: 'Não. Quero você para sempre comigo.'

Ela abriu um daqueles incríveis sorrisos que Syaoran tinha a impressão de iluminar todo o universo antes de abraçílo novamente.

Syaoran: 'Mas você não me deu sua resposta.'

Sakura: 'Estar com você é o que eu mais quero na vida, Syaoran Li.'

_Continua._

* * *

**N/A:**

Este com certeza foi o capitulo que eu mais aguardava em editílo! E eu acredito que muitos também estavam curiosos para saber como eu reescreveria algumas cenas, principalmente a ultima. Por que serÿ (Kath com cara de inocente) É verdade que mudei algumas coisinhas... acrescentei alguns pensamentos, principalmente por parte da Sakura, pois este é um momento muito especial para ela, para o Li também, mas acho que nós garotas sonhamos mais com nossa primeira noite do que os rapazes.

Para este momento especial eu acrescentei a letra da musica da Shania Twain, **From this Moment**. É incrivel como as letras das musicas dela são tão bonitas e se encaixam de forma perfeito em alguns momentos romanticos, princiapalmente este, pois a partir deste momento com certeza a relação dos dois será mais forte ainda. Ah sim, só um detalhe, esta musica tem algumas versões diferentes, a que eu coloquei foi a do cd "Come on Over" e está intutulada de "From thisMomenton (TheRight Mix)"

Beijocas para todos que estão acompanhando novamente esta história e principalmente para minha querida revisora Rô, que está cortando um dobrado hehehe

Beijocas

Kath


	8. De volta para o Futuro

**Capítulo 08**

**De volta para o futuro**

Syaoran abriu os olhos com os primeiros raios de sol que invadiam o luxuoso quarto que estavam. Respirou fundo sentindo o perfume de Sakura invadindo suas narinas. Como poderia ser tão delicioso o perfume que ela usava? Parecia que era ela que emanava aquele cheiro gostoso.

Abaixou o rosto e fitou a jovem adormecida sobre seu peito. Ela ainda dormia de forma serena como se fosse um anjo. Sua respiração era suave. Sorriu. Sorriu de felicidade. Era verdade que sentia um desejo louco por Sakura desde que a encontrara pela primeira vez na faculdade quando invadiram o quarto do rapaz assassinado pelo lobisomem. Sakura não era uma mulher glamourosa, era baixinha e pequenina, mas como era perfeita para ele. Perfeito também, era o encaixe entre seus corpos, pareciam que haviam sido feitos juntos, e por capricho de Deus, este havia separado-os em dois corpos.

Levantou o braço tocando suavemente os cabelos cor de mel numa leve carícia enquanto ainda deliciava-se com o fato de poder sentir a pele macia de Sakura contra a sua sem nenhuma barreira. Voltou a fechar os olhos sentindo os fios sedosos entre seus dedos. Amava aquela mulher como nunca pensara amar alguém. Se morresse agora, morreria infinitamente feliz depois dos momentos de pura felicidade que viveu naquela noite.

Syaoran (sussurrando): 'E eu que tentei tanto te esquecer, Sakura... '

Havia sim. Havia tentado de tudo para esquecê-la. Havia tentado de tudo para odiá-la, odiar a garota boba que havia conseguido lhe tirar as cartas Clow e culpando-a por ter sido humilhado perante o seu clã. Mas fora em vão tudo que sofrera. Aquele amor que sentia pela sucessora do sábio mago já era parte de sua alma e de seu ser. Sakura agora era como o ar que precisava para respirar. Como a água que necessitava para matar sua sede, o alimento que sustentava seu corpo. Ela era tudo.

Sentiu o corpo frágil sobre o seu se mexer alertando-o que sua bela adormecida começa a despertar. Abriu novamente os olhos e deparou-se com as duas belas esmeraldas o fitando de forma apaixonada.

Sakura: 'Bom dia...'

Sussurrou de forma manhosa mostrando que ainda sentia sono.

Syaoran: 'Bom dia.'

Ela arrastou-se sobre o corpo do rapaz até alcançar a altura do rosto e depositar em seus lábios um suave beijo. Syaoran passou a mão pelo rosto da jovem tirando alguns fios que caíam pelo rosto da amada para que pudesse contemplar a face de anjo que ela possuía.

Sakura fechou os olhos sorrindo de leve enquanto sentia a carícia.

Syaoran: 'Como se sente?'

Sakura: 'Infinitamente feliz.'

O rapaz soltou uma risadinha com a resposta, que foi acompanhado por Sakura. Era fácil sorrir sentindo-se tão feliz. Li aproximou-se beijando a testa dela de forma carinhosa.

Syaoran: 'Estou falando sério. Sente-se bem? Espero que não tenha a machucado.'

Sakura: 'Não se preocupe. Estou bem.'

Syaoran: 'Dizem que a primeira vez, para as mulheres é mais dolorido. Senti você tremer.'

Ele comentava enquanto beijava de forma suava o rosto da jovem.

Sakura: 'Foi apenas no início... mas depois foi maravilhoso. Principalmente na segunda vez... ou na terceira?' (completou de forma marota)

Li riu novamente rolando seu corpo e a deixando em baixo de si entre seus braços.

Syaoran: 'Como você é linda...'

A jovem sentiu as faces esquentarem em resultado ao elogio que ele havia feito. Syaoran abaixou o rosto devagar para que alcançasse novamente os lábios vermelhos, iniciando um beijo apaixonado. Porém, Syaoran afastou-se parando de beijar o pescoço da jovem. Virou o rosto para o lado observando o céu através das imensas janelas.

Sakura (baixinho): 'O que foi?'

Syaoran (voltando-se para ela): 'Não está sentindo?'

Sakura franziu a testa. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Era claro que estava sentindo tudo! Sentindo o corpo quente dele sobre o dela, sentindo as mãos ásperas dele lhe tocando, sentindo os lábios macios a beijando. Mas apesar de tudo e num lapso de presença de espírito a jovem percebeu que infelizmente os dois não estavam "sentindo" a mesma coisa.

Sakura: 'Do que está falando?'

Para completa insatisfação da moça, Li levantou afastando-se da cama e caminhando até uma das janelas, parecia estar tentando ver alguma coisa. Sakura sentou na cama puxando o lençol enquanto ainda observava o rapaz sem entender.

Sakura: 'O que houve?'

Syaoran não respondeu. Fechou os olhos e levantou a mão com os dois dedos a poucos centímetros da testa.

Syaoran: 'Deus do Fogo, vinde a mim.'

Sakura olhou admirada para o talismã de Li que se formara entre os seus dedos e queimava em chamas mágicas.

Syaoran (abrindo os olhos com um imenso sorriso nos lábios): 'Nossas magias voltaram.'

Sakura: 'Mas como?'

Syaoran: 'Não sei, mas se temos magia agora, a presença que eu sinto só pode ser...'

Sakura (quase gritando): 'Da fonte de luz!'

Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Precisamos ir até o lago agora, não sabemos por quanto tempo a passagem continuará aberta.'

Sakura, enrolada no lençol, se levantou e pegou a chave que ainda estava presa ao pescoço.

Sakura: 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!'

Sakura mal acreditou quando o báculo repousou em suas mãos. Como ela sentiu falta daquele objeto. Li a abraçou por trás.

Syaoran (sussurrando ao seu ouvido): 'Sabe que eu nunca imaginei que seria tão sexy você invocando o báculo, apenas coberta com o lençol.'

Sakura (sorrindo de lado): 'Também nunca imaginei você invocar seus poderes sem roupa.'

Li a virou para que alcançasse os lábios da jovem enquanto seus abraços a envolviam num apertado abraço. Afastaram-se por pura falta de ar e fitaram-se de forma apaixonada.

Syaoran (com o rosto contra a bochecha da jovem): 'Temos que ir...'

Ele falou, mas não parecia nem um pouco disposto a soltá-la para que ambos pudessem se vestir.

Sakura: 'Acho que sim.'

Afastaram-se finalmente para que pudessem se arrumar. Syaoran abriu uma das janelas e subiu no parapeito observando a paisagem bela do lugar em que estavam. Sakura ainda estava dentro do quarto pegando suas cartas que haviam reaparecido do nada.

Sakura (olhando para o baralho): 'Eu vou invocar a força e a alada, assim...'

Ela não terminou de falar, Li literalmente se jogou do parapeito em queda livre até o chão.

Syaoran: 'Conjuração do Deus do ar.'

Uma aura azul celeste o envolveu, fazendo com que planasse no ar e depois se movimentasse no espaço como bem quisesse. Sakura invocou a alada e foi até ele.

Sakura: 'Droga, precisava me dar um susto destes?'

Syaoran (com um sorriso debochado): 'Pensou que eu queria me matar?'

Sakura: 'Não tem graça nenhuma, pensei que tinha escorregado.'

Syaoran: 'Eu nunca escorrego, Sakura.' (ai que metido!)

Sakura: 'Nunca mais brinque desta maneira. Meu coração chegou a parar de bater, sabia?'

Syaoran: 'Está certo, da próxima vez eu lhe aviso quando vou usar minha magia, está bem?'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça): 'Você nunca vai aprender, não é?'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Aprender? O quê?'

Sakura (encarando-o): 'Que se colocando em risco, coloca o meu coração em risco também. Se algo lhe acontecer Syaoran, eu simplesmente não vou conseguir mais viver.'

O rapaz arregalou os olhos de leve. A cada declaração de amor de Sakura parecia cada vez mais que estava num sonho. Parecia loucura, mas tinha medo de acordar e perceber que apenas sonhava. Sonhava com um anjo belo que pairava a sua frente batendo suas longas e brancas asas e que o fitava com os olhos transbordando de amor por ele.

De repente, as asas da jovem desapareceram assim como a aura que envolvia o rapaz, eles começaram a cair com tudo até o chão. Em poucos segundos ela retornou, Li conjurou novamente o Deus do ar e pegou Sakura a poucos centímetros do solo.

Syaoran: 'Vamos, o portal deve estar se fechando novamente.'

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça e usando Alada voou com Li o mais rápido possível até o Lago. A poucos metros os dois podiam sentir a magia da fonte de luz mais forte. Segundos depois podiam ver o resplendor das suas cores. Os dois pararam ainda flutuando no ar próximo da entrada.

Sakura (observando a luz): 'Será que ela nos levará para casa?'

Syaoran: 'Não sei.'

A menina deu um longo suspiro.

Syaoran: 'Eu morreria se alguma coisa acontecesse a você, Sakura.'

Sakura (virando-se para ele e sorrindo): 'Então mantenha-se inteiro, e ao meu lado.'

Syaoran (sorrindo também): 'Farei isto.'

Ela voou parando ao lado dele e pegando sua mão.

Sakura: 'Vamos então?'

O rapaz apenas fez um aceno positivo antes de voarem em direção à luz.

* * *

Sakura acordou sendo sacudida e chamada por uma voz muito conhecida.

Sakura (ainda meio zonza): 'Tomoyo?'

A menina abriu os olhos e viu o rosto doce da amiga a sua frente. Tomoyo a abraçou chorando.

Tomoyo: 'Pensei que nunca mais a veria.'

Sakura (sem entender): 'Mas o que foi?'

Kero (surgindo atrás de Tomoyo): 'Você está bem, Sakura?'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, na verdade não estava entendendo direito o que estava acontecendo. Sakura se levantou e olhou para os rostos dos seus fiéis amigos. Todos estavam com caras ao mesmo tempo felizes e sérias, Ywe então nem se fala. Ela sentiu um cascudo na cabeça. (adivinhem quem é?)

Sakura (virando-se): 'Hei, que é isso?'

Touya: 'Isso é para você aprender a não desaparecer com aquele moleque, monstrenga.'

Sakura: 'Desaparecer?'

Touya fez então o que ela não poderia imaginar, a abraçou tão forte que ela sentiu as costelas estalarem.

Touya: 'Prometa nunca mais me dar um susto destes.'

Ela perguntaria o que estava acontecendo quando ouviu um grito desconhecido a poucos metros. (aposto como agora vocês não vão saber quem é)

Voz: 'Nunca mais faça isso Xiao Lang, você quase mata todo mundo de susto, sua mãe e suas irmãs estão todas apavoradas lá na China.' (agora já deu para descobrir)

Syaoran: 'Eu já disse que não sei do que está falando.'

Meilyn: 'Elas me mandaram no primeiro vôo para o Japão, se não fosse a intervenção dos anciões estava todo mundo aqui procurando você.'

Syaoran (já se irritando com a gritaria da prima): 'Droga, Meilyn eu não agüento mais você gritando no meu ouvido.' (nem eu, odeio quando alguém grita comigo)

Meilyn (não se dando por satisfeita): 'Isso é atitude de um...'

Sakura (aproximando-se deles): 'Meilyn?'

A menina de cabelos longos negros encarou a amiga séria, mas depois não conseguiu se controlar e a abraçou.

Meilyn: 'Você também, onde já se viu se arriscar desta maneira.'

Sakura: 'Quando você voltou?'

Meilyn se afastou dela e a encarou, agora todos estavam encarando Sakura e Syaoran.

Syaoran: 'Você não me avisou nada que vinha para o Japão, Meilyn.'

Tomoyo (pegando as mãos de Sakura): 'Onde vocês estavam?'

Sakura (sentindo-se meio perdida): 'Oras, estávamos aqui, com vocês. Quer dizer com você e Kero.'

Ywe: 'Você desapareceram por cinco dias.'

Sakura e Syaoran: 'O quê?'

Kero: 'Vocês não se lembram de nada?'

Meilyn: 'Qual a última coisa que vocês se lembram?'

Sakura (depois de um tempo): 'Da Luz...'

Syaoran (tentando se lembrar): 'Isso, eu fui atrás desta tonta, mas Ywe e Kerberus estavam logo atrás de mim.'

Sakura (empurrando-o de leve): 'Eu não sou tonta.'

Syaoran: 'É tonta sim! Onde já se viu se arriscar daquela maneira entrando numa luz desconhecida. Deveria ter me esperado.'

Sakura (fazendo biquinho): 'Eu não imaginei que ela fosse perigosa.'

Syaoran (depois de respirar fundo): 'Para você nada é perigoso... Você não tem noção de perigo.'

Sakura: 'Olha quem fala? Acho que deveria falar isso para você mesmo.'

Syaoran: 'Eu nunca entraria numa luz que aparecesse do nada.'

Sakura: 'Até parece que você não é curioso...'

Syaoran: 'Não tanto quanto você, tonta.'

Sakura: 'Eu já falei que não sou tonta!'

Syaoran: 'É sim! A tonta...'

_"Mais linda do mundo"_, seu cérebro concluiu, mas foi rápido o suficiente para impedir que seu pensamento saísse pelos seus lábios. Arregalou os olhos fitando aquelas duas maravilhosas esmeraldas a sua frente e sentiu o coração acelerar. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Balançou a cabeça sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Syaoran (começando a caminhar): 'Estou cansado... melhor ir dormir.'

Ywe: 'Como se machucou tanto, descendente de Clow?'

Todos se viraram para Li, ele mesmo se olhou e viu inúmeros machucados pelo corpo, além de que realmente se sentia bem doído.

Meilyn (reparando agora nos machucados): 'Ai meus deuses, o que aconteceu com você!'

Syaoran (tentando acalmá-la): 'Não é nada, eu devo ter me machucado na tal luz.'

Touya: 'Isso são marcas de luta, você lutou e muito.'

Ywe: 'Touya tem razão.'

Meilyn: 'Em que confusão você andou se metendo, Xiao Lang?'

Syaoran (meio atordoado): 'Eu não briguei com ninguém.'

Tomoyo (para Sakura): 'Você está com alguma dor?'

Sakura bem que sentia uma dorzinha a incomodando desde que acordara, mas não tinha coragem de falar para ninguém. Na verdade sentia-se estranha... Levou uma das mãos até o peito na altura do coração, sentia que alguma coisa havia acontecido com ela, uma coisa importante e que deveria ser inesquecível.

Sakura: 'Não.'

Tomoyo (olhando a amiga por todos os lados): 'Ela não parece ter nenhuma marca. Mas que roupas são estas?'

Os dois se entreolhando somente nesse momento reparando suas roupas estranhas, e se fitando espantados.

Syaoran (observando-se): 'Que Palhaçada é esta?'

Sakura: 'Ai caramba! Como é que eu estou vestindo isto?'

Tomoyo (franzindo a testa): 'Realmente este modelo está completamente fora de moda.'

Syaoran: 'Eu vou embora agora, se alguém me vê assim, vou ser motivo de chacota da irmandade por pelo menos um mês.'

Kero: 'Sakura, você tem certeza que não lembra do que aconteceu com vocês dois?'

Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando que não.

Kero: 'Não há mais nada que possamos fazer. Por algum motivo a fonte de Luz apagou a memória de vocês dois.'

Tomoyo: 'Talvez eles ficaram vagando no nada até agora.'

Ywe: 'Isso é impossível, Li está com marcas de luta e os dois vestem roupas usadas no passado. Provavelmente pararam em algum lugar no Japão antigo.'

Touya: 'E porque não se lembram?'

Ywe: 'Isso eu não sei responder, preciso falar com Clow novamente.'

Sakura (voltando-se para Li): 'Será que aconteceu alguma coisa séria com a gente?'

Syaoran: 'Eu... eu realmente não sei, Sakura.'

Fitaram-se de forma profunda, sem saber direito o que falar um para o outro.

Touya (parando entre eles): 'Espero que não tenha acontecido nada... (voltando-se para Li com olhar assassino) Se eu descobrir que fez algo com a minha irmãzinha... você é um projeto de guerreiro morto, moleque.'

Li franziu a testa, mas logo um sorriso debochado se desenho nos seus lábios.

Syaoran: 'Quem é projeto de alguma coisa aqui é você, Kinomoto. Projeto avançado de doido.'

Touya (erguendo o punho fechado ao lado do rosto): 'Oras seu moleque...'

Sakura (parando em frente ao irmão): 'Isto não é hora Touya. Por Deus! Não sabemos o que aconteceu conosco naquela luz misteriosa e você em vez de ajudar, ainda faz mais confusão!'

Touya (cruzando os braços com o rosto fechado): 'Eu só estou alertando ele.'

Syaoran (passando a mão no rosto): 'Preciso descansar.'

Sakura (olhando preocupada para ele): 'Não se sente bem?'

Syaoran: 'Detesto me sentir confuso. (encarando-a) É melhor descansar também, Sakura.'

Tomoyo (parando ao lado da amiga): 'Ela fará isto.'

Syaoran (voltando a caminhar em direção à irmandade): 'É o melhor. Cuide dela Tomoyo.'

Meilyn (para Tomoyo): 'Hoje eu vou dormir com Xiao Lang, estou muito preocupada com aqueles machucados todos. Amanhã, a gente se fala. Tchau, Sakura.'

Sakura mal pode se despedir da amiga, ela já estava correndo atrás de Li que estava mais afastado tirando a parte de cima do quimono que vestia. Sakura pode ver que realmente as costas do rapaz estavam bem marcadas. Enquanto Ywe, Touya e Kerberus voltaram a discutir e cogitar o que teria acontecido, ela se esforçava para lembrar de alguma coisa, mas na sua cabeça tudo era um imenso vazio. O desespero estava quase tomando conta dela, quando sentiu um braço repousar sobre os seus ombros.

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Vamos para o nosso quarto. Sabe, ele estava muito triste sem você.' (é por isso que eu adoro a Tomoyo)

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça, deixando os três ainda discutindo as probabilidades, se bem que na verdade era Kero que arriscava algumas teorias e Ywe simplesmente dizia que ele estava viajando ou que era impossível, ou ainda que ele estava era ficando maluco. Isso acabava gerando mais uma porção de brigas e Sakura não estava mais a fim de presenciar aquilo. Ela se despediu de Touya com um estalado beijo e junto com Tomoyo foi caminhando até o dormitório.

As meninas chegaram no dormitório, Sakura percebendo que havia uma pequena mala num dos cantos.

Tomoyo: 'É de Meilyn, ela estava aqui comigo.'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo, eu e Syaoran realmente sumimos por cinco dias?'

Tomoyo (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'Não pense nisso agora. Porque não vai tomar um bom banho e depois a gente conversa?'

Sakura: 'Tem razão como sempre, Tomoyo.'

A menina fez o que a amiga aconselhou, estava realmente querendo tomar um bom banho, ficou debaixo do chuveiro por um bom tempo, apenas sentindo a água cair pelo corpo. Depois fechou a torneira e colocou a camisola.

Tomoyo (vendo-a sair do banheiro): 'Sakura, você está diferente.'

Sakura (com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça): 'Diferente?'

Tomoyo (sorrindo docemente): 'Está mais bonita do que antes.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Que é isso, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo: 'Conheço você como a palma da minha mão e sei quando alguma coisa está diferente em você.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'E o que está diferente em mim, sem ser esta estúpida falta de memória?'

Tomoyo (indo se deitar): 'Você está com a expressão mais amadurecida. Não sei... um brilho diferente no olhar.'

Sakura (brincando): 'Oras Tomoyo, eu tenho 19 anos. Obrigada por perceber só agora que eu estou mais "amadurecida".'

Tomoyo (cobrindo-se): 'Não é isso que eu estou falando, mas deixa para lá.'

Sakura foi se deitar também, apagou a luz e se cobriu, mas não conseguia pegar no sono. No fundo sentia medo do que pudesse ter acontecido e do fato de não se lembrar.

Tomoyo (como se lesse seus pensamentos): 'Confusa?'

Sakura (assustando-se um pouco): 'Mais ou menos.'

Tomoyo: 'No que você está pensando?'

Sakura: 'Naqueles ferimentos do Syaoran...'

Tomoyo (sorrindo para si mesma): 'Está preocupada com ele?'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Claro que não, porque eu ficaria preocupada com um cara tão insuportável como Syaoran Li?'

Tomoyo (achando graça da mentira da prima): 'Não tem porque se preocupar, Meilyn está com ele agora cuidando dos ferimentos. Acho que ele não poderia achar enfermeira mais dedicada.' (alfinetou)

Sakura (com uma pontada de ciúmes): 'Acha mesmo? Sorte dele.'

Tomoyo: 'Porque não vai lá no dormitório dele para ver como ele está?'

Sakura (virando-se na cama): 'Eu não, para ele ser grosso comigo novamente. Chamar-me de tonta mais uma vez... tonto é ele!'

Tomoyo: 'O Li pode ter mudado muito fisicamente, mas permanece o mesmo menino de antes.'

Sakura: 'O que você quer dizer com isso?'

Tomoyo: 'Ele te hostiliza como quando vocês se conheceram...'

Sakura: 'Nada disso, ele está muito pior.'

Tomoyo: 'Talvez seja porque agora ele tem certeza do que sente por você e esteja querendo esconder novamente.'

Sakura: 'Eu acho que ele não esconde nem um pouco o que sente por mim.'

Tomoyo: 'E o que você sente por ele?'

Sakura: 'Eu? Apenas não suporto aquele ar de superioridade dele.'

Tomoyo: 'Então por que você fez aquilo tudo quando estava sob o efeito da poção do Makoto?'

Sakura: 'Sei lá porque. Deve ter sido carência afetiva. Eu acho que ainda estou me sentindo mal por não ter cumprido a parte da nossa promessa.'

Tomoyo: 'Será mesmo, ou será que você está arrependida de não ter cumprido?'

Sakura (mentindo): 'Eu não.'

Tomoyo: 'E porque será que você ficou tão preocupada quando viu os ferimentos no corpo de Li?'

Sakura (assustada por Tomoyo ter percebido aquilo): 'Por que... Por que ele se arriscou tentando me ajudar, só isso...'

Tomoyo ficou em silêncio, sabia que não poderia tentar fazer com que Sakura enxergasse o que sentia se havia uma enorme lacuna na sua mente agora.

Sakura (depois de um tempo): 'Tomoyo, o que aconteceu aqui?'

Tomoyo: 'Logo depois que você desapareceu na Luz, Kero resolveu ir atrás, mas Li e Ywe chegaram em seguida. Nós contamos a eles o que aconteceu e Li ficou desesperado, então ele... você sabia que ele sabe voar, quer dizer, sabe uma magia para voar?'

Sakura (espantada): 'Não.'

Tomoyo: 'Bem, ele sabe e a conjurou para ir até a Luz. Ywe e Kero foram logo atrás, mas assim que Li entrou, a Luz explodiu e se fechou.'

Sakura: 'Então Ywe e Kero não conseguiram alcançá-lo?'

Tomoyo: 'Isso. Ficamos desesperados. Os dois tentaram usar todas as suas magias conhecidas para retornar a Luz, mas foi em vão. Ligamos para Eriol e ele também ficou muito preocupado, disse que viria assim que pudesse, pois estava com uns problemas muito sérios.'

Sakura: 'Problemas? Que tipo de problemas?'

Tomoyo (dando de ombros): 'Ele não nos disse nada. Ligamos para a família do Li e contamos tudo, achamos que talvez a mãe dele ou alguém da família poderia nos ajudar. Só lhes deixamos preocupadas e Meilyn veio logo para cá ajudar no que podia.'

Sakura: 'E Touya?'

Tomoyo: 'Tivemos que contar para ele também. Nossa, nunca vi Touya tão nervoso e preocupado.'

Sakura: 'Deve ter sido horrível para vocês. E eu não consigo lembrar de nada do que aconteceu.'

Tomoyo: 'Não se preocupe mais, fique tranqüila, logo você lembrará das coisas ou descobriremos o que fez vocês perderem a memória.'

Sakura: 'Você tem razão. Acho que o melhor agora é não pensar nisso.'

Tomoyo: 'Até porque vocês vão ter muito trabalho pela frente.'

Sakura: 'O que quer dizer com isso?'

Tomoyo: 'Voltou a acontecer muitos assassinados em Tomoeda.'

Sakura: 'Surgiu um novo demônio?'

Tomoyo: 'Ainda não descobrimos nada de concreto, mas Ywe acha que podem ser vampiros.'

Sakura: 'Vampiros?'

Tomoyo: 'Isso mesmo. Agora ele e Kero devem estar vasculhando a cidade em busca de alguma pista.'

Sakura (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Amanhã falaremos com Syaoran e acabaremos descobrindo se realmente é mais um demônio ou um maluco que resolveu se aproveitar desta onda de terror na cidade.'

Tomoyo: 'Tem razão, hoje é bom você descansar, amanhã resolveremos isso.'

* * *

Sakura teve um sono agitado, isso quando conseguia pregar o olho. Levantou-se cedo e depois de tomar o café com Tomoyo e Kero, que passou a noite em claro pela cidade, foi para o departamento de ensino da sua faculdade para pedir uma segunda chamada, sua prova tinha sido há 2 dias atrás. Depois de pedir, ou melhor, implorar pela prova ao insuportável professor Yanagisawa conseguiu marcar a prova para o final do período. Encontrou com Makoto no corredor.

Makoto (abraçando-a com força): 'Que saudades. Tive medo de que não voltaria.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Tomoyo lhe contou?'

Makoto: 'Claro, eu e Kimura queríamos ajudar os seus amigos, mas aquele insuportável do Ywe disse que não poderíamos fazer nada.'

Sakura: 'Tudo bem agora. Eu e Syaoran voltamos ontem à noite, seja lá de onde viemos.'

Makoto (sem entender): 'Como assim? Você não sabe onde foi parar?'

Sakura (desanimada): 'Eu e ele voltamos sem saber direito o que aconteceu com a gente ou onde estávamos. Tudo está em branco na minha cabeça agora.'

Makoto: 'Que mal. O pior é que você perdeu a prova de anatomia que estudou tanto.'

Sakura: 'Nem me lembre disso.'

Makoto: 'Kimura já está na aula de vocês. É melhor se apresar.'

Sakura: 'É verdade. Eu vou indo.'

Makoto: 'Espera, Sakura.'

Sakura (voltando-se para ele): 'Oi?'

Makoto: 'Vai ter uma festa na δWP. Você está a fim de ir?' (que faculdade boa, só tem festas. Bem que na minha também tem chopada quase toda a semana eu é que não vou para ver aqueles garotos enchendo a cara e depois vomitando tudo, que nojo!)

Sakura: 'Acho que não. Não estou com muita cabeça para festas. Depois a gente se fala. Tchauzinho...'

Sakura correu até a sala onde já tinha começado a aula, Kimura não se conteve e mesmo com o professor em aula deu um grito e correu para abraçar a amiga desaparecida. Todos os alunos, em especial o professor ficaram assustadíssimos e Sakura só queria achar um buraco para enfiar a cabeça. Depois desta inusitada aula, ela e a amiga dirigiram-se em direção a irmandade, Kimura fazia um monte de perguntas sobre por onde Sakura andara e lhe contou sobre os acontecimentos na cidade, principalmente no campus nos últimos dias. À tardinha Li e Meilyn foram até o dormitório dela e Tomoyo.

Kimura (abraçando Li): 'Que bom que voltou também.'

Syaoran (sem graça): 'Obrigado.'

Meilyn: 'Oh garota, pode ir largando ele.'

Tomoyo: 'Calma, Meilyn.'

Kimura (mostrando a língua para ela): 'Eu não vou tirar um pedaço dele não.'

Meilyn (empurrando Kimura): 'Pelo sim ou pelo não pode ficar sabendo que Xiao Lang já tem noiva, está ouvindo bem.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'É mesmo? E você pode me dizer quem é a minha noiva?'

Meilyn (com aquele jeito dela): 'Como você estava enrolando todo mundo, os anciões resolveram arrumar uma noiva para você.'

Syaoran (nitidamente irritado): 'Não me diga.'

Sakura permaneceu calada, vendo os dois agirem como quando eram crianças, mas o que a menina tinha acabado de falar tinha atravessado o coração dela, então Li tinha uma noiva. Deveria ser uma linda moça, já que como todas as garotas do campus diziam dele, era o rapaz mais cobiçado da China. Sakura pediu licença e se trancou no banheiro. Ela ainda podia ouvir a voz irritada de Li discutindo com a prima. Sentiu uma lágrima correr pelo rosto, mas a secou com as mãos na bochecha.

Sakura: 'Droga... o que está acontecendo comigo? Por que me sinto assim?'

Desabafou sussurrando enquanto molhava o rosto e tentava se recuperar.

Tomoyo (batendo na porta): 'Sakura, está tudo bem?'

Sakura (disfarçando a voz): 'Já estou indo.'

Depois de poucos minutos ela saiu do banheiro e encontrou um silêncio pesado no quarto, Li estava sentado no parapeito da janela, Meilyn estava ao seu lado olhando feio para Kimura. Tomoyo e Kero a olhavam.

Sakura: 'Estou bem. Só queria lavar o rosto.'

Syaoran: 'Por quê? Não se sente bem?'

Ela o fitou em silêncio. Droga! Novamente sentiu o coração disparar só em observar aqueles belos olhos âmbares. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Levou uma das mãos ao peito desviando os olhos dele e deixando de se sentir tentada a simplesmente correr até o rapaz e o abraçar. Sentiu uma mão delicada tocar sua testa.

Tomoyo: 'Ela está um pouco quente.'

Syaoran caminhou até a jovem tocando sua testa e constatando o mesmo.

Syaoran: 'Você está bem, Sakura? Não está machucada?'

Ele voltou-se para Tomoyo que reparou no olhar preocupado do rapaz.

Syaoran: 'Verificou se ela realmente estava bem?'

A morena confirmou fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, mas logo se voltou para a amiga que agora fitava o rapaz com os olhos brilhando, era como se de repente as esmeraldas começassem a brilhar de forma única, como Tomoyo nunca havia visto antes.

Syaoran (voltando-se para Sakura): 'Seria melhor procurar um médico.'

Sakura (sussurrando): 'Eu estou bem... acredite em mim. Apenas... (ela desviou os olhos dele) estou confusa.'

O rapaz deu um fraco sorriso.

Syaoran: 'Sei o que é isto.'

Sakura: 'É como se sentir...'

Syaoran (completando): 'Perdido. Sem saber exatamente o que...'

Sakura (fitando-o novamente): 'Pensar. Ou no que pensar...'

Todos no quarto observavam o casal fitando-se de forma intensa. Tomoyo abriu um sorriso, Meilyn franziu a testa, Kero torceu o nariz e Kimura mordeu de leve o lábio inferior já traçando teorias apimentadíssimas, porém foi o bichano que voou até os jovens parando entre eles e finalmente quebrando o contato visual tão intenso.

Kero: 'Ok! Ok! Depois vocês pensam nisto. Agora precisamos achar uma solução para o que está acontecendo.'

Syaoran afastou-se da jovem, parando ao lado da prima. Sakura soltou um longo suspiro sentindo-se melancólica.

Meilyn (olhando atravessada para Kimura): 'Por que esta garota tem que ficar aqui?'

Kimura: 'Pois saiba que eu ajudo prá caramba nas pesquisas.'

Meilyn: 'Grande coisa.'

Syaoran: 'Meilyn, dá para ficar calada alguns minutos?'

Meilyn: 'Mas...'

Li olhou feio para ela, a menina achou melhor fazer o que ele tinha pedido.

Kero: 'Eu e Ywe achamos mais dois corpos ontem à noite.'

Tomoyo: 'No mesmo estado?'

Kero: 'Isso mesmo. Tenho quase certeza que só podem ser vampiros.'

Syaoran (debochando): 'E o que você precisa para ter certeza, bola de pêlo?'

Kero (trincando os dentes): 'Ah seu moleque insolente.'

Sakura: 'Kero, por favor vamos parar de discutir. Temos que resolver mais este problema e discutindo não chegaremos a lugar algum.'

Syaoran: 'Tomoyo, posso usar seu computador?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro.'

Kero: 'O que pretende fazer? Matar os vampiros on line?' (esta foi a melhor piada de Kero em todo o fanfic)

Tomoyo: 'Deixa de ser implicante, Kero. Ele vai tentar achar alguma pista na rede da polícia como na outra vez.'

Syaoran (já sentado de frente ao computador): 'Como é bom trabalhar com pessoas inteligentes como você Daidouji.'

Tomoyo (vermelha): 'Que é isso.'

Li ficou uns 10 minutos apenas abrindo telas e digitando, enquanto isso os outros conversavam sobre o que sabiam. Kero dava uma de importante aumentando a dose de perigo na narração das suas patrulhas pelas ruas da cidade, aproveitando que Ywe não estava para desmenti-lo. Sakura sentou-se à mesa ao lado do computador.

Sakura: 'Syaoran?'

Syaoran: 'Hum?'

Sakura: 'Você realmente não se lembra do que aconteceu com a gente?'

Syaoran (desviando os olhos da tela): 'Não. E você?'

Sakura: 'Também não. Mas estou preocupada.'

Syaoran (voltando a olhar a tela): 'Por quê?'

Sakura: 'Estes seus machucados.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe, eu os vi ontem e ele já estão cicatrizando. Obrigado por se preocupar.'

Eles se olharam com carinho novamente, os dois sabiam que tinha acontecido algo importante entre eles, só não sabiam o quê, e nem imaginavam o nível de intimidade a que tinham chegado. Kero voou até a tela do computador.

Kero: 'E aí moleque? Achou alguma coisa?'

Syaoran (controlando-se para não enforcá-lo): 'Olhe você mesmo. Acabei de quebrar o último código, demorei um pouco porque eles andaram mudando.'

O grupo se debruçou atrás de Li observando a tela. No computador tinha uma lista de pelo menos 50 pessoas atacadas pelo fenômeno vampiresco em Tomoeda.

Kero: 'É mais sério do que eu imaginava.'

Meilyn: 'Também com esta sua cabeça oca.'

Sakura (impedindo que Kero respondesse): 'Se são vampiros mesmo precisamos proteger as pessoas esta noite.'

Syaoran: 'Nas fichas do IML dizem a mesma coisa, corpos sem sangue com dois furos no pescoço. Acho que só podem ser vampiros mesmo.'

Makoto: 'Isso está até parecendo filme de terror.'

Meilyn: 'Precisamos de estacas!'

Kero: 'Isso mesmo. Vamos fazer umas estacas.'

Syaoran: 'Como tu é burro mesmo. Estacas são folclore, precisamos apenas atingir-lhes o coração, não precisam ser estacas de madeira.'

Kero: 'Eu posso saber com o senhor todo poderoso sabe disso?'

Syaoran (desligando o computador): 'Fazendo algo que você nunca faz. Estudando.'

Tomoyo: 'Li tem razão. Andamos lendo isso em alguns livros da biblioteca.'

Sakura: 'Bem, então vamos logo. Já é noite.'

O grupo saiu já armado, Li não permitiu que Kimura fosse com eles achando que seria perigoso para ela. Com relação a Tomoyo, ele nem abria a boca para comentar e Meilyn, bem, não adiantaria falar alguma coisa. Ela não ouviria mesmo. O grupo andava pelas ruas vazias da cidade, Sakura estranhou estar tudo tão deserto, mesmo com a onda de demoniozinhos e zumbis algumas pessoas arriscavam sair a noite, mas agora...

Andaram por quase meia hora até ouvirem gritos. Li correu na frente, seguido por Sakura, os dois chegaram ao parque onde encontraram um grupo de 5 rapazes e uma moça. A garota gritava como uma louca sendo segura por um deles.

Syaoran: 'Não se acham muito covardes?'

Um deles (observando o casal): 'Mais comida fresca.'

Menina (desesperada): 'Me ajudem, eles são monstros!'

Sakura: 'Solta ela agora.'

O que segurava a garota: 'Menininha corajosa. (jogando a garota para outro) Eu quero ter o prazer de sugar o seu sangue.'

Três começaram a avançar até eles. Sakura segurou firme o báculo, tentando escolher qual a melhor carta.

Syaoran (sem olhá-la e já na posição de luta): 'Use a espada e a força, vai precisar dela. Eles são mais fortes que os zumbis.'

Sakura (assustando-se): 'Hã. Mesmo?'

Logo Kero se juntou a eles contra os jovens vampiros, Tomoyo permanecia escondida com Meilyn, filmando tudo. Os três precisaram de um pouco mais que quinze minutos para transformar quatro deles em pó, o último saiu correndo.

Sakura (para a garota que chorava encolhida): 'Calma, já está tudo bem. Vamos levá-la para casa agora.'

Garota: 'Quem são vocês?'

Kero: 'Sou Kerberus o guardião de olhos dourados.'

Garota (olhando assustada para ele): 'E...ele fa...fa...fala?'

Kero: 'Claro que falo, e a senhorita... Hã, ela desmaiou?'

Sakura (indo até ela): 'Acho que sim.'

Meilyn: 'Que menina frouxa.'

Kero: 'Deve ter se emocionado com a minha beleza.'

Syaoran (pegando-a no colo): 'Ela deve ter é se assustado com você. Vamos levá-la até a delegacia. O delegado Amizuki pode cuidar disso.'

Meilyn: 'Não sei porque estas japonesas são tão sei lá o quê. Não era motivo para desmaiar (ah claro, ser atacada por vampiros e depois conversar com um leão não é nada demais), agora temos que levá-la até a delegacia, que saco.'

Meilyn ainda reclamou por umas duas vezes antes de eles deixarem a pobre moça na delegacia, inventaram uma desculpa para o delegado que não deixou de repreendê-los por estarem àquela hora nas ruas, mas não deram ouvidos, ficaram ainda na rua até as quatro da manhã evitando que pequenos demônios fizessem a festa numa lanchonete, antes de voltar para seus dormitórios e começar mais um dia de aula normal como qualquer estudante da faculdade Tomoeda.

_Continua._


End file.
